Tú, Yo y Como Siempre Nuestro Loco Amor
by Una Tal Dayana
Summary: Los errores son cargas muy pesadas, sobretodo cuando te toca llevar los de otras personas ¿Es muy tarde para un "nosotros"?, una duda inquietante, pero no hay tiempo para mirar atrás. Me espera toda una vida sin ti, que el tiempo se encargue. Eventos post iGoodbye. Mal summary lo sé, no soy buena en esto. Seddie :D. POV'S GENERAL, SAM Y FREDDIE.
1. Un nuevo comienzo

**Holaaa queridos fans de iCarly, en especial de SEDDIE *-*, amo esta hermosa parejita así que les prometo mucho de ella, nunca me había animado a escribir de ellos, pero como lamentablemente nos dejaron en el aire (Y hambrientos de Seddie ¬¬) cosa que lamento profundamente, podemos por lo menos darle rienda suelta a la imaginación. **

**iCarly NO me pertenece es una historia original de Dan Schneider.**

* * *

**POV FREDDIE**

_«Y estamos... fuera»_—Gemí.  
Todo había terminado, Carly había partido a otro país, llevándose con ella iCarly y mi primera ilusión y dejando en mi boca un sabor extraño por aquél beso inesperado, no comprendí las razones que la motivaron, ella propició mi relación con Sam y no mostró ningún interés romántico en mí, desde que "le salvé la vida", resolví no darle mayor importancia a lo que había sucedido, no cambiaría nada entre nosotros, siempre sería mi mejor amiga, las cosas se mantendrían como sus afirmaciones repetidas, simplemente _"No va a pasar"_, sonreí tontamente saboreando el recuerdo de un beso por el que tiempo atrás hubiera hecho cualquier cosa. Mi vida seguiría en la cotidianidad de Seattle, seguiría viendo a Sam y a los chicos, al menos en un principio, eso creí.

Tiempo después de la última emisión de nuestro Webshow, todo empezó a cambiar paulatinamente. El último año en la escuela se encontraba bastante avanzado, exámenes, presión, el miedo de no quedar en la universidad que deseaba, me habían llevado, aún sin quererlo, a tomar distancia con todos a mi alrededor. A Spencer, a quien había prometido cuidar, lo veía solo ocasionalmente, escuchaba alguna que otra de sus locuras del otro lado del pasillo, el sonido del camión de bomberos de vez en cuando, seguramente viniendo a extinguir llamas producidas por alguna de sus invenciones o su risa estridente cada vez que traía una nueva "amiga" a casa; A Gibby, a quien solía ver regularmente, comenzó a tomar más en serio su relación con Tasha, con quien salía nuevamente, hacía elaborados planes para el futuro con ella, algo que me parecía inusual en alguien tan fuera de órbita como él, eso redujo nuestras salidas al mínimo, no me molestaba, era feliz por él; Con Carly mantenía largas y aburridas conversaciones por videochat sobre lo_ "interesantes"_ y _"lindos"_ que eran los chicos italianos, en especial _"Luciano"_ su nuevo novio, T-Boo seguía como siempre con sus extrañas ocurrencias que llevaban a mi madre al límite, mantenía su extrafalaria personalidad y eso me aliviaba; Sam, Sam cambió radicalmente conmigo, ya no era aquella niña maleducada y agresiva de antes o al menos no del todo, sorprendentemente se tornó muy callada, reservada, con el pasar de los días más distante y fría conmigo, esa situación comenzó a preocuparme, no contestaba mis mensajes, ni mis llamadas, me evitaba en los pasillos de la escuela y salía del paso cada vez que le preguntaba qué le sucedía, dejándome con la palabra en la boca, eso se había convertido en un hábito; si nos cruzabamos simplemente se daba la vuelta con la excusa absurda de que tenía que ir a alguna de sus clases, en las cuales por cierto no coincidía conmigo en la mayoría, antes habría dicho que tendría que fraguar alguna maldad, sabía de que alguna manera estaba mintiendo, pero no tenía como probarlo. Si la saludaba se limitaba a decir un _"hola Fredward"_ apenas audible, pude apreciar en más de una oportunidad como su voz se quebraba cada vez que lo hacía, lucía muy delgada, su miraba ya no tenía el mismo brillo de antes, era abrumador pensar que la era de la abusiva, pero alegre, linda y bien alimentada Sam Puckett, había llegado a su fin, ya no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que la había visto sonreír.

**POV SAM**

_—Freddie y yo nos besamos, o mejor dicho yo lo besé, solo fue un impulso, algo inesperado, solo fue una, emm... no sé como decirlo ¿Despedida? ¿Tal vez? Si, eso es lo correcto, no fue algo a lo que le pueda llamar importante, fue una situación bastante incómoda, me siento rara hablando de esto, es que bueno, tú sabes, y vaya que lo sabes, ustedes salieron y si te hago daño quiero pedirte perdón, porque eres mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo y lo menos que quiero es lastimarte, una promesa es una promesa, entre nosotros no hay secretos, así que ¿Por qué ocultartelo? — _Las palabras de Carly hacían eco en mi cabeza y golpeaban salvajemente mi corazón, no sabía realmente por qué me sorprendía, alguna cosa como esa ya la veía venir, desde que noté que Freddie se mostraba nuevamente interesado en ella, tenía claro, muy a mi pesar, que no era culpa de Freddie, mucho menos de Carly, era yo quien sobraba entre ellos, como al principio, yo no podría hacer nada. Traté de no demostrar mi frustración y mantener una postura natural, sonreí forzadamente a mi mejor amiga del otro lado de la pantalla.

—_Tranquila Carly, sabes que Fredbobo y yo no tenemos nada en común, realmente no me éstas haciendo daño, de verdad me resulta gracioso lo que pasó, ¡Freddie es un ñoño que nunca cambiará!_—Dije apretando los labios.

—_¡Uf Qué alivio Sam no sabes lo que me costó armarme de valor y decirte ésto!_—Carly sonrió, pude apreciar como sus ojos se humedecían.

—_Tengo que irme Carls_—Dije percatandome de que mi voz empezaba a quebrarse.

—_Está bien Sam, te quiero, no lo olvides.—_Dijo despidiéndose con la mano.

_—__También te quiero Carls, adiós.—_Rematé suavemente antes de desconectarme._  
_

—_Espera, te conectas el viernes ¿Si?_—Dijo Carly en tono suplicante.

—_Está bien_—Asentí.

Cerré con un golpe seco mi Perabook, inevitablemente me sentía profundamente herida, solté un largo suspiro, y comencé a llorar profusamente, en la soledad de mi habitación e incluso de mi casa, podía comportarme tal cual me sentía, dormir me llevó tiempo, desperté a la mañana siguiente con enormes ojeras, un oso panda se sentiría abrumado por las manchas que aparecieron debajo de mis ojos, mirando mi reflejo en el espejo unas poderosas ganas de reír se adueñaron de mí. ¿Sam Puckett llorando? ¿Quien lo diría? Nada de esto me haría daño, alentaba mi convicción, no sufriría por nada, mucho menos por nadie. Improvisar era un talento que no había desaparecido en mí, solo tendría que soportar esa situación incómoda por un tiempo, eso no podía evitarlo, pero me aseguraría de que todo lo que estuviera en mis manos sí. Cambié a los pocos días mi número de teléfono, no pisé nuevamente el Bushwell Plaza, ni siquiera para visitar a Spencer, no lo dejé de ver, solo le invitaba tartas, que terminaba pagando él, para poder platicar. La función había empezado esa semana, eludir a Benson era el objetivo, mi amistad con Gibby se había estrechado, en algún momento amenacé con que debería elegir entre Freddie y yo, no prestó mucha atención a lo que le pedía, quizás simplemente decidió ignorarlo. Los días pasaban, con ellos las semanas y consecutivamente los meses, el esfuerzo por no derrumbarme lo percibía ya sobrehumano, no podía impedir sentirme perturbada ante Freddie y sus acercamientos, en cierta forma me odiaba por eso, debía resistir un poco más, solo era cuestión de tiempo, ya había trazado un nuevo objetivo en mi vida, largarme lejos, no tenía claro a donde, pero albergaba la esperanza de un nuevo comienzo.

* * *

**N/A:**

**-Es más bien un prólogo que un capítulo.**

**-Decidí que Gibby debía encaminarse, porque vaya que es adorable.**

**-Si, Carly tiene novio. Pero no profundizaré el destino de los demás personajes, me enfocaré en Sam y Freddie más que nada.**

******-A nadie le gusta que Sam llore, pero, Es humana ¿No?.**

******-En efecto Sam trabaja, muy a su pesar, miren que es una terca y orgullosa por naturaleza Jajaja.**

******-Adoro a Sam. Es por mucho mi personaje favorito.**


	2. El último beso

**Segundo capítulo de mi fabuloca historia Jajaja, creo que no lo he dicho y si lo he dicho lo repito :D AMO a Sam y Freddie. ¡Qué viva el Seddieeeeeee!  
**

**Icarly NO me pertenece es una historia original de Dan Schneider.**

* * *

**PVO GENERAL**

Se acercaba la graduación de los chicos en Ridgeway, la emoción pululaba en los pasillos de la escuela, muchos se mostraban alegres, otros algo consternados por la pronta separación que les sobrevenía. Chicas hacían planes para convertirse en las reinas del baile, chicos las persiguían para llevarlas como sus parejas, Sam miraba atónita todo lo que consideraba la suma de todas las estupideces juntas, cerró salvajemente la puerta de su casillero cuando una chica castaña se dirigía dando saltitos al de Freddie y metía una tarjeta llena de corazones por la ranura, sacó un grasito de su bolsillo y lo masticó ferozmente acercándose peligrosamente, miró fijamente a la osada chica y arrancó un gran pedazo de su golosina preferida a modo de intimidación. —_Sam Puckett, a la dirección_—Se oyó decir al director Franklin en los parlantes de la escuela. La castaña suspiraba aliviada.

**PVO SAM **

_—Sam Puckett, a la dirección—_ Oí, era la primera vez que no tenía la menor idea de por qué me llamaban a la dirección, últimamente no había hecho nada ilegal, sonreí por la tontería que acababa de hacer, un estúpido ataque de celos, por alguien a quien no le importaba en lo más mínimo, decidí dejar eso en el pasado y me prometí a mi misma no volver a dejar que mis sentimientos afloraran de nuevo, abrí lentamente la puerta del despacho para encontrarme con el director Franklin sentado en su escritorio con el ceño fruncido y con una hoja en su mano, al verme cambió la expresión de su cara, solo sonrió e hizo una seña con su mano para que siguiera adelante.

_—Puckett, toma asiento por favor._

_—Le juro que esta vez si no hice nada. —_Sentencié, haciéndo enfásis en la última palabra.

—_¿Uh? Nada de eso Sam, solo quería hacerte saber una cosa, permíteme felicitarte porque inesperadamente eres la mejor estudiante del ultimo año, por lo que como se les prometió a los alumnos, el mejor tendría su respectiva recompensación, claro, naturalmente se mantuvo en secreto hasta este momento, pero ya que se acerca el final del año escolar, es justo que te prepares con tiempo—_Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y soltó un largo suspiro_. —En fin, te has ganado un viaje a Los Angeles,California por una semana con todo incluido, aquí tienes tus boletos—_Dijo el director algo contrariado, tendiendo su mano para hacermelos llegar, supuse que la última persona que esperaría haberle dicho que era la mejor en promedio, sería a mí, la incorregible Sam Puckett, la noticia me tomó por sorpresa, ¿Por qué mentir? Ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de un premio, probablemente el primer día se dijo y no presté atención o producto de mi ensimismamiento no noté la competencia entre mis compañeros, tal vez simplemente no la hubo porque pensaron que sería alguna cosa sin importancia, reaccioné al apreciar como un hilo de saliva resbalaba por una de las comisuras de mis labios, realmente no lo podía creer ¿Un viaje a Los Ángeles con todo incluido? En honor a la verdad, nunca me había dedicado a estudiar, ni a mover un dedo para hacer algo provechoso, la obligación de hacerlo porque ya no tenía a Carly a mi lado y mi objetivo de pretender que Freddie no existía, ahora me traían a este punto. Definitivamente por algo pasaban las cosas. Afortunadamente para mí, el poder de mis convicciones o más bien mi orgullo, hicieron grande mi determinación de irme lejos, estudiar y trabajar no era algo que tiempo atrás hubiera considerado en mis planes, tracé mi camino sin notarlo y la sola idea me reconfortaba. Ni aunque lo hubiera planeado, me habría resultado mejor, tenía por seguro que me iría, aunque no sabía muy bien a donde, Los Ángeles no había pasado por mi mente, pero era la única opción que tenía por ahora, allí estaba frente a mis ojos, la oportunidad que tanto ansiaba.

**PVO FREDDIE**

La renovada indiferencia de Sam había llevado mi paciencia al tope, después de todo éramos buenos amigos, a pesar de que Carly era el eslabón que nos mantenía unidos, su ausencia no justificaba la actitud de ella, actitud que mantuvo por largos meses. Confieso que a veces necesitaba alguno de sus raros consejos, sus ocurrencias o alguna de sus invenciones. Había llegado la hora de la verdad, así me rompiera un brazo. Estuve cazando la oportunidad perfecta casi todo ese día, pero las cosas simplemente no se daban. —_Sam Puckett, a la dirección— S_e oyó por los megáfonos, cuando al fin había logrado dar con ella, pude ver como se encogía de hombros y comenzaba la marcha, pensaba detenerla pero un grupo de chicos eufóricos en estampida hicieron que la perdiera de vista, esperé por ella al menos una hora afuera de la escuela, ya no tendría escapatoria, la verdad o nada. Me senté impaciente en uno de los escalones de la entrada, por fin la ví de nuevo sonriendo, sonrisa que se apagó solamente de verme ¿La razón de su comportamiento era yo? Aunque bien pudo haber sido solo producto de mi imaginación. Me acerqué lentamente a ella y desvió rápidamente su mirada, ignoró por completo mi presencia y comenzó a apresurar el paso, la detuve tomando su mano lo más rápido que pude, su rostro se veía realmente pálido.

—_Felicidades Sam, un pajarito por ahí me dijo que obtuviste el mejor promedio del año, me ganaste por una décima, esto es increíble —_Le dije sonriéndole abiertamente, tratando de alguna manera de obtener un poco de su atención. Se corrió como pólvora la noticia, algo que sin duda me sorprendió, pero Sam es sin duda una genio, una genio del mal, así que básicamente eso era lo que me tomaba por sorpresa.

_—Pues, ¿Seguro qué no estás drogado Benson? Los pájaros no hablan—_Soltó Sam toscamente, rodando los ojo_s. _Honestamente me sentí aliviado de que al menos volviera a insultarme. Volteó su cara y comenzó a caminar, la detuve nuevamente, apartó mi mano mostrando un dejo de desprecio. Un impulso me llevó a alzarla y cargarla en uno de mis hombros cabeza abajo, ella gritaba furiosa por todo el trayecto, exigiéndome que la bajara, accedí con la condición de que se sincerara con conmigo, era plenamente consciente de que sin un método de persuasión Sam no diría nada, la senté en el banquillo de una plaza cercana a la escuela, vigilándola sigilosamente para que no escapara. En algún momento pensé que esa acción me costaría la vida, pero la realidad era abrumadora, estaba muy diferente, la fuerza sobrehumana que la caracterizaba prácticamente se había esfumado.

**PVO SAM **

El arrebato de Freddie me había indignado, era sin duda un idiota, quería, o más bien necesitaba olvidarlo, olvidar y aplastar todo lo que me hacía vulnerable, pero él solo se dedicaba a hacer todo más difícil, me miraba con ojos de un jamón suplicando que se lo comieran, realmente no podía soportarlo.

—_¿De verdad quiere sinceridad alguien que no puede ser sincero ni consigo mismo? _—Le pregunté suspicazmente.

_ —Sam no entiendo, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_—Me dijo pareciendo realmente confundido, solo quería patearle la cara ¿Cómo lograba ser tan caradura? Mi pregunta, o más bien mi afirmación era obvia, nunca sintió nada por mí, no fue sincero con sus sentimientos y lo que era peor, si, estaba bien, Carly lo besó, pero él lo permitió, era algo que parecía insignificante, un insignificante acto que me resultaba imperdonable, se suponía que era mi mejor amiga, más el no tuvo reparos en olvidarlo, ninguna de sus palabras tuvieron nunca sentido.

**PVO FREDDIE**

_—¿De verdad quiere sinceridad alguien que no puede ser sincero ni consigo mismo?—_Preguntó frunciendo el seño, lucía particularmente entendí sus palabras, ni que quería lograr con ellas. En ese momento necesitaba de Carly para que me tradujera el sarcasmo de Sam. De repente y no sé por qué un recuerdo peculiar llegó a mi memoria_«—Si un día te vuelves más normal. —O tú te vuelves más anormal_». Sonreí ante lo normal que se mostraba Sam, sin su exagerada fortaleza física y en lo anormal que me comporté cargándola como un gorila. Me senté a su lado y otro impulso me llevó a colocarme muy cerca de su cara, tomé con suavidad su mentón y atrapé sus labios casi sin pensarlo, ella rápidamente me correspondió y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me dí cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba esto, fue un beso bastante largo, en el que redescubrí su boca, su olor y la adrenalina que la peligrosa rubia hacía desbordar en mi cuerpo, después de algunos minutos que percibí como horas, se despegó suavemente de mí, me miró fijamente, y luego agachó la cabeza.

—_Espero lo hayas disfrutado, porque es el último beso, Benson.—_Musitó y luego apretó los labios._  
_

* * *

**N/A:**

**-Sam celosa, ¿No es adorable? Jajaja.**

**-Sam es una genio, una genio del mal, ciertamente lo es, una chica muy inteligente aunque bastante floja, y a veces despistada y que bien nos lo demostró a lo largo de la serie, lo que me valió a mi para justificar un premio al que nadie le dió mucha importancia, incluso ella que ni de su existencia se había percatado.  
**

**-Freddie se muestra algo contrariado, no entiende que pasó con su amistad, es lo que básicamente le molesta. Una serie de impulsos, hacen ver a un Freddie más atrevido, pero sus arrebatos traen consecuencias inesperadas que al parecer no sabe controlar.**

**-Este es otro episodio abreboca a la historia. **


	3. El lugar especial

**Holaa chicos les cuento que también quedé muy triste por iGoodbye, Freddie merece sufrir muajajaja (un poco jijijiji) Publicaré cada vez que pueda :) Att: Una Sedosa de corazón.**

******iCarly y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, son originales de Dan Schneider.**

* * *

**POV GENERAL**

Freddie dejó escapar un grito, para caer en el piso aullando de dolor, Sam caminaba apresuradamente calle abajo, cabizbaja, murmurando para sí misma palabras prácticamente inaudibles, tomó un autobús, que la dejó frente a su edificio, subió al ascensor y luego de llegar a su apartamento abrió la puerta y la lanzó ferozmente.

—_¿Qué te pasa pequeña ogro?_ —Inquirió su mamá con la boca llena de papas fritas.

— _Mamá, deja de caminar por la casa en bikini, ¡Todos te quedan horribles!_ —Dijo Sam al parecer tratando de desviar la atención de su madre.

—_Oh lo siento, ¡Olvidaba que el salvajismo es algo natural en ti!—_Espetó su madre rodando los ojos, para luego dirigirse a su habitación.

Freddie confundido se levantó del suelo sacudiendo sus rodillas, arqueando las piernas comenzó a caminar de manera chistosa, camino a casa se encontró con Gibby en cuyo rostro se dibujaba una expresión de preocupación y luego de curiosidad.

—_Ey Freddie, ¿Es la nueva moda caminar así?—_Preguntó Gibby sorprendido.

—_Si claro Gibbs, es la nueva moda, se llama aúlle de dolor y camine como un tonto, cortesía de Sam puckett— S_onrió sarcásticamente_.  
_

**POV SAM**

_—Estúpido Freddie Benson, ñoño de pacotilla, ¿A qué juegas? mamá juega a ganar, mamá nunca pierde, nunca más, nunca más me utilizarás— _Me repetía a mi misma una y otra vez realmente furiosa, en parte conmigo misma por haber roto lo que me había prometido y en otra gran parte con Freddie, porque al parecer me había elegido como su juguete preferido, subí al apartamento y me encontré a mi madre naturalmente en bikini ¿En serio nunca iba a cambiar? Desvié su atención a de sus preguntas tontas y me encerré en mi habitación dispuesta a empacar de inmediato, faltaba al menos un mes para el viaje, pero mujer precavida vale por dos, guardé en una gran maleta todo lo que consideré necesario, algunas sudaderas, camisetas, calzones, calcetines, jeans, algunos pares de _zapatos_ y una veintena de grasitos ¿Qué tal si en Los Ángeles no los conseguiría con facilidad? Procuré dejar un espacio prudencial para guardar un jamón el día de partir, pues lo esencial, es lo esencial. Bajé al estacionamiento como hacía cada tres días, para pulir mi motocicleta, por supuesto que llevaría a mi bebé. «_En fin, te has ganado un viaje a Los Angeles,California por una semana con todo incluido_» Recordé, si supiera el director Franklin, que una semana se traduciría en mucho tiempo, que el boleto de vuelta era un desperdicio, me las arreglaría para no regresar.

_ —12:30 pm—_ Miré el reloj, iba retrasada a mi trabajo, estúpido Freddie Benson tenía el talento de arruinarlo todo, por su culpa ese día probablemente llegaría tarde, encendí a mi muñeca, mi Harley 1964 a la que realmente amaba. Al poco tiempo emprendí el camino y llegué solo con dos minutos de retraso. Me cambié rápidamente y empecé la jornada de trabajo.

**POV FREDDIE**

Sentí un escalofrío que recorrió mi cuerpo y un dolor insoportable en mi entrepierna, caí al piso de rodillas, Sam me había lesionado seriamente, me levanté y caminé como pude, me encontré con Gibby y con una de sus preguntas tontas, le salí del paso y subí a mi apartamento, me tumbé en la cama. No podía dejar de pensar, ¿Qué le había hecho para merecer esto? ¿Por qué esa actitud tan descabellada de Sam? Mujeres, están todas locas.

—_12:30—_ miré el reloj—_¡Ay por Dios_ _Claire me va a matar!_— Grité. Apenas teníamos una semana saliendo y ya había olvidado que teníamos una cita, me bañé y arreglé lo más rápido que pude, salí de la casa corriendo, literalmente, doblé a la esquina y allí estaba ella, como acordamos.

—_Media hora tarde Freddie Benson_ —Sonrió. Claire era, aún sin proponerselo, una persona que podía resultar exasperante, hacía ya dos semanas que la había conocido en Los Licuados Locos, por momentos era realmente agradable, me gustaba estar con ella, teníamos mucho en común, lo que me llevó a pedirle que saliéramos al poco tiempo de conocernos.

—_Te tengo una sorpresa mi osito_—¿Mi osito? Demasiado empalagosa, pensé.

—_¿Uh? ¿Una sorpresa?¿Qué no vamos a Licuados Locos?—_Dije casi sin ánimos.

—_Si bebé, una sorpresa, hoy me toca a mi llevarte a un lugar especial—_Musitó sonriendo abiertamente.

Caminamos hasta llegar a la fachada de un sitio que me resultaba gratamente familiar.

—_Restaurant Pini 's, bienvenidos_—Dijo un señor con un elegante bigote. Realmente era único ese sitio, básicamente porque allí tuvimos nuestra primera cita Sam y yo, una cita algo accidentada, pero divertida como todo lo que implicaba estar con ella, definitivamente era un lugar especial.

* * *

**N/A:**

**-No quise mostrar a la madre de Sam como alguien malvada como se suele hacer en los fics, si no más bien descuidada, después de todo es su madre.**

**-Freddie ha salido con varias chicas, antes de Claire, cosas sin importancia, al parecer suele olvidar sus citas, y promesas, lo que le ha traído problemas. **


	4. Siempre me fallas

**Hola chicos estoy por aquí con un nuevo capi espero les guste besoss :) Es un poco triste pero hay que admitirlo las torpezas de Freddie son tan obvias ¬¬ Jeje.**

******iCarly y sus personajes NO me pertenecen es una historia original de Dan Schneider.**

* * *

**POV GENERAL**

Freddie entraba de la mano de una chica alta, castaña y muy bonita al restaurant Pini's, tomaron asiento en una mesa al fondo y sonreían abiertamente el uno al otro.

Mientras tanto, Sam en la cocina ayudaba al Chef principal con la preparación de su emblemática receta: Lasagna a la Pini's. Mezclaba esto y lo otro realmente inspirada.

—_¡Si muero mañana me gustaría que me enterraran en esta salsa en vez de tierra!_ —Dijo Sam lamiéndose los dedos luego de terminar. De repente cruzó las piernas y empezó a dar pequeños saltos dirigiéndose al baño de empleados cuya puerta estaba atascada. Salió de la cocina en dirección al sanitario de damas para la clientela, ahogó un grito, cuando vió a Freddie envuelto en un beso apasionado con alguna de sus nuevas citas. Pasó torpemente a un costado de la mesa, interrumpiéndolos e involucrándose en una situación realmente incómoda, cuando Freddie al verla, de golpe empujó a su acompañante, quien por poco cae al suelo. Sam le fulminó con la mirada y siguió el paso y aegurando la puerta del baño.

**POV SAM**

_—¡Si muero mañana me gustaría que me enterraran en esta salsa en vez de tierra!_ —Era realmente exquisita. Llevaba mucho tiempo parada y con unas insoportables ganas de orinar, que pensé que mi vejiga reventaría, la puerta del baño de empleados estaba atascada por lo que salí corriendo al de clientas y ¡Vaya sorpresa la que me llevé!, como todas las de Freddie, una realmente desagradable, sentí que la sangré se me helaba y como si mi corazón fuera a salirse por mi boca, ahí estaba él, absorto intercambiando saliva con otra más, mientras yo me estigmaticé un largo tiempo, porque se había besado con Carly. Mantuve una postura natural, traté de no demostrar nada, en mi interior me sentía una vez más derrotada, pero ¿Demostrarlo? Jamás, pasé por un costado de ellos, sin querer tropecé a Freddie, quien me miró tragando grueso, yo le devolví la mirada, pudiendo apenas contener la rabia, seguí el paso hasta el baño, asegurando la puerta, abrí uno de los cubículos. Cuando me disponía a salir me senté de nuevo, poniendome a llorar como una niña a la que le roban un dulce, no tenía claro si era por rabia, por impotencia o por indignación, pero no podía detenerme, lo que me llevaba a golpear furiosamente las paredes de metal.

**POV FREDDIE**

Claire se esforzaba en ser graciosa, yo solo me limitaba a sonreír ante sus chistes malos. —O_h, bebé eres tan lindo y tan fuerte_—Dijo apretando mi brazo. Me haló hacia si misma y de pronto estabamos frente a frente besándonos, era realmente empalagosa, pero me gustaba, en medio del beso alguien tropezó fuertemente conmigo, al voltear, para mi sorpresa era ella, Sam Puckett, mi ya no tan buena amiga, sentí una especie de remordimiento y temor por lo sucedido entre nosotros horas antes, que inconscientemente me llevaron a empujar a Claire, la que por mi culpa casi cae en el suelo, sentía que le debía explicaciones a Sam, que no era lo que pensaba, pero todo estaba en mi contra, solo quería abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero, ¿Cómo puedo llegar a ella si no me lo permite? ¿Si no sé qué le sucede? Me paré rápidamente de la mesa, seguí tras ella, quien prácticamente cerró la puerta en mi cara, toqué insistentemente, le llamé una y otra vez sin respuesta, solo escuchaba extraños ruidos dentro, que comenzaron a preocuparme, por lo que me vi en la obligación de forzar la cerradura.

**POV SAM**

De repente se abrió la puerta del cubículo y estaba Freddie frente a mí, sin mediar palabra, con la boca ligeramente abierta y la mirada expresiva.

—_¿Qué te sorprende?, ¿Ver a Sam Puckett llorar como una niñita? Pues, ¡Mírame bien Freddie Benson, y guarda una foto para el recuerdo, porque es la última vez que me verás así!—_Le dije en el tono más cortante que pude fingir.

—_¿Pero qué te pasa Sam? ¿Por qué esa actitud? y ¿Por qué te encierras en un baño a llorar? Es lo último que hubiera esperado de ti, ¡Abollaste las paredes del cubículo por si no lo notaste! _—Soltó en un tono en el que parecía que la voz se le iría. Me levanté, sequé mi cara con mis manos, me puse frente a él en un modo en el que de alguna forma pudiera intimidarlo. —_¡La respuesta es simple, tú, egendro cibernético, siempre me fallas!—_Grité clavando mi dedo índice en su pecho._  
_

* * *

**N/A:**_  
_

**-Sam trabaja en Pini's, porque bueno ya saben ama ese lugar. (Y todo lo que tenga que ver con comida) :D.**

**-Claire es solo una tonta chica cliché, bonita, pero vacía. ._.**

**-Sam es agresiva por naturaleza así que, ¿Qué importa sacrificar las puertas de metal del cubículo? Aunque pensándolo bien pudo haber descargado su rabia en la cabeza de Freddie. O.o Jajaja.**

**-Sí, Sam llorando de nuevo, no me odien.**

**-Freddie no termina de entender, que lo que hizo está muy mal, acababa de besar a Sam hace horas y ya estaba con otra, ¿En serio? ¡Qué caradura!**


	5. La Graduación

**Holaaaaaa amigos, ¡Feliz día! les dejo un nuevo capítulo de mi sedOsa historia, perdón por la tardanza estuve un poco ocupada esta semana. *-***

* * *

**POV FREDDIE**

_—La respuesta es simple, tú, egendro cibernético, ¡Siempre me fallas!_—Dijo Sam evidentemente alterada, resonaban sus palabras por las paredes del baño, me hizo a un lado, y se fue apresuradamente, por lo que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la perdí de vista, dejándome muy confundido. Me senté un rato más con Claire, aunque no probé bocado. — _Habia una vez un niño llamado pegamento, que se cayó y se pegó.—_Decía Claire sonriendo abiertamente como si ese en realidad se tratara de un gran chiste. Reí apenas sin ganas y miraba ocasionalmente de un lado a otro por si divisaba a Sam. Miré el reloj, —_4:30 de la tarde.—_ Habían transcurrido ya dos horas y media de mi accidentado encuentro en el baño y la peligrosa chica de cabello rubio no se apareció más por el lugar.

**POV SAM**

Salí atropelladamente del baño, irrumpiendo en la oficina de la encargada del lugar —_Renuncio_— Exclamé enérgicamente— _Contacténme vía telefónica, por favor, necesito irme cuanto antes, se me presentó una emergencia_ —Dije tomándo mis cosas sin esperar a obtener alguna respuesta— Salí por la puerta trasera del restaurante como alma que lleva el diablo, subí a mi motocicleta y emprendí la marcha a toda velocidad. Necesitaba escapar rápidamente del cinismo de Freddie Benson.

**POV GENERAL**

**1 mes después**

_Promoción 2013 Ridgeway_, se leía en un enorme cartel en la entrada del auditorio, la emoción se desbordaba entre los alumnos sentados en las butacas, Sam Puckett dormía una siesta inspiradamente mientras el Director Franklin hablaba al micrófono

—..._Y también agradecemos a todos los alumnos que durante todos estos años aportaron su talento y esfuerzo para construir una mejor escuela, por cierto, cabe mencionar, que no nos hacemos responsables por los daños y perjuicios causados por la señorita Sam Puckett.—_Sentenció el director en su discurso._  
_

—_¡Sam! __¡Ey Sam te hablan!_—Musitó Freddie empujándola con el codo.

—..._Empezaremos a llamar a los alumnos para que reciban su respectivo diploma...—_Prosiguió el director._  
_

**POV FREDDIE**

Entré al auditorio y allí ví a Sam, había pasado un mes desde la última vez, el arte de esconderse y desaparecer se le daba muy bien, dormía plácidamente apoyada en uno de los hombros de Gibby, realmente parecía inofensiva, me senté en la silla que estaba a su lado izquierdo, incluso con el director Franklin hablando a todo volumen sobre la historia de Ridgeway, Sam no se despertaba, resultaba realmente graciosa.

—_¡Sam! ¡Ey Sam te hablan! —_Le dije esforzándome lo más que podía en ser discreto.

—_Yaa bebé sabes que amo dormir tanto como te amo a ti, no es hora de despertar para mamá, mientras, ve por mi jamón_—Murmuró Sam dormida, mientras cambiaba de posición y se acurrucaba en mi hombro. Gibby me sonrió cómplicemente, yo solo me limité a pellizcar suavemente su brazo, por lo que se levantó bastante agitada miró de un lado a otro y al verme me fulminó con la mirada.

**POV SAM**

_—Excelente, la señorita Sam Puckett quiere dedicar unas palabras a sus compañeros antes de la entrega de diplomas—_Dijo el director Franklin a viva voz.

—_Lo que me faltaba_—Dije entre dientes, todo había sido culpa de Fredbobo supuse al verlo a mi lado, provocó que me despertara de una manera aparatosa. Me aseguré de pisar fuertemente su pie antes de ir camino al podio, ¿Dedicarle unas palabras a mis compañeros? Por favor, mi discurso sería breve y puntual. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire antes de hablar.—_Hola queridos compañeros, soy Sam Puckett y solo les quería decir que amo el jamón, gracias—_ Hice una reverencia exagerada y me retiré a mi asiento ante una multitud que gritaba eufórica ante mis palabras, pisé nuevamente a Freddie y me disponía a seguir con mi siesta, cuando comenzaron a llamar a alumno por alumno.

**POV GENERAL**

Birretes revoloteaban por doquier, entre la euforia de los chicos que acababan de terminar la escuela.

—_Y así damos por terminado el acto de grado_ —Dijo una emocionada señorita Briggs.

Los ojos de Sam lucían empañados, Freddie secó una lágrima con su dedo índice que comenzaba a rodar por el rostro de la rubia, la apoyó contra su pecho y la abrazó fuertemente por lo que automáticamente ella rompió en llanto.

—_Extraño a Carls, no es lo mismo sin ella_ —Dijo entre gemidos y lágrimas.

Se separaron suavemente y encontraron sus miradas, Sam se levantó de golpe y salió corriendo por las puertas del auditorio, dejando a Freddie boquiabierto y con un gesto de frustración en su cara.

* * *

**N/A:  
**

**-Engendro cibernético, ¡Eso me gustó! :P**

**-Ups, algo se le escapó a Sam mientras dormía.**


	6. Adiós Seattle

**Holaaa queridos fans de iCarly en especial de SEDDIE, sé que he abandonado un poco la historia pero en recompenzación l_es _prometo**** nuevos capítulos muy pronto, les mando un beso y abrazo enorme. :)**

* * *

**POV FREDDIE**

Cayó un birrete en mi cara por accidente, miré a un costado y vi a Sam sentada con su birrete aún puesto, con la mirada perdida y el rostro inexpresivo, tomé asiento y la miré más de cerca, sus ojos lucían empañados, sequé una lágrima que comenzaba a rodar por su mejilla, sentí el impulso de abrazarla fuertemente y no soltarla nunca más, ver llorar a Sam Puckett, la persona más fuerte que he conocido, no era algo a lo que alguna vez planteara acostumbrarme.

—_Extraño a Carls, no es lo mismo sin ella_ —Dijo en un tono de voz apenas audible. Tenerla entre mis brazos de nuevo, era la sensación más grandiosa del mundo. La culpa apuñalaba mi cabeza como pequeñas agujas—_Carly_— Dije en voz baja— Su mejor amiga y yo, en efecto nos habíamos besado.

**POV SAM**

De repente un montón de recuerdos pasaban por mi cabeza, miré a mi lado, Freddie tomaba asiento, vinieron a mi mente tantas cosas, en esta escuela comenzó todo, aquí nació iCarly, todavía recuerdo la indignación de la señorita Briggs por haber puesto su cara en el cuerpo de un rinoceronte y como la culpa recayó sobre Carly, en este lugar nació mi relación con Freddie ¿Cómo olvidar el encierro? El momento en el que me atreví a dejarle ver lo que sentía por él, la mayoría de los mejores y peores momentos de mi vida sucedieron aquí. No podía contener las lágrimas, sentí la cálida mano de Freddie rozando mi rostro, sorpresivamente me apretó fuertemente a su pecho, oir el latido de su corazón era la sensación más grandiosa del mundo, pero el sonido de un corazón que en efecto no latía por mí, era la hora del adiós.

—_Extraño a Carls, no es lo mismo sin ella_ —Dije lo más bajo que pude, para que apenas él pudiera escucharme. Odiaba exponer mis debilidades, ¿Cómo sería si ella estuviera aquí? ¿Sería a ella a la que apretara sobre su pecho? Nos separamos suavemente y me perdí en su mirada, por lo que me propuse sería la última vez en mucho tiempo. Me levanté de golpe y tiré el birrete en el suelo, salí de allí lo más rápido que pude entre el montón de gente.

**POV GENERAL**

Sam Puckett entraba agitadamente a su apartamento, su madre salía perezosamente de su habitación.

—_¡Mamá son casi las tres de la tarde!¡Se te olvidó mi graduación!— _Bramó Sam._  
_

_—Ciertamente se me olvidó—_Dijo bostezando y rascándose una nalga.

—_No importa mamá_—Dijo Sam quien ahora sonreía alegremente, daba traspiés en un intento desesperado de llegar rápidamente a su habitación, abrió la puerta y se cambió rápidamente, dejó regada la toga en el piso, sacó una pesada maleta del clóset, organizó todos sus papeles y permisos para su gato y su motocicleta en su billetera, guardó todo aquello en un morral y salió alocadamente rumbo a su nuevo destino.

—_¡M__ándame una postal de Los Ángeles!— _Gritó Pam desde el balcón.

Sam hacía un ademán de despedida, se colocaba el casco y se perdía de vista con su motocicleta. Habían pasado al menos diez minutos desde que la rubia se había marchado, sonaba insistentemente el timbre del apartamento que Sam compartía con su madre.

—_¡____Y_a voy! !Ya voy dije! —Espetó la madre de Sam molesta, abrió la puerta ante un agitado Freddie.

_—Hola señora Pam, ¿Podría por favor llamar a Sam? Necesito hablar con ella_—Preguntó respirando entrecortadamente,

—_No puedo_— Respondió toscamente.

—_¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡SAM, SAM!—_Comenzó a gritar el castaño alterado._  
_

_ —__Cálmate pequeño nerd, ¿Humm? Bueno no tan pequeño_—Dijo Pam apretando los bíceps de Freddie. La hizo a un lado y corrió a la habitación de Sam, todo perfectamente recogido, solo apreció su atuendo de graduación en el suelo y una hoja doblada sobre la cama.

**POV FREDDIE**

Ese instante entre mis brazos me hizo recordar lo bien que se sentía tenerla a mi lado, ella era el toque de rebeldía y originilidad que le aportaba alegría a mi vida, después de todo ya no tendría que rendirle cuentas a nadie, hacía ya más de dos semanas que había dejado de salir con Claire. Me sentí desconcertado por la salida intespestuosa y sin explicaciones de Sam, salí tras ella lo más rápido que pude, cuando llegué a su casa me encontré con la sopresa de su madre de que no podía llamarla, la aparté suavemente y seguí rumbo a su habitación, ya no me la negaría más, o al menos no en este asunto tan importante para mí. Me quedé sin palabras cuando vi de par en par las puertas de su clóset abierto, prácticamente vacío, todo recogido excepto por la toga regada en el suelo y una hoja de papel doblada sobre su cama, me tomé el atrevimiento de leerla —_Mamá, sé que no tenemos la mejor relación del mundo pero te amo, tienes que saber que mi viaje no será por una semana, será por un tiempo indefinido, espero verte al menos en unos meses. Con amor Sam. PD: Por favor no hagas fiestas de bikinis en mi ausencia, si Melanie vuelve en sus vacaciones escolares dile que la amo con todo y lo rarita que es, las amo a las dos, adiós.—_ Dejé la nota en su lugar inicial y sentí como se hacía un gran nudo en mi garganta, ¿No la volvería a ver en días, meses o quizás ¿Años?. Me lamenté profundamente por mi estupidez, salí de su habitación y me encontré de nuevo con su peculiar madre.

—_N__o podía llamarte a Sam porque ya se fue a su dichoso viaje, ya vete y vuelve en una semana—_Dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Mientras bajaba una brillante idea se cruzó por mi mente, tenía que detenerla a como diera lugar, tomé un taxi luego de que por poco me atrolleran al arrojarme literalmente a la calle.

—_¡_A_l areopuerto por favor!_—Dije al conductor, en cuanto llegué, corrí desesperadamente hasta encontrarla

—_Último llamado para los pasajeros del vuelo 571 con destino a Los Ángeles, California, abordar el avión por favor—_Se escuchó. Divisé a lo lejos alguien que me resultaba gratamente conocida, quien poco a poco iba camino a la pista.

_—¡Por favor dejénme pasar!_ —Supliqué inutilmente— _¡Por favor, SAM SAM!_ —Llamé desesperadamente. —Mis gritos no fueron oídos, no me permitieron pasar, no me fue posible detenerla, era definitivamente el adiós.

**POV SAM**

Llegué al último llamado, Espumita gruñía molesto en su jaula, aparqué mi Harley en el lugar dispuesto para la verificación, monté mi equipaje en la cinta mecánica y pasé a la pista luego de que chequearon mis boletos y mi identidad, tomé mi lugar en el avión, miré por la ventanilla, aspiré una gran bocanada de aire y solté un largo suspiro. —_Adiós Seattle— _Dije apoyando mi frente en la ventanilla.

* * *

**N/A:**

**-Freddie y sus reacciones retardadas. O.o**

**-Me encanta Espumita, y eso que no lo conozco. Jajaja**


	7. Harvard

**Hola pues estoy aquí de nuevo, dejándoles un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, ya lo saben iCarly NO me pertence y blablabla :) Pobre Freddie *Hace puchero* Lo merece jijijijiji, espero nos leamos muy pronto, los Reviews son de mi absoluto agrado, no olviden dejarlos. Les mando un beso ¡Chau! Me despido por ahora. :D **

* * *

**POV SAM**

Descargaron mi motocicleta, mi equipaje y a Espumita quien típicamente gruñía, tomé un taxi y emprendí rápidamente el camino al hotel, era enorme, de pisos pulidos y arreglados espacios, lo recorrí un poco, pero fuí a dormir temprano, a la mañana siguiente me esperaba un día díficil, si quería quedarme debía encontrar empleo cuanto antes, tendría todo pago solo por una semana, estaba contra el reloj en una ciudad complicada y con fama de rompe sueños.

La claridad del nuevo día se colaba por la ventana, desperté perezosamente cuando tocaron a mi puerta.

—_Pase_—Dije apenas sin ganas_. _Entró una mucama elegantemente ataviada.

—S_ervicio a la habitación_ —Dijo amablemente estacionando un carrito de comida en la entrada. Desayuné apresuradamente, me bañé y vestí, le coloqué un poco de agua y comida a mi gato y me dispuse a explorar Los Ángeles o como decían por ahí a "La gran naranja", emprendí la marcha, chicos y chicas rodaban sobre patines exhibiendo sus esculpidos y bronceados cuerpos ¿O más bien anaranjados?, caminé por el boulevard de una playa de arena brillante, me senté observando las azules aguas, me sentía hipnotizada. Bajo el sol irreverente me recosté viendo el cielo «_¡Podemos buscar figuras en las nubes juntos!»_—Recordé el día en el que Freddie y yo estuvimos a punto de romper por uno de mis brillantes intentos en hacer miserable su vida. Se escapó una sonrisa de mis labios, me sentí tonta en uno de esos momentos cursis tan anormales en mí. Salí de mi ensimismamiento cuando ví a un grandulón inflingiendo numerosos golpes a un indefenso nerd, me había hecho enojar seriamente, por lo que pensé que era la hora del regreso triunfal de la calceta de mantequilla, le quité un calcetín a un señor que reposaba sobre una silla, tomé prestado sin derecho a devolución su frasco de mantequilla. —_L__o siento —_Me limité a decir. Rellené rápidamente el calcetín y me dirigí al abusivo niño a quien derribé sin mucho esfuerzo.

**POV FREDDIE**

Dudaba que en ese instante alguien pudiera sentirse más miserable que yo, me encontraba como un desconocido de mí mismo, sentado en la salida de emergencia, escuchaba Running Away por alguna razón masoquista, me recordaba a aquél día, rememoraba una y otra vez un episodio de nuestra ya casi dejada atrás adolescencia_—¿Cómo estará Carly en este momento?_—Dudé inquisitivamente. Definitivamente no como yo, triste y desolado, ya no la tenía a ella para darme el consejo acertado que me haría salir de ese pozo emocional y ahora otro duro golpe atestaba contra mi vida, en efecto, tampoco tenía a Sam. Nunca pasaría por mi mente esa escena, yo como un idiota, perdí a quien más quería, una de las heladas noches de Seattle me envolvía, la soledad inclemente hizo estallar en mí, la melancolía por momentos que no revivirían, que murieron en el pasado y sepultados allí estarían Era víctima de mi propia estupidez. Podría salir con otras chicas como había venido haciendo, no todo estaría perdido, pero algo me decía que no sería igual, así era el amor, inentendible, llegaba y cambiaba el orden de tu vida, nunca moriría, solo cambiaría de lugar en la memoria y en el corazón, parecía mentira, el tiempo debía ser multado por exceso de velocidad, años a su lado, soportando maltratos y absurdos apodos, sumergido en un amor platónico por su mejor amiga, algo que sin duda rayaba en la obsesión.

«—_No soportas la idea de Carly y yo como pareja_._ —Es cierto me hace querer vomitar sangre.»_ Sonreí al recordar su mueca de desaprobación, miraba eventualmente a la ventana en un desesperado deseo de que en cualquier momento ella entrara por allí. —_Adiós Sam Puckett, espero la vida algún día tenga ganas de juntarnos—_Suspiré mientras la carta resbalaba por mis manos, la releí nuevamente intentando ocupar la mente en otra cosa que no fuera ella—_Señor Freddie Benson, ha sido aceptado en la Universidad de Harvard, le esperamos pronto en las instalaciones de nuestra prestigiosa institución con los recaudos adjuntados a continuación._

* * *

**N/A: **

**-Sam llegó a Los Ángeles wii *-*.**

**-Freddie se lo tiene muy merecido -e.e-**

**-Este es un capítulo de transición.**


	8. Un tarro de azúcar es menos empalagoso

**Holaaa Queridos Fans de iCarly, los dejo con un nuevo capítulo, opiniones sugerencias, tomatazos, y zapatazos por reviews :D Nos leemos pronto!**

* * *

**POV GENERAL**

Sam Puckect atravesaba amenazantemente la playa con una calceta en la mano, en cuestión de segundos había derribado al grandulón, el cual se paró llorando y huyendo del lugar, ayudó a levantar al otro niño sacudiendo su espalda, quien tímidamente le agradeció para correr sin ninguna dirección aparente. Sam se encogió de hombros y arrojó su nueva calceta en la mochila para proseguir con su planificado recorrido, pasó por un kiosco y compró una pila de periódicos, se detuvo en seco cuando un pequeño niño haló insistentemente su camisa por detrás.

—_Papá es ella ¡Qué bueno que te pude alcanzar!—_Dijo casi sin aliento_. _

_—¿Uh?_—El rostro de la rubia denotaba sorpresa.

—_¡Ella me ayudo papá!_ —Dijo el pequeño.

—_¿Es cierto eso joven amiga?_—Sonreía abiertamente el padre del chico mientras extendía su mano.

—_ Hmm, Sí_—asintió lentamente Sam arrugando la frente.—_Pero no es gran cosa de verdad_ —Prosiguió encogiendo los hombros.

—_Me agrada tu modestia, últimamente de abusivos está lleno el mundo, al pequeño Ethan casi le roban su mesada en la playa, te dejo mi tarjeta por si algún día llegas a necesitarnos, siempre a tu orden_—Dijo amablemente el padre del chico mientras le entregaba una pequeña tarjeta personal a Sam.

—_¡Ay Dios!—_ Sonrió mientras padre e hijo se alejaban—_ Si supieran mi oscuro pasado._ —Remató para terminar en un sonora carcajada.

* * *

5 días después...

**POV FREDDIE**

_—¡Firma aquí, aquí y aquí!_—Dijo mi madre desesperadamente.

— _Si mamá me comprometo a usar champú dos veces, y te prometo despiojarme todas las noches antes de acostarme _— Accedí a firmar sin ánimos, mi madre nunca cambiaría, ni siquiera porque ya tenía 19 años.

—_Último llamado a los pasajeros del vuelo 321 con destino a Boston, Massachusetts—_Se escuchaba en los altavoces_._

—_¡Ya mamá, por favor!, ¡No es para siempre!_—Dije con resignación, limpiando el labial que mi mamá dejaba estampado en toda mi cara y ante sus gruesas lágrimas. Luego de algunas horas de vuelo llegué a Boston. _«__Jalacables, tecnicucho__»_—Vinieron las palabras de Sam a mi mente. El hecho de que no estudiaría nada relacionado con dirección técnica, computadoras o celulares, sorprendió a más de uno, Carly pegó un grito en el cielo que por poco me dejó sordo cuando se lo informé por vía telefónica, Spencer creyó haber descubierto en mi alguna enfermedad de nombre extraño, _"Aluciernidad"_ le llamó por mis supuestas alucinaciones, así el resto del mundo lo fue asimilando, mi madre al parecer fue la única que amó la idea. Tomé un taxi al salir de allí, finalmente había llegado al destino que por ahora me aguardaba.

_Facultad de Medicina Universidad de Harvard, _se leía en la fachada del edificio. Una chica muy coqueta se acercó a mi haciendo preguntas insistentemente.

—¿_Freddie Benson?_, _soy tu fan número uno, ¡Lo juro!_— Me decía en un tono realmente meloso

—_Seguro que sí—_Respondí , mientras un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al recordar a la desagradable Mandy.

—_¡Oh Freddie! ¿Puedo acompañarte a las residencias estudiantiles, para que dejes tu equipaje allí, y luego puedo llevarte a recorrer la ciudad y podemos comer un helado y_...

—_Está bien_—Interrumpí, después de todo en este lugar no conocía a nadie.

**POV SAM**

Seis días habían pasado desde que había llegado a la ciudad y no había tenido suerte con mi misión, estaba resignada a la idea de que tendría que regresarme a Seattle, cuando una brillante idea pasó por mi menté _«T__e dejo mi tarjeta por si algún día llegas a necesitarnos, siempre a tu orden__» _Recordé_ —!Claro la terjeta eso es!_—Suspiré aliviada. —_Albert Carnesale 310.495.1432._ _Director de La Universidad De California Los Ángeles (UCLA)_— Marqué una y otra vez, hasta que por fin atendieron mi llamada.

—_Buenas tardes ¿Quién habla?_—Dijo el Señor en un tono de voz que denotaba preocupación

—_Eh.. Em Perdone la insistencia ¡Buenas tardes! Soy Sam Puckett ¿Me recuerda? ¿El día en la playa hace 5 días? ¿La tarjeta?_ —Respondí bastante nerviosa por temor a una posible negativa.

—_¿Cómo no joven amiga? Claro que le recuerdo, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?_ —Dijo amablemente.

—_Bueno yo.._ —Vacilé un poco. — _Estoy sola en los angeles no tengo a nadie, no tengo empleo y estoy varada en un hotel consumiendo un premio que está a punto de acabarse._—Solté de golpe.

—_Comprendo señorita Puckett, pero mejor hablemos esto personalmente, ya que evidentemente no es de aquí, por favor tome un taxi e indíquele al conductor que la deje en la UCLA, acérquese a mi despacho y con gusto le recibiré.—_Dijo segundos antes de dar por terminada la plática.

Seguí sus indicaciones, llegué a su despacho, luego de un accidentado viaje por la autopista. La secretaria me hizo pasar.

—_¿Así que no tienes empleo?_ _¿Ni a nadie en la ciudad?_ —Decía mientras me miraba inquisitivamente.

—_ A...Así es. _—Titubeé un poco.

_ —¿Y te gustaría estudiar en nuestra prestigiosa institución?_ —Dijo el hombre elegantemente vestido.

— _Yo..._ —Dudé un poco, ¿Estudiar? No podía solo ofrecerme un empleo? Pero, ¡Rayos! No tenía opción — _Si, Seguro que me gustaría, es más me fascina la idea_—Dije tratando de parecer natural. Luego de más de dos horas de gestionar papeleo, inscripción y un largo etc., que despertaron un hambre feroz en mi estómago, por fin ya era parte de aquella universidad, tenía un cupo asegurado en una residencia estudiantil y lo que era mejor, no tendría que regresar a Seattle con las tablas en la cabeza. Emprendí el camino nuevamente al hotel, empaqué mis cosas de nuevo, traté de sacar durante más de media hora a Espumita de debajo de la cama, otra vez estaba todo en orden para partir a la mañana siguiente. Dormí reconfortada en la idea de que definitivamente este sería un nuevo y grandioso comienzo para mí.

El día había llegado, arribé a la habitación que me correspondía luego de un acontecido recorrido en mi motocicleta, en el cual me perdí cinco veces y estuve a punto de atropellar a un escandaloso perrito Chiuahua, al abrir la puerta me encontré con algo que desató dentro de mí el peor y mayor sentimiento de asco que pudiera sentir, la mitad del cuarto estaba pintado de rosa, repleto de cursis muñecos de felpa color fucsia y morado chillón, corazones, estrellas y una peculiar chica que se abalanzó hacia mi dándome un apretado abrazo.

—_Holaaa soy Cat Valentine, si, como gato en inglés, tu compañera de cuarto y espero seamos las mejores amigas en toodo el universo—_Dijo en un tono tan meloso que creí que vomitaría.

—_Sam Puckett_—Dije en tono cortante, no podía dejar de sorprenderme ante tanta cursilería junta. Ella solo puso una enorme cara de tonta esperando a que le dijera algo, mientras un escalofrío recorría mi cuerpo, indudablemente un tarro de azúcar era menos empalagoso.

* * *

**N/A:**

**-Por eso haz el bien sin MIRAR a QUIEN :).**

**-Bueno el que Freddie estudiara medicina se me ocurrió a último momento, ¿Darle un toque diferente? ¿Quizás? Jajaja.**

**-Si, Cat Valentine está en mi fic. :D**


	9. Niñeras

**¡Hola de nuevo queridos fans de iCarly!, en especial de SEDDIEEE, les dejo un nuevo capítulo de** "**Tú, yo y como siempre nuestro loco amor." Opiniones sugerencias, tomatazos, y zapatazos por reviews :D Nos leemos pronto!**

**iCarly y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, es una historia original de Dan Schneider.**

* * *

**POV GENERAL**

Una chica de cabello rojo, hacía numerosas preguntas y rogaba insistentemente a Sam por las respuestas.

—_¿Y te gustan las jirafas?_ _¿Y los osos? A mi me gustan las jirafas, un día un oso atacó a mi hermano y oohhh Por Dios ¿Tú eres Sam? ¿Sam la mejor amiga de Carly? ¿La de iCarly?_—Dijo Cat riendo entrecortadamente._  
_

Sam solo resoplaba mientras acomodaba sus cosas. —_¡Oye amiga!, comprendo que en tus venas corre miel con azúcar glass, pero por favor déjame al menos asimilar que tengo que soportar esto por mucho tiempo. —_Dijo mientras guardaba la maleta en el clóset luego de haber desempacado. Luego abrió su Perabook y se sentó sobre su nueva cama, al encenderla entró un aviso en la esquina inferior derecha_«_Carly Shay quiere iniciar sesión de videochat contigo. Aceptar. Cancelar.___»_ La chica pelirroja se acercó por detrás de la espalda de Sam.

—_!Oh Por Dios! !Ohh Por Dios Carly Shay, la de iCarly! —_Gritó una emocionada Cat, levantándose para comenzar a dar vueltas en círculos.

—_¡Cat! ¡Ey Cat! Shhh no digas n-a-d-a ¿Entiendes? ¡Sileeencio toootal!_ —Suplicó Sam, hablando pausado y como a un niño de cinco años, colocando el dedo índice sobre la boca

—_Es... está bien Sam_—Dijo Cat casi en un murmullo conteniendo la emoción.

En algún lugar de Boston el otrora nerd empedernido se encontraba en la cafetería de la facultad, luego de haber dejado sus pertenencias en su habitación ___«__Pensum de la carrera de Medicina__»_— Se leía en la hoja que reposaba en sus manos —_Genial—S_uspiró mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida.

**POV SAM**

La extraña chica con la que tendría que compartir habitación resultaba un poco molesta, sin embargo lucía realmente graciosa con sus muecas y su risa entrecortada, creí que era algo a lo que podría acostumbrarme.

—_¡Oye amiga!, comprendo que en tus venas corre miel con azúcar glass, pero por favor déjame al menos asimilar que tengo que soportar esto por mucho tiempo. _—Solté en seco, en un intento desesperado de que callara. Tomé mi Perabook y me senté sobre la cama al encenderla y conectarme a internet, inmediatamente un anuncio apareció en la pantalla, Carly, ¿Qué quería esta vez? Mientras Cat daba vueltas sobre sí misma y gritaba de la emoción, le supliqué que se callara.

—_Permíteme escuchar al menos_— Dijo sonriendo suplicantemente sentándose al lado contrario de la cama.

—_Está bien—A_sentí suavemente.

—_¡Pero si dices una sola palabra, haré cada segundo de tu vida miserable!_—Sonreí ante el gesto de terror que tenía Cat en su cara. Presioné ___«__Aceptar____»_ Para encontrarme con una histérica Carly, quien manoteaba y gritaba indignada.

—_¿Sam Puckett en dónde te metiste? ¿Llamé al hotel en dónde se supone que estarías y me encuentro con la sopresa de que ya no estás allí?¡Freddie me confesó que no te irías por una semana, si no probablemente por siglos!¿Te volviste loca? Emm _—Carraspeó—_ ¡Quiero decir más loca! Me debes una explicación señorita—_Dijo Carly cruzándose de brazos.

—_¡Ay por favor! No compliques más el asunto Carls_,_ estoy muy bien_—Dije sonriendole forzadamente mostrando mis dientes lo más que podía. —_Y debo dejarte porque tengo un asunto pendiente, sabes a qué asunto me refiero, mamá debe llenar su estómago—_Dije señalando mi barriga.

_ —¡No Sam!¡Noo!¡No!¡No lo hagas Sam!Saaam!_— Bramó.

—_Adiós Carlangas—_ Dije agachando la cabeza mientras cerraba la tapa de la Perabook.

**POV** **FREDDIE**

_—Y debo dejarte porque tengo un asunto pendiente, sabes a qué asunto me refiero, mamá debe llenar su estómago, me dijo señalando su panza, y_ _entonces me dejó con la palabra en la boca_—Dijo Carly imitando a Sam, debía admitir que resultaba realmente graciosa.

—_¿Entonces no lograste localizar a Sam?—_Suspiré.

_—¿Uhh? No Freddie, lo siento, eres un tontito si todavía querías a Sam debiste decírselo antes de que se fuera ¿No crees?, en serio no era tan díficil, sabes como es ella, se hace la dura, pero es blandita por dentro, ahora quién sabe en que anda, al parecer no quiere que nadie lo sepa, ni siquiera yo. —_Dijo Carly con su peor cara de lástima.

_ —No es tan fácil como lo dices Carly, no sé que le pasó conmigo, cada vez era más y más díficil hablarle y simplemente cuando me dí cuenta de que de verdad quería volver con ella, de un momento a otro desapareció—_Le dije con resignación.

_—¡Ay no!¡Ay no! ¡Freddie creo que es mi culpa!—_Dijo mostrandose algo nerviosa._  
_

_ —¡Carlyyy!—_Se oía al coronel Shay llamándole. —_¡Oh hola Freddie!_—Dijo alegremente el coronel asomándose del otro lado de la pantalla.

—_Hola señor Shay— _Respondí sin ánimos.

—_Carly te tengo que dejar, ya va a empezar mi primera clase y no quiero llegar retardado—_Sin dejarle responder cerré la laptop y emprendí el camino a mi primera clase, ¿Qué culpa podría tener ella de lo que estaba pasando?

**POV SAM**

_—¡No entendí nada!_—Dijo Cat en tono de reproche.

—_Ni tienes por qué entenderlo—_L_e _dije rodando los ojos. Cat me miraba indignada. Y se lanzó en su cama boca abajo. Sintiendome ligeramente culpable le busqué conversación, al parecer ya había olvidado con sorprendente rápidez lo sucedido.

—_¿Entonces de dónde eres Cat?—_Dije con desgano.

_—¿Uh?_ _¿Yo?_ —Dijo en tono de sorpresa.

—_¡Si tú!—_Dije adoptando una vocecita aguda._  
_

—_¡Soy de aquí Sam!_ —Sonrió alegremente. —_Estudié en una fabulosa escuela que se llama Hollywood Arts, mis amigos y mi familia viven aquí, pero quiero demostrarles que no soy la tonta, frágil y dulce Cat que creen que soy, que puedo valerme por mí misma, así que, bueno, aquí estoy_—Dijo al parecer no estando muy segura de lo que afirmaba.

— _Oh excelente historia, creo que me dió hambre—_Me limité a responder sin darle mucha importancia.

_—__¿Y tú?_—Inquirió la pelirroja.

—_Hay cosas que es mejor no saber—_ Le dije mientras miraba con preocupación el dinero que me quedaba en la billetera.

—_Ay no, yo tampoco tengo mucho dinero, no sé que voy a hacer, no quiero regresar con las tablas en la cabeza_— Musitó mirándome con una cara de tragedia inigualable.—_Recuerdo cuando era pequeña y mi niñera me decía "Eres muy inocente Cat, cuando crezcas te van a devorar", no sé que me quiso decir pero desde entonces odio que muestren sus dientes muy cerca de mí.— _Dijo algo contrariada. Era abrumadora la facilidad con la que Cat saltaba de un tema a otro.

—_¡Eso es Cat!—_Le dije mientras pasaba mi mano por su hombro—_ Podemos asociarnos y tener nuestro propio negocio, ¿Qué te parece?—_Solo me miraba atónita.

_—¿Uh?— _Dijo pareciendo no entender lo que le decía.

_ —¡Niñeras Cat, podemos ser niñeras en nuestro tiempo libre!—_Dije maravillada por la idea que se me acababa de ocurrir.

* * *

**N/A:**

**-¿Qué culpa podría tener ella de lo que estaba pasando? Ay por Dios Freddie :D Jajajaja.  
**

**-Esto es una vaga idea que tengo de Sam & Cat, al parecer ellas irán a la escuela juntas, pero yo prefiero que ellas vayan a la universidad :D.**


	10. El nuevo amor de Sam

**Holaaa estoy de nuevo por aquí con un nuevo capítulo, como pudieron notar incorporé otro de los pintorescos personajes de Dan Schneider en la historia, a Cat Valentine ¿Cómo lo hará Dan en Sam & Cat?, quien sabe, Jajajajaja. No me maten con este capítulo, pero es que nada es eterno en el mundo, mucho menos el sufrimiento, ya entenderán lo que les digo. ¡Besos nos leemos pronto! :D**

**iCarly y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, es una historia original producto de la grandiosa imaginación de Dan Schneider.**

* * *

**POV SAM**

_—¿Niñeras? ¡Sii eso es!—_Gritó Cat_— ¿Pero cómo Sam? Es decir, ¿Cómo vamos a hacer para ser niñeras? ¿Hay que estudiar algo? Yaayy yo solo sé cantar, bailar y actuar, coleccionar jirafas de peluche, no sé hacer nada más.—_En su cara se formaba una mueca graciosa que reflejaba un profundo pánico_._

_—No seas tonta Cat. —_Repliqué. _— Solo debemos cuidar pequeños humanos y evitar que algo malo les pase, prácticamente nos pagan por no hacer mucho, nos viene muy bien, los horarios de clases no nos dejan otra opción, no tenemos mucho dinero y no podemos dejar la universidad sin siquiera culminar el primer trimestre, eso si que sería un fracaso, como trabajaremos las dos en esto las ganancias las partiremos a la mitad. —_Traté de hacer entender a la peculiar chica lo brillante que era mi idea_._

_—¿Uh?, está bien no entiendo mucho, pero suena como algo que es conveniente—_Dijo Cat con su curiosa risa entrecortada.

_—Bien, Entonces es un trato, ¿Socias?_—Dije extendiéndole mi mano luego de haberla escupido.

—_E...Es un trato._— Musitó apretando mi mano con una mueca de asco.

—_Bien, solo tenemos que hacer unos volantes, subir un anuncio a internet y otro a algún períodico local, ¿Alguna idea Cat? _—Dije lanzándole un cojín, porque estaba por quedarse dormida sobre su cama. Se levantó y me ayudó a diseñar algunos volantes, llamamos a algunos periódicos locales y publicamos anuncios en algunas páginas web, esto consumió alguna parte de los ahorros que tenía en mi cuenta bancaria, pero después de todo era solo una inversión o al menos de eso traté de convencerme.

_—No eres de aquí Sam, ¿Verdad? Eres de Seattle, del otro lado del país, lo sé porque no me perdía iCarly, un día vinieron a Los Ángeles, ¿Lo recuerdas?, en la fiesta de Kenan Thompson, había un gracioso panda...¿Pero por qué estás tan lejos de tus amigos y de tu familia?—_Dijo Cat con los ojos entrecerrados.

_—La verdad Cat, es que como extrañamente notaste soy de Seattle y pues si, soy Sam, Sam la de iCarly y si lo recuerdo, fue una buena fiesta, alejarme de mi mamá no es gran cosa, aún viviendo bajo el mismo techo no nos vemos mucho, tengo una hermana, somos gemelas, por desgracia, pero vive del otro lado del mundo, y por lo de los amigos solo puedo decirte que tengo dos grandes amigos en Seattle uno se llama Gibby, apuesto a que has reído mucho con él en el webshow y el otro se llama Spencer, no es un amigo de mi edad, pero es una gran persona, por lo demás, con el tiempo comprenderás que hasta los mejores amigos pueden volverse completos desconocidos y terminó la historia, es todo lo que vas a saber de mi, está bien, solo porque ahora tenemos un negocio, porque de lo contrario, seguramente no habrías sabido nada, pero en resumen, es suficiente.—_Dije percatandome del enorme nudo que acababa de formarse en mi garganta.

_—Ay no, no Sam, ¿Carly y Freddie, tus mejores amigos son completos desconocidos para ti? Entonces, ¿Al final ganó el Creddie? ¡Qué terrible! —_Dijo halando su cabello_— Yo soy Seddie, de hecho tengo mi paleta con la foto de ustedes dos pegada en una de las paredes de mi habitación, no, no, siento que se desplomó uno de mis sueños y ahora ¿Qué voy a hacer?—_Dijo Cat con los ojos vidriosos, a punto de romper en llanto, como si ese de verdad se tratara de un asunto importante —_¿De verdad existe una persona más extraña que esta chica?_— Pensé.

—_Ya Cat, tranquila_—Traté de consolarla en un intento desesperado porque dejara de llorar, aún estaba desconcertada de que hubiera entendido mi indirecta, realmente había subestimado a esta chica.— _Las cosas no son así, Carly es mi amiga, es solo que está en Italia y queda muy lejos, ¿Sabes? Del otro lado del mundo, ella tiene su novio, se llama Luciano..._

_—¿Y Freddie?—_Interrumpió la pelirroja_._

_—Pues el muy imbé... Quise decir Freddie tiene su novia también, lo cierto es que ahora no recuerdo su_ _nombre _—Lo curioso es que ni siquiera sabía como se llamaba. —_Pero supongo que son felices ¿No? y si no lo son Cat, no sabría decírtelo, porque cada quien decidió tomar un rumbo distinto, no quiere decir que ya no seamos amigos todos, ni que ya no nos tengamos cariño, es solo que ahora es de una forma diferente. _

_—Genial, ya entiendo Sam—_Dijo secándose las lágrimas—_ Por un momento me asusté ¡Qué alivio!, ¡Ay por Dios ya es tarde son las 9 pm! Debemos dormir Sam, tenemos Clase a primera hora_—Dijo Cat mirando su reloj, por alguna razón esta chica me resultaba familiar, su inocencia me recordaba a quien alguna vez fuera mi gran e inmaculada mejor amiga, algo que impidió que desde el principio le partiera la cara en dos.

_—Por favor Cat, ¿Estás bromeando verdad?_

_—¿Noo?—_Dijo arrugando la frente— _Cambiate y duerme Sammy mañana será un largo día_.—Dijo apagando la luz de su mesita de noche —_¿Sammy? ¡Qué asco!—_Pensé_._

**POV FREDDIE**

Llegué por fin a mi habitación, lancé mis zapatos y rápidamente tomé un baño, el día no pudo hacerse más largo, bioquímica, anatomía humana y embriología, materias agotadoras y largas, era el primer día de clases y ya tenía una pila de deberes.

—_Ey, Freddie toma_—Dijo Harry uno de mis compañeros de cuarto lanzando una cerveza que por fortuna logré atrapar.

—_Chicos creo que no deberíamos consumir alcohol, no es correcto, mañana hay clases y..._—Harry y Daniel me miraban ofendidos— _Está bien chicos pero solo una—_Repliqué_—_. Una, si claro, terminaron borrachos aquellos dos planeando con todas las chicas con las que se acostarían ese año.

—_Miranda, es mía ya la aparté ni la toques. — Okey, pero Estella es mía..._ —Se escuchaba decir a los chicos,_ c_oloqué la almohada de modo que me tapara la cara, lo menos que quería era escuchar la vida sexual de dos completos desconocidos. En ese momento Sam vino a mi mente de nuevo ¿En dónde te habás metido Sam? ¿En qué andabas? Saqué mi celular del bolsillo y marqué inútilmente su número, seguramente hace mucho que lo había cambiado, ya no recordaba la última vez que hablamos por teléfono, lancé el celular con resignación en la mesa de noche y traté de dormirme.

**POV GENERAL**

Cat tarareaba mientras se peinaba, lanzó la toalla mojada que tenía en la cabeza sobre Sam.

_—¡Sam, levántate, no seas floja!—_Gritaba la pelirroja frente al espejo, Sam se levantó despelucada, con la toalla en la cabeza y bostezando.

_—¿Qué hora es?_—Dijo estirando los brazos.

—_Seis y media._

—¡_Ay por Dios Cat! ¿Estás loca? ¡Es muy temprano!—_Dijo Sam dando golpes a la cama.

_—Nada de eso señorita, entramos a las 7:30 ¡Alístate!_—Replicó Cat en tono de desaprobación.

Sam se colocó una pantunfla y luchaba por despegar a Espumita de la otra, iba dando traspiés camino al baño. Cat había terminado de alistarse hacía ya rato, trajo de vuelta un par de emparedados y jugos de naranja. Sam terminaba de alistarse amarrando sus botas. Desayunaron y salieron rumbo a su primera clase.

_—¿No te sientes emocionada Sam? ¡En serio es mi sueño estudiar Arte y música en un nivel más alto!¡Yay!¡No puedo creer que esté aquí!_— Dijo Cat dando pequeños saltitos.

_—Si bebé, no lo pongas en duda—_Musitó Sam poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Ingresaban al aula de clases, un salón muy pintoresco repleto de curiosos instrumentos musicales, en el centro un montón de escritorios dispuestos a modo de círculo y un extravagante profesor de apariencia aparatosa y desaliñada les daba la bienvenida.

_—Buenos días queridos estudiantes, soy Marc Hamilton _—Dijo haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

_—Han de saber que el talento musical es nato, corre en su venas, aquí lo puliremos y lo haremos crecer—_Espetó el extraño profesor dando tumbos.

_—Oh caballero pase adelante_—Decía el profesor, virando hacia la puerta.

Un chico de unos 19 años, tal vez 20 de cabello negro corto, de tez blanca, y de vibrantes ojos verdes se encontraba parado bajo el umbral con un gitarra colgando en su espalda y sonriendo ladeadamente. Atravesó el salón de un lado a otro mientras las chicas miraban atónitas dándose codazos entre sí. Cat halaba la camiseta de Sam insistentemente, mientras ella no le daba mayor importancia al asunto rodando los ojos y haciendo gestos de desaprobación.

_—¡Muy bien joven, llegó justo a tiempo para un dueto!, !Sii señores como lo oyen vamos a ver que es lo que tienen! ¡No importa si nunca han hecho esto profesionalmente! Pase adelante usted por llegar tarde, y usted por mirar al techo cuando hablaba, y por favor escupa el chicle—_Dijo el maestro señalando a Sam y poniendo la mano debajo de su boca para recibir la goma de mascar_._

Dos sillas estaban dispuestas una frente a otra en el medio del círculo formado por los escritorios, Sam daba pesados pasos fulminando con la mirada a los presentes.

—_Si no tengo opción.—_Espetó Sam encogiéndose de hombros.

—P_reséntense a su público, señorita por favor, caballero por favor_—Dijo el profesor con las manos en la cadera y exagerada sonrisa.

—_E..Emm Soy Sam Puckett, tengo 19 años y me gusta el jamón._

_—Es Sam la de iCarly— _Murmuraban los alumnos entre aplausos.

—_¡Esa es mi amiga!_—Gritaba y aplaudía Cat eufóricamente.

_—Matt Cyrus, tengo 19 y creo que también me gusta el jamón—_Dijo a modo de chiste. A Sam se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento.

Matt y Sam intercambiaban miradas furtivas, la chica se mostraba incómoda, el joven afinaba su guitarra y observaba de reojo a la rubia. La química era innegable ¿Sería este chico el nuevo amor de Sam?

* * *

**N/A:**

**-Me encanta Matt.**


	11. Vista al mar

**Helouu estoy de nuevo por aquí trayéndoles un nuevo capi de esta SeddOsa historia, solo puedo decirles que se vienen algunas sorpresitas por allí :D.**

**iCarly y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, (Y si me perteneciera no se llamaría i"CARLY" y Freddie & Sam seguirían juntos Jajaja) es una historia original Dan Schneider.**

* * *

**POV GENERAL**

_—¿Y bien? ¿Alguna canción que ambos sepan?_ —Dijo sonriente el profesor Hamilton.

_—¿You're Beautiful, de James Blunt? —_Expresó Matt con picardía_ — ¿La conoces Puckett? _—Propuso sin apartar la mirada de Sam.

—_¿Bromeas Cyrus? —_Dijo Sam con indignación haciendo énfasis en el apellido del chico_— Digo, si la conozco, pero es tan cursi _—Prosiguió estremeciéndose y haciendo una mueca de vómito.

_—¡Perfecto! ¡Maravilloso! Es una canción llena de sentimiento—_Interrumpió el maestro_— empiecen en 5,4,3... _

_—Ay por Dios ¡NO ASÍ!_—Interrumpió una alterada Sam.

_—!Está bien como quieran, y cuando quieran!_—Musitó el maestro pareciendo ofendido.

_—¿Empiezas tú, o empiezo yo?_ —Inquirió Sam con desgano.

_—Las damas primero_—Dijo amablemente el pelinegro.

—_Hmmm ok ¡Empiezas tú! Una estrofa yo, una tú, el coro juntos y bablablá—_Dijo Sam fastidiada_._

_—¿Siempre eres así de entusiasta?—_Expresó Matt sarcásticamente_._

_—¿Qué dijiste?—_Espetó Sam dedicándole una mirada asesina_._

_—Nada—_Dijo sonriente el chico de ojos verdes mientras empezaba a tocar la guitarra.

_—__My life is brilliant._—Vocalizó el pelinegro.

Matt hizo un ademán a Sam para que comenzara _—¡Ayy! ¡Qué embarazoso es esto!_ —Gruñó Sam mientras inspiraba aire y empezaba a cantar.

_—My love is pure._—Entonó suavemente Sam con las mejillas encendidas.

_—__I saw an angel._

_Of that I'm sure.—_Prosiguió Matt sonriente mirando fijamente a Sam.

_—__She smiled at me on the subway._

_She was with another man._—Cantó una inspirada Sam con los ojos cerrados.

_—But I won't lose no sleep on that, _  
_'Cause I've got a plan._—Recitó Matt guiñándole un ojo.

_—You're beautiful. You're beautiful. _  
_You're beautiful, it's true. _  
_I saw you face in a crowded place, _  
_And I don't know what to do, _  
_'Cause I'll never be with you._—Entonaron al unisono.

_—Yeah, she caught my eye, _  
_As we walked on by._—Entonó Sam ahora sonriente.

_—She could see from my face that I was, _  
_Fucking high,And I don't think that I'll see her again,_  
_But we shared a moment that will last till the end.—_Recitó el chico sonriendo pícaramente.

_—You're beautiful. You're beautiful. _  
_You're beautiful, it's true. _  
_I saw you face in a crowded place, _  
_And I don't know what to do, _  
_'Cause I'll never be with you._—Prosiguió Sam inspiradamente.

_—You're beautiful. You're beautiful. _  
_You're beautiful, it's true._  
_There must be an angel with a smile on her face, _  
_When she thought up that I should be with you. _—Continuó Matt tomando el atrevimiento de acariciar suavemente la mejilla izquierda de Sam.  
_But it's time to face the truth, _  
_I will never be with you.—_Remató la rubia con los ojos vidriosos_._

_—!Bravo!_ _¡Bravo!_—Gritó el profesor interponiéndose ante un calmado y sonriente Matt y una avergonzada Sam, quien al parecer había encontrado una vista interesante en el suelo del salón, los compañeros aplaudían eufóricamente—_Pueden irse a sus asientos—_Prosiguió dándoles pequeñas palmaditas en el hombro a la rubia y al pelinegro_._

_—__Buen trabajo Puckett— _Dijo Matt sonriendo.

_—__¿Uh? Ah, igual_—Musitó la rubia asintiendo.

Así continuó una larga clase de tres horas y media, en las que el extravagante profesor Hamilton puso a prueba a todo el salón- Entre aullidos, gritos, y canciones desafinadas, Sam se encontraba de nuevo con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo.

**POV SAM**

___«_But it's time to face the truth, I will never be with you___»_**—**Pero es tiempo de hacerle frente a la verdad, nunca estaré contigo... Fredward Benson. Por un momento me había sentido tan bien, en otro mundo, que por fin alguien como yo hacía algo especial y resultaba agradable, pero la realidad viene y te trae de golpe a tierra— _¡Maldición!Qué estúpida eres Samantha Puckett!_—Grité para mis adentros_._

_—__Buen trabajo Puckett— _Dijo el peculiar chico mientras esbozaba una estúpida sonrisa.

_—__¿Uh? Ah, igual—_Respondí asintiendo luego de haberme tomado por sorpresa.

La clase se tornó larga y tediosa luego del vergonzoso evento en el que el desaliñado profesor Hamilton me involucró. —_¡Ay por Dios!_ _¿En qué lío me metí?—_Dije mientras buscaba la manera de no quedarme dormida_._

**POV FREDDIE**

_—Y bien Benson, ¿Qué es el mediastino y defina su función en el cuerpo humano?— _Dijo el Doctor Garner tomándome por sorpresa.

—_¿Uh?_—Respondí mientras el profesor clavaba su mirada helada en mí— _Estoy muerto_—Pensé— _¿Uh?_ _¿El mediastino? —_Dije, sabiendo en el problema que me estaba metiendo, el Profesor Garner era un experimentado y veterano médico con la fama de hacer la vida de cuadros a los estudiantes.

_—Si, página 124, Estructuras anatómicas, Benson, ¿O no leyó?¿Lo que se les recomendó para hoy?—_Dijo frunciendo el seño.

_—Es una estructura anatómica, formada por la unión del esternón, las vértebras dorsales y las costillas, junto al gran cartílago costal, cuya función es proteger los órganos que se encuentran en el interior de la también llamada caja torácica, los cuales son el corazón, pulmones y grandes vasos sanguíneos, como la arteria aorta y las venas cava inferior y superior—_Solté de golpe mientras mi alma volvía al cuerpo.

—_Hmmm, bien, correcto_—Dijo el Dr. Garner esbozando una maliciosa sonrisa— ¡_Examen sopresa!_—Exclamó entrelazando maquiavélicamente sus manos—_ Saquen_ _Lápiz y borrador—_Dijo mientras sacaba una pesada pila de hojas de su maletín.

—_!Lo que me faltaba!_—Pensé— Mis comprensivos compañeros de cuarto no solo no me habían dejado dormir, ni estudiar, tampoco Sam Puckett me lo permitió, no en cuerpo presente, pero si por su ausencia, causándome un pesado insomnio, que me hizo dormirme en clases, definitivamente había llegado la hora de dejarla atrás.

* * *

*******1 mes después*******

**POV GENERAL**

Sam y Cat se encontraban sentadas en la arena bajo la sombra de una sombrilla, con un block de dibujo descansando en sus piernas y pinturas regadas en el suelo, frente a una agradable vista al mar, el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor, era un día caluroso y con el cielo peculiarmente despejado, el viento soplaba ocasionalmente refrescando sus rostros.

_—!Le gustas Sam!_—Exclamó Cat emocionada.

—_¡Le gustas Sam!_—Imitó exageradamente Sam a Cat sonriendo sarcásticamente.

—_¡Es en serio! y permíteme decirte que eres muy afortunada, todas las chicas andan muy pendientes de él, le hacen regalos y lo persiguen, pero él, él todo el tiempo anda pendiente de ti, solo de ti, y... y recuerdas ¿Cuándo te salvó aquella tarde de ser atropellada?_—Dijo Cat con los ojos destellantes.

_—No es gran cosa Cat, solo somos compañeros y nada más—_Dijo Sam dando vuelta a su block_—¿Te gusta? La llamo Dedos—_Sonrió Sam mostrando una curiosa pintura de dos manos.

—_Wow son manos, con dedos, ¿Dedos? ¿Uh? Ya entiendo_— Dijo Cat, primero confusa y luego riendo escandalosamente.

_—¡Ya para Cat!_—Musitó Sam sonriendo.

_—Es que... es que es tan gracioso Sam_—Exclamó la pelirroja.

_—Oh si bebé, no me queda la menor duda—_ Dijo rodando los ojos—_Pinté una parecida una vez que estuve en una institución mental—_Dijo Sam serenamente.

_—Yayy ¿En serio? ¡Yo tambien estuve en una!_—Exclamó Cat emocionada— _Aww tenemos tanto en común—_Dijo la pelirroja mientras abrazaba a su amiga_—¿Y bien? entonces, ¿Te gusta Matty?_— Dijo cambiando de tema como era natural en ella.

—_Ummm digamos que, ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?_—Dijo la rubia frunciendo el seño.

_—¿No...No sé? ¡E...Es que solo... Solo quiero saberlo Sam!_—Exclamó la pelirroja nerviosa.

_—Tienes razón, Cat, queremos saberlo—_Dijo Matt quien se acercaba lentamente guiñando un ojo y sonriendo cómplicemente a Cat.

_—¡Túúúúú!—_Dijo Sam dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a su amiga_._

—_¿Yoo?,_ _me voy a... ¡A bañar a Espumita!—_Dijo mientras recogía sus cosas para luego perderse de vista atravesando la playa_._

_—¿Y bien Sam?, ¿Te gusto? ¿O no? —S_onrió Matt sentándose al lado de la rubia.

* * *

**N/A:**

** -Estos últimos capítulos han sido de un protagonismo casi exclusivo de Sam****, pronto cambiará. :).**

**-El apellido de Matt se me ocurrió viendo ****13 fantasmas****, pero solo puedo adelantarles que no tiene nada que ver con el malo de esa película. Es un amor este chico me lo quedaría para mí xD. Jajaja**

**-Les dejo la traducción de la canción por si quieren leerla, a mi me encanta *-*.  
**

** Mi vida es brillante.  
Mi amor es puro.  
Vi un ángel.  
De eso estoy seguro.  
Ella me sonrió en el metro.  
Ella estaba con otro hombre.  
Pero no perderé el sueño por eso,  
Porque tengo un plan.**

**Tu eres hermosa, eres hermosa.**  
**Eres hermosa, es cierto.**  
**Ví tu cara en un lugar lleno,**  
**Y no sé que hacer,**  
**Porque nunca estaré contigo.**

**Si, ella llamó mi atención,**  
**Cuando nos cruzamos.**  
**Ella pudo darse cuenta viendo mi cara que yo estaba,**  
**alucinando.**  
**Y no creo que la vuelva a ver de nuevo,**  
**Pero compartimos un momento que durará por siempre.**  
**Tu eres hermosa, eres hermosa.**

**Eres hermosa, es cierto.**  
**Ví tu cara en un lugar lleno.**  
**Y no sé que hacer,**  
**Porque nunca estaré contigo.**  
**Tu eres hermosa, eres hermosa.**  
**Eres hermosa, es cierto**  
**Debió haber un ángel con un sonrisa en su cara,**  
**Cuando ella pensó que yo debería estar contigo.**  
**Pero es tiempo de hacerle frente a la verdad**  
**Nunca estaré contigo.**


	12. Odio la nieve

**Holaa amigos les traigo un nuevo capítulo rápidamente porque ando inspirada Jajaja, en serio no me maten por lo que leeran a continuación, pero siento que mi querida Sam merece ser reivindicada, siempre era a ella a la que Freddie dejaba últimamente en segundo plano y NO es justo D: En fin no por eso dejo de decir que AMO el SEDDIEEE *-*, pero todo a su tiempo! :P**

**iCarly y además podría decir que Sam & Cat y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, son historias originales de Dan Schneider.**

**PD: JanethAragon** yo también soy SEDDIE de corazón Jajajaja solo quiero ponerle más drama a la historia, ni siquiera yo, sé como va a terminar :P

**seddieA98** Pronto se encontrarán, y vaya encuentro Jajajaja. No! no son ideas tuyas, y puede que lo siga cambiando mientras se me ocurren más cosas xD.

Gracias por sus reviews chicas, besos!

* * *

**POV SAM**

_—¿Y bien? entonces, ¿Te gusta Matty?_— Dijo Cat repitiendo su pregunta inicial.

—_Ummm digamos que, ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?_—Tragé grueso evadiéndola y tratando de parecer natural, no quería quedar expuesta.

_—¿No...No sé? ¡E...Es que solo... Solo quiero saberlo Sam!_—Dijo titubeando, mientras pude percatarme de que las manos le temblaban.

_—Tienes razón, Cat, queremos saberlo—_Pude escuchar la voz de Matt quien se acercaba lentamente guiñandole un ojo a Cat.

_—¡Túúúúú!—_Grité con indignación a Cat, esta situación, sin duda, era obra de ella_._

—_¿Yoo?,_ _me voy a... ¡A bañar a espumita!—_Colocó una absurda excusa , al instante recogió sus cosas para luego perderse de vista atravesando la playa_._

_—¿Y bien Sam?, ¿te gusto? ¿O no? _—Sonrió Matt sentándose a mi lado.

—_¿Por qué quieres saberlo?_— Dije desafiándolo, él mantenía su estúpida calma desesperante, solo soltó una pequeña risa y se quedó viendo como rompían las olas, dentro de ese silencio incómodo nos quedamos por al menos tres minutos. —_¡Oyee Mathew Cyrus te hice una pregunta!_—Dije dándole un codazo— Él solo volteó y me miró impasible, sonrió y bajó la mirada un instante.

_—Desde el primer momento en que te ví, supe que eras especial Sam, sé que te gusta el jamón, sé por mala suerte que tienes una curiosa arma a la que llamas calceta de mantequilla, un gato un poco agresivo que casi me quita un dedo, que hacías un webshow llamado iCarly y ¡Auch! —_Interrumpió para sobarse la rodilla_— Gracias por el golpe que me diste el día que te dije que nunca había oído de el, seguro que nunca lo voy a olvidar, te faltan al menos una docena de tornillos—_Dijo desordenando mi cabello_._

_—¿Por qué yo?_— Interrumpí sorprendida. —_ Es decir, ¿Por qué te enamoraste de mí, si traes a media universidad loca por ti?._

_—Yo no he dicho que me he haya enamorado de ti Sam— _Dijo serenamente, provocando que se desbordara un sentimiento de furia dentro de mí, que por poco hace que le rompa la cara. —_Pero ahora que lo dices_— Prosiguió sonriendo —_Me gustas, y mucho Sam— Y estoy como nunca imaginé cofesándole mis sentimientos a la chica más rara que me ha tocado conocer—_Dijo, para luego soltar un largo suspiro_— Y por cierto, es verdad, estoy enamorado de ti Puckett._

_—Yo...—_Me había quedado sin palabras_— No sé que decirte—_Proseguí_._

_—Entonces, no digas nada— _Dijo Matt sonriendo.

—_Es decir,_ _Ay por Dios esto es tan vergonzoso—_Gruñí_— Respondiendo a tu pregunta, o más bien a la de Cat, si, me gustas Matt, pero no estoy enamorada de ti._—Dije con la mayor franqueza posible.

—_Eso es suficiente para mí Sam _—Dijo acercándome con sus manos a su rostro—S_i me lo permites, puedo hacer que me__ ames_—Terminó para plantarme un beso suave, el cual correspondí— _¡Rayos!—_Grité para mis adentros_, _Matt y su halo de misterio, eran tremendamente encantadores, una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo desde mi cabeza hasta las puntas de mis pies mientras él me besaba.

**POV GENERAL**

**—**_¿Entonces son novios?—_Gritó emocionada la pelirroja_._

_—Digamos que sí—_Dijo Sam asintiendo suavemente.

—_¡Es lo máximo Saam!, Matt es tan lindo, todas se morirán de envidia cuando lo sepan_—Expresó Cat suspirando con las manos juntas a un lado de su rostro.

_—Si, si, como quieras pero habla más bajito_—Dijo Sam colocando un dedo sobre su boca mientras sus ojos parecían salirse de sus órbitas.

_—¿Así que Sammy tiene novio?,!Sammy tiene novio! !Sammy tiene novio!_—Gritaba un pequeño niño dando vueltas por la sala.

_—¡Dice!, !Dice! Cállate o te juro que...—_Dijo Sam con las mejillas encendidas.

_—¿O qué? ¿Se lo vas a decir a mi papá?_—Dijo el pequeño retando a Sam.

—_Diceeeeeeeeee—_Gruñó Sam con un rodillo en la mano_._

—_Pequeño egendro, te voy a...—_Dijo Sam persiguiéndolo_._

_—¡Ya! ¡Sam! !Suéltame!—_Suplicó ante Sam quien ahora lo tenía guindando en el aire por las solapas de su camisa.

—_Lo haré. pero promete que no dirás nada más sobre el tema_—Dijo Sam bajando lentamente al niño.

_—Está bien Sam, que irritable eres—_Dijo el pequeño riendo sonoramente mientras se acomodaba la camisa_._

_—Awww que lindo eres Dice—_Dijo Cat quien se había acercado para abrazar al pequeño.

—_Oh sí,_ _Qué ternura—Dijo Sam con desgano rodando los ojos._

_—¡Buenas tardes señoritas!—_Dijo el padre del pequeño abriendo la puerta. _¿Cómo se portó Dice hoy?—_Prosiguió.

—¡_Muy bien! ¿Verdad pequeño?—_ Dijo Cat mientras le desordenaba el cabello al niño.

—_Muchas gracias Cat, Sam, ¿Nos vemos el sábado?_—Dijo entregándoles 20 dólares a cada una.

—_Seguro que sí, nos vemos pronto_— Dijo Sam sonriendo maliciosamente mientras le hacía una seña a Dice con las manos—_Te tengo en la mira_ —Moduló la rubia.

**_*****_ Un tiempo después_*****_**

**POV FREDDIE**

_8:00 am _—Observé en el reloj que reposaba en la mesita de noche.—_¡Ey Julie Levántate!—_Dije a la rubia que descansaba en mi pecho desnudo. —_¡Ay por Dios siento que la cabeza me va a estallar!_—Dije mientras me sobaba la frente, —W_ow que noche la de anoche —_Pensé al observar a la hermosa chica que descansaba en la cama.

Había llegado diciembre, el frío arreciaba en la ciudad, fui a la cocina del apartamento de Julie, preparé café y me senté frente a la amplia ventana de la cocina.

—_Buenos Días Freddie— _Dijo la rubia bostezando.

—_Buenos Días Julie_— Dije sonriendo.

—_¿Entonces? —_Se acercó a darme un beso en la mejilla_—¿Si regresas a Seattle hoy?_—Dijo Julie evadiendo mi mirada.

—_Mi mamá me mataría si no paso navidad con ella_— Respondí.

_—Pero apenas es cinco de diciembre, ¿Y si... ¿Y si te acompaño Freddie?—_ Dijo Julie con ojos suplicantes.—

_—Julie, no te ofendas, pero una y otra vez te he dicho que, "lo nuestro"_—Dije haciendo comillas con mis dedos— _No es algo serio, me gustas, me gusta estar contigo y mucho, pero no quiero que te enamores de mí porque no voy a poder corresponderte— _Dije tratando de no herirla, aunque la verdad al parecer le cayó realmente mal y lo demostró al estamparme una sonora cachetada.

—_¡Haz lo que quieras Benson, no me importa!_— Dijo forzando una pose natural, dándose la vuelta, emprendiendo la marcha y cerrando la puerta de la habitación con un golpe seco.

Terminé mi café, me vestí y me dirigí a la residencia estudiantil a buscar algo de ropa y mis documentos para emprender el viaje de regreso a Seattle. —_Graseadas gigantes a solo 5 dólares— _Leí en un local cuando iba en camino, entré y pedí una, me senté en una pequeña mesa, miré por la ventana mientras pequeños copos de nieve comenzaban a caer —_Deliciosa y con mucha grasa,_ _matarías por esta insuperable oferta Sam—_ Pensé. Disfruté del calor otorgado por la calefacción del local por al menos una hora, pedí varias graseadas para llevar, era agradable la sensación de tenerla cerca a pesar de que estuviera en algún lugar del mundo, lejos de mí. A unos metros de salir del local resbalé, el suelo se había convertido en una pista de hielo, quedaron desparramados los vasos con graseada, —_¡Odio la nieve!—_Grité furioso_— Así como odio no saber nada de ti Sam Puckett, pero odio aún más que todavía me importe_—Suspiré con resignación para emprender la marcha de nuevo_._

* * *

**N/A:**

**-Dice es "Dados" en inglés, es uno de los nuevos personajes de Sam & Cat, no sé mucho de él, así que mejor no lo toco mucho :).**

**-D: Ay Freddie.**


	13. El regreso de Carly Shay

**¿Qué hay de nuevo amigos? Gracias por sus comentarios, Jejeje les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfruten. Opiniones, sugerencias, críticas, flores o tomatazos por reviews. **

**iCarly, Sam & Cat y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, son historias originales de Dan Schneider.**

**ADVERTENCIA:Ligero toque de Lemon, o como dicen por ahí es más bien Lima xD.  
**

* * *

**POV GENERAL**

Matt y Sam se encontraban en el sofá de la sala de estar de la residencia estudiantil, absortos en un largo y apasionado beso.

—_No debimos faltar a clases hoy_— Dijo la rubia con la respiración entrecortada interrumpiendo la situación subida de tono.

—S_upongamos que creeré en tu preocupación..._—Dijo Matt acercando con ambos brazos el cuerpo de la chica peligrosamente sobre sí mismo.—..._Más tarde_—Prosiguió con una pícara sonrisa.

—_Esto no está bien_— Dijo la chica soltando un leve gemido mientras su novio besaba su cuello.

—¡_Vamos Sam!, somos un hombre y una mujer, que se gustan y..._—Calló en el momento en que la chica le clavaba una mirada asesina.

—_¡Oye! ¡No tendré esta conversación contigo!_— Segundos después Sam se abalanzó sobre él besándolo desesperadamente, haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso.

—_Te deseo tanto Sam— _Musitó el chico desabotonando el último botón de la camisa de la rubia.

—¡_No puedo!— _Gritó Sam, luego de empujar a Matt quien quedó perplejo tirado en el suelo en una posición algo graciosa.

—_Lo entiendo_— Dijo Matt volviendo en sí.

—_¡Rayos! Si me gustas Matt y mucho, quisiera estar contigo, eres muy atractivo, estaría loca si dijera lo contrario, pero no en este momento, no así.—_Espetó Sam con las mejillas encendidas_._

—_Es la primera vez que me rechazan—_Dijo Matt con una sonora carcajada, instantes después se retorcía de dolor.—_¿Sam crees que el golpe en el estómago era necesario?_—Dijo el chico con los ojos casi fuera de órbita.—_No lo dije por alardear, es solo que...es solo que nunca me había pasado, contigo todo es nuevo, diferente, especial, y si no estás lista hoy, puedo entenderlo, puedo esperar hasta que lo estés, no voy a presionarte, ni a obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres_— Dijo abrazándola suavemente y dándole un beso en la frente.

—_Eres tan idiota Matt, pero tan dulce_— Dijo la rubia besándolo suavemente.

—_¿Así que quieres ver la vaquita sobre hielo en 3D?_ —Dijo el pelinegro envolviendo con sus dedos los rizos de la rubia cuya cabeza ahora descansaba en sus piernas.

—_Lo deseo más que nada en el mundo_— Musitó Sam con ojos soñadores.

—_Wow¡Vaya qué eres rara!—_Dijo Matt agachando su cabeza dándole un beso a Sam_._

—_Lo sé bebé, lo sé— _Expresó Sam encogiendo sus hombros.

—_Yayyy ¡Qué tiernos!— _Interrumpió Cat dando pequeños saltitos, luego de cerrar la puerta.

—_¡Qué oportuna!_— Dijo Sam fastidiada.

—_¿Qué decías de la vaquita Sam? ¿Van a verla?, ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Incluyanme en sus planes!—_Expresó la pelirroja con ojos suplicantes.

—_Claro que estás incluida—_Dijo Matt complaciente.

—_¡Solo por esta vez!_— Espetó Sam poniendo los ojos en blanco.

_—¡Sam viste la hora qué es? ¿Debemos cuidar a las gemelas lo olvidaste? ¡Ay por Dios!—_Dijo Cat colocando sus manos sobre su cabeza.

_—__¡Ya qué!¡Vamos!_— Dijo Sam desperezandose, levantando su cartera, y emprendiendo la marcha.—_Nos vemos bebé_—Dijo lanzando un beso al aire.

**POV Freddie**

El viaje a Seattle se había tornado largo y tedioso, para completar el tráfico era realmente pesado_ —Hogar, dulce hogar— _Dije en voz baja mientras arrastraba la pesada maleta. Al instante dos frías manos tapaban mis ojos.

_—¡Si mamá ya sé que eres tú!_—Dije impaciente.

_—Cero puntos Freddie Benson_—Oí en una voz que me resultaba gratamente familiar.

_—Wow ¡Carly!_—Expresé sorprendido. —_Eres la última persona que pasó por mi mente_—Proseguí.

_—Si bueno, estoy aquí, por ya sabes, Navidad_—Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

_—¡Oye! ¿Espiabas por la mirilla de tu puerta?_—Pregunté sorprendido.

_—¡Si!¿Lo puedes creer?¡Porque yo no!_—Dijo entre risas.

_—Carly, ¿Estás bien?_—Dije frunciendo el seño.

—_No seas tonto Freddie—_Dijo dándome un leve empujón_— Tu mamá fue al aereopuerto, me dijo que vendrías hoy pero especificó, así que Spencer y yo espiabamos por la mirilla en turnos para darte una sorpresa, a tú mamá le va a dar un infarto cuando vea que llegaste antes de lo que le dijiste_.—Musitó en tono de reproche, era cierto, no quería un bochornoso lloriqueo en público por parte de mi madre otra vez.

—_Tienes razón Carly, pero no es fácil tener a Marissa Benson como madre, me habría avergonzado de nuevo_—Suspiré resignado.

—_¿Cómo va la universidad?_—Dijo rompiendo el silencio incómodo.

_—¡Qué alivio pensé que ibas a besarme de nuevo!_—Dije a modo de chiste, aunque al parecer Carly no lo entendió así porque me dió un fuerte pellizco.—_Auch_—Grité—_Quise decir bien, algo complicada, me preocuparía si no lo fuera_— Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

_—¿Y Julie?—_ Inquirió suspicazmente.

—_Carly, no quiero hablar de eso_—Expresé frustrado. —_Así que, ¿Cuándo llegaste?—_Dije cambiando de tema.

—_Hace tres días_—Respondió saliendo del paso_—¿Y Sam?—_Dijo tocando con su dedo mi pecho.

—_Dímelo tú—_Dije retándola.

—_Sabes que no puedo Freddie, Sam no me lo perdonaría, me lo prohibió, ni siquiera me permite nombrarte—_Expresó con ojos suplicantes_._

—_Está bien Carly, ya me cansé de rogarte—_Dije con resignación.

—_Lo siento Freddie—_Dijo en tono maternal.—_¡Oye, Spencer, Gibby y T-Boo nos esperan con licuados! ¡Levanta el ánimo!—_Dijo sonriendo alegremente.

_—Está bien , voy a llevar la maleta a mi habitación antes_— Dije con resignación.

**POV SAM**

—_¡Por favor!Por favor Sam!_—Suplicaba Carly del otro lado del teléfono.

—_Dije que no, y es mi última palabra Carls, tengo que atravesar casi todo el país_—Dije con determinación

—_Sam, me voy el 3 de enero, no sé cuando regrese a Estados Unidos, ¡Quiero verte!_—Gritaba Carly al borde del histerismo.

—¡_Ya!¡Ya cálmate!Está bien! Veamos que puedo hacer, debo cuidar el sábado a Dice, el otro jueves a las gemelas Hamilton, no será ahora si no dentro de una semana y media ¿Ya estás conforme?¡Tienes más de una hora al teléfono repitiendo lo mismo!_—Dije fastidiada.

—_Más que conforme, ¡Te quiero tanto amiga!¡Gracias!_—Dijo una emocionada Carly.

—_También te quiero Carlangas, Hasta pronto.—_Me despedí con desgano ¿Regresar a Seattle? Era muy mala idea, aunque despúes de todo había transcurrido un tiempo prudencial, no tenía motivos para negarme, y aunque me costaba admitirlo extrañaba a Freddie, suspiré con frustración, él estaría en Boston como Carly me había dicho días atrás antes de dejarla hablando sola por haberlo nombrado.

—_¡Oye Cat!¿Te gustaría conocer Seattle?—_ Dije lanzándole una almohada.

_—¡Sam! ¡Eso dolió!_—Dijo soltando un quejido de dolor. — _¿Seattle? ¡Me encantaría! ¿Cuándo?_—Expresó cambiando la mueca de dolor de su cara por una mirada destellante y comenzando a dar saltos sobre su cama.

* * *

**N/A:**

**-Sam si quería estar con Matt, pero al parecer no se sentía preparada.**

**-Carly espiaba por la mirilla sin ninguna razón de peso, solo quise invertir los papeles una vez. :P  
**

**-Sam dejó hablando sola en más de una oportunidad a Carly cuando contaba algo sobre Freddie.**

**-Cat es adorable, aunque a veces es desesperante.**

**-Freddie le mintió a su mamá con lo de su hora de salida del aeropuerto.**

**-No he visto más de 5, tal vez 6 capítulos de _Victorius_.**

**-Carly llegó sola a Seattle, su papá no pudo dejar sus funciones, ella regresará a Italia.**


	14. Una cucharada de tu propio choColate

**¡Hola amigos! Les dejo un nuevo capítulo, solo puedo decir poobre Freddie :D, Espero lo disfruten, ¡Besos! nos leemos pronto :)**** Opiniones, sugerencias, críticas, flores o tomatazos por reviews. **

**iCarly, Sam & Cat y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, son historias originales de Dan Schneider.**

* * *

**POV GENERAL**

_—¡Cat ya deja eso!—_ Espetó la rubia impaciente ante la pelirroja que halaba con insistencia la mascarilla de oxígeno.

_—Es solo que... Estuvimos a punto de morir— _Chilló Cat con los ojos vidriosos.

_—En serio ¡No lo puedo creer!—_Musitó Sam rodando los ojos. _—Eso se llama turbulencia y es algo muy normal aquí, estamos llegando a Seattle y woww !Sorpresa! ¡No estamos muertas!— _Bramó halando la mascarilla de las manos de Cat y colocándola de manera aparatosa en su lugar inicial.

—_Sam, no seas tan dura con Cat_— Murmuró Matt medio dormido reclinando el asiento.

—_Lo siento Cat, es solo que a veces me haces perder la paciencia_—Expresó Sam en tono comprensivo.

_—Está bien Sam—_Dijo la pelirroja recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Sam.

_—Para Sam, con amor, Dice._ — Rezaba la leyenda de la etiqueta pegada a un curioso paquete. _Por un demo_...— Dijo Sam soltando la caja de golpe.

—_Ay por Dios, pero ¿Qué es ese olor?_— Musitó el pelinegro con un gesto nauseabundo en su cara.

—_Huevos podridos_—Chilló Sam enfurecida.

_—¡Qué tierno!, al menos tuvo un detalle contigo Sam_—Dijo Cat sonriendo desconcertantemente ante la desastrosa situación.

**POV FREDDIE**

_—¿Pero qué es esto Carly?— _Dije observando una pila de tarjetas que Carly había puesto en mis manos.

_—¡Es el menú Freddie!,¡Haremos una cena especial para noche buena!—_Dijo con ojos soñador_es._

_—¡Pero es mañana!_—Murmuré fastidiado—_Y ¿"haremos"?— _Dije haciendo comillas._  
_

_—Pues sí Freddie Benson, "haremos"_—Dijo imitando mi gesto— _¡Todo tiene que estar perfecto!_—Rugió histérica— _Pavo relleno al horno, un pastel navideño y jamón, si, no puede faltar un gran jamón, tocino..._

_—Y pollo frito, mucho pollo frito_—Interrumpió Spencer lo que más bien era un monólogo sonriéndole cómplicemente a Carly.

_—¡Spencer!_—Chilló Carly haciendo extraños gestos con sus ojos—..._T__enemos que revisar la despensa, que todo esté bien y ésta es la lista de las cosas que faltan—_ Prosiguió colocando una hoja sobre sus manos en tono mandón. Spencer agachó la cabeza y se fue regañado, murmurando mientras se colocaba su chaqueta y salía por la puerta.

_—¡Carly! ¿No crees que éste menú es algo inusual?_ —Vaya que lo era, como todo lo que rodeaba a los Shay. —_Mamá va a traer algunos de sus platillos especiales—_Pude apreciar como Carly llevó ambas manos a su boca conteniendo el reflejo de vómito.

_—¡Ay por Dios!_—Dijo Carly ahogando un grito mientras su Peraphone sonaba con insistencia—_Tengo que... tomar un baño de burbujas, nos vemos en un rato Freddie_— Dijo alejándose apresuradamente para dirigirse a su habitación.

**POV SAM**

—_Mamá, ella es Cat y él es Matt, mi novio, ¿Melanie en dónde está?_**—** Dije tratando de captar algo de atención de mi madre.**  
**

—_Oh, Hola Katia y woow súperando a mami_— Expresó mi mamá guiñándole un ojo a Matt.

_—¡Mamá!_—Grité furiosa.

_—Ya, ya, Melanie, fue al Mundo del Bra—_Dijo mi mamá metiendo un puñado de papas en su boca, me sentí profundamente aliviada de no encontrarla desfilando en bikini por la sala_._

Acomodé el equipaje de Cat y Matt en mi habitación, saqué una colcha del clóset y la coloqué junto a la cama.

_—Tú dormirás conmigo Cat y a ti bebé, te toca el suelo_—Dije haciéndole un pequeño puchero.

_—¡Yayy tu habitación es tan rara como tú Sam!_—Expresó Cat con un gesto peculiar de fascinación.

_—Si bueno, se hace lo que se puede_— Agradecí orgullosa lo que consideré un cumplido.

_—Okey, debo avisarle a Carly que ya estoy en Seattle, y que ya me instalé, vamos en un rato a visitarla, mientras tanto pónganse cómodos, voy por un burrito.—_Dije saliéndoles del paso, mi estómago rugía con ferocidad_._

_—¡Cat! ¡No!_ Oí tras de mí a un preocupado Matt, seguro Cat descubrió la caja con trampas para ratones que guardaba bajo mi cama.

—_¡Oh Hola Carls! Ya estoy en Seattle, ahora estoy en mi casa en un rato voy para allá y espero por el bien de todos que Fredduchini esté en Boston como me dijiste_—Dije en un tono algo intimidador.

_—E..Ehmm no_—Carraspeó— _No está aquí—_ Dijo Carly con voz temblorosa.

_—Yaa tonta solo bromeaba, nos vemos, mi estómago pide a gritos que lo alimente.—_Dije apresuradamente para ponerme a comer.

**POV GENERAL**

La puerta del apartamento de los Shay fue violentada por la rubia como tiempo atrás solía hacer.

—_¡Mamá está en casa!_— Dijo yendo directo al refrigerador.

Carly bajó apresuradamente las escaleras y se abalanzó sobre Sam dándole un apretado abrazo el cual la rubia correspondió cariñosamente.

—_¡Oh amiga cuanto te he extrañado!—_ Dijo Carly con lágrimas rodando por sus ojos.

_—Tambien te extrañé Carls, tanto como a tu pollo frito_— Dijo dando un gran mordisco al muslo que tenía en su mano.

_—¡Qué bellas y halagadoras palabras Sam!_—Dijo Carly desordenando el cabello de la rubia.

_—¡Oye Carly! ¿De verdad crees que en vez de ponche debemos traer diez litros de licuados? Me parece algo excesivo—_ Dijo Freddie atravesando el umbral de la puerta de entrada sin percatarse de la presencia de Sam, hablando más bien a una de las tarjetas de indicaciones que le había dejado Carly que a ella misma.

El tobo de pollo frito cayó desparramado en el suelo al haber resbalado de las manos de Sam quien dedicaba una mirada asesina a Carly.

_—¡No me mates!_—Musitó la castaña con ojos suplicantes.

_—¡Te aprovechas porque sabes que no lo haré!_—Expresó la rubia entre dientes.

Sam esquivó la mirada del castaño, quien tragaba grueso conteniendo la emoción.

_—Tú... Esto... Ehmm ¡Qué afortunado eres de que tus ojos no sean jabones Benson, porque ya se te habrían gastado!_—Rugió Sam.

—_¡Oh! por fin se deja ver de nuevo la dulce Sam Puckett_—Expresó Freddie cortante.

—_¡Chicos!¡Chicos! ¡Esto no es necesario!¡Deberían hablar y arreglar sus asuntos pendientes!—_Dijo Carly tratando de mediar entre sus amigos.

_—¡Yo no tengo nada que arreglar con el tecnicucho!—_Dijo recogiendo el pollo del piso y sentándose en el sofá a ver televisión mientras lo seguía comiendo.

Freddie la observaba a Sam dando pasos de un lado a otro en la cocina, con un gesto de frustración en su cara ante la indiferencia de la rubia. Carly estaba sentada en el desayunador con la cara enterrada en su manos. Spencer llegó al rato con un montón de paquetes pesados.

—_¡Oh mi pequeña delincuente juvenil ya está aquí_— Gritó Spencer ante una emocionada Sam que corría a su encuentro.

—_Por cierto Sam, hay un chico en la puerta que dice que te busca_—Dijo Spencer sonriendo graciosamente.

—_Es Matt_—Dijo más bien para sí misma. —_Pasa Matt_— Gritó la rubia. —_¿Y Cat?_— Dijo en tono de preocupación al chico que acababa de entrar al apartamento.

_—¿Uh? ¿Cat? Está en Lindos Brillos o algo así_—Expresó el pelinegro serenamente.

—_¿Me estás diciendo que dejaste a Cat sola en un lugar que no conoce, en una ciudad completamente desconocida para ella?—_Inquirió la rubia mientras un gesto de terror ensombrecía su semblante.

—_Sam, queda a dos cuadras de aquí, dijo que vendría en un rato, le insistí que viniera conmigo, que me matarías, pero de pronto se me perdió de vista, supongo que en cualquier momento aparece, sabes como es ella_—Dijo el chico despreocupado mientras se encogía de hombros.

—_¡Tú! ¡Quítate un calcetín!_—Resopló la rubia mientras tumbaba a Freddie, le sacaba el zapato y halaba su calceta, al instante se dirigía al refrigerador, sacó varias barras de mantequilla y las embutió en el calcetín, instantes después salía disparada dando pesados pasos.

—_¿Uh?_ _Así que tu eres Matt_—Dijo Carly extendiéndole su mano.

_—¿Quienes son Matt y Cat?_—Inquirió Freddie mientras se levantaba del suelo recuperando su zapato y acomodando su camisa.

_—Cat, es amiga y compañera de cuarto de Sam_—Respondió la castaña. —_Matt es.._.—La castaña fue incapaz de terminar la frase, cuando Spencer lo hizo por ella. —_El guapo novio de Sam_—Dijo en el tono gracioso que le caracteriza.

Carly dirigió una mirada compasiva a Freddie quien luego de haberse tambaleado, parecía haber encontrado una vista interesante en el suelo.

* * *

**N/A:**

**-No sé por qué pensé que Dice podría ser un poco travieso. Se lleva bien con las chicas, solo es una broma pesada.**

**-Sam lleva a Matt a Seattle sin mala intención, no sabía que allí estaría Freddie.**

**-Sam guarda cosas curiosas en su habitación.**

**-Freddie no sospechó nada con el menú tan particularmente ajustado a los gustos de Sam.**

**-La mamá de Sam está chiflada, pero paga las cuentas de la casa. :D**

**-La indiferencia de Sam es fingida, pero muy creíble.**

**-Cat iba metiéndose en tiendas curioseando, Sam se obstinó escribió la dirección del apartamento de Carly en la servilleta con la que sostenía en Beaggle que se estaba comiendo y se la entregó. La dejó con Matt quien tiene una paciencia de plomo.**

******-Sam le guarda un cariño muy especial a Cat, la defiende y protege como si fuera su hermana pequeña.**


	15. Ahora sí, no más secretos

**¡Hola de nuevo! :D, les traigo un capítulo que disfruté mucho escribiendo creo que es el más largo hasta ahora Jajaja.**

**Opiniones, sugerencias, críticas, flores, zapatazos y/o tomatazos, por reviews. **

**Por cierto, ¿Vieron las promos de Sam & Cat? *Grita de la emoción* Definitivamente, ¿Cómo no adorar a Sam Puckett? Jejejeje**

**iCarly, Sam & Cat y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, son historias originales de Dan Schneider.**

**ADVERTENCIA: _«_Algo de Lemon«.**

* * *

**POV FREDDIE**

Allí estaba ella, mi adorado tormento, después de largos meses, clavándole una mirada asesina a Carly, con un muslo de pollo en su mano. Mi corazón golpeaba fuertemente contra mi pecho, quería alzarla en mis brazos y llevarla a algún lugar donde estuviera solo para mí.

_—¡Qué afortunado eres de que tus ojos no sean jabones Benson, porque ya se te habrían gastado!—_Soltó toscamente Sam, quien en segundos recogió su cesta con pollo y se sentó en el sofá actuando como si yo no existiera. Carly se sentó en un banquito del desayunador enterrando su cara entre sus manos. Al rato llegó Spencer rompiendo el silencio incómodo que se había formado, Sam corrió a abrazarle e invitó a un tal Matt a entrar. Preguntó con gesto de preocupación en su rostro por una chica, se puso histérica dando manotazos, de un momento a otro corría furiosa en dirección a mí, me tumbó y sacó a la fuerza uno de mis calcetines, se dirigió al refrigerador y lo embutió con mantequilla, en un instante ya no estaba en el apartamento.

_—¿Uh? Así que tu eres Matt—_Dijo Carly extendiéndole su mano al tipo, forzando una sonrisa.

_—¿Quienes son Matt y Cat?_—Pregunté confundido mientras me levantaba del suelo alcanzando mi zapato y acomodándome la camisa.

_—Cat, es amiga y compañera de cuarto de Sam_—Respondió Carly con voz temblorosa—_Matt es.._.— Fue incapaz de terminar la frase, por lo que supongo que es la razón por la que Spencer lo hizo por ella. —_El guapo novio de Sam_—Dijo en el tono gracioso que le caracteriza.

—_Oh si, yo soy el novio de la guapa Sam_—Dijo el chico soltando una sonora carcajada. Sentí que el suelo bajo mis pies se había desvanecido, como si un balde de agua helada fuera caído sobre mi cabeza.

**POV SAM**

_—¡Ay por Dios! ¿En dónde te metiste Cat? Si te pasa algo es mi culpa_—Me repetía a mi misma seriamente preocupada. A media cuadra de Lindos Brillos estaba Cat temblorosa cuando una abusiva chica la halaba por el cabello —_¡Ey tú! ¡Morsa!—_ Le grité mientras la derribaba con mi calceta_—¡Y mírame bien, si te metes con ella te metes conmigo, y vas a desear no haber nacido!—_Dije arrodillándome sobre su pecho y luego alzándola por el cuello de su camisa. La grandulona salió huyendo, como típicamente hacen.

—_¿Se puede saber qué estabas haciendo Catherine Valentine?_—Grité furiosa levantándome del suelo.

—_Es solo que, Matt estaba esperándome afuera y... y la dueña de la tienda me ofreció mostrarme su colección secreta y... la compré completa_—Dijo mostrandome una gama de brillos labiales.— _Cuando salí esa chica intentó quitármelos, y no se lo permití_—Rugió histérica. —_Y luego me tomó del cabello_—Dijo ahora llorando.

—_¡Les dije que los veía en el apartamento de Carly, Cat!, hasta me tomé la molestia de anotarles la dirección en una servilleta, no me vuelvas a hacer esto por todos los cielos!_— Dije abrazándola para que dejara de llorar. —_¡__Y_a vámonos tonta, dejé a Matt con los chicos y ni siquiera se los presenté.— Proseguí para contestar mi Peraphone que sonaba insistentemente.

**POV GENERAL**

_—¿Uh? Mucho gusto soy el ex novio de Sam__— _Dijo Freddie en tono despectivo, alzando la frente y sacando el pecho.

_—¡Freddie!—_Musitó Carly en un tono en el que parecía írsele la voz.

_—__Oh, vaya que interesante__—_Dijo Matt sonriendo tranquilamente pareciendo no darle mucha importancia a Freddie.

_—Quiso decir su mejor amigo—_Carraspeó Carly dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a Freddie_—____Oigan chicos ¡Vamos a Licuados Locos! ¿Si? Tratemos de llevar esto en sana paz, voy a telefonear a Sam para que vaya directo para allá_—Sonrió Carly amigablemente.

_—__¡Cómo quieras Carly, yo no voy a ningún lado!¡Me voy a mi casa!__— _Rugió Freddie Molesto.

—_¿Quizás a Malteadas Chorreadas?—_Musitó la castaña en tono de súplica.

_—____Yo creo que... que lo mejor es que me vaya__—_ Dijo Matt rascando su nuca.

_—Oh no, no es necesario, en serio, todos podemos llevarnos muy bien—_Dijo una desesperada Carly mientras Freddie salía por la puerta y Matt seguía detrás de él.

_—¡__Oh Lo siento hermanita!—_ Dijo Spencer dirigiéndose a la cocina a guardar los víveres_—V____oy con Calceto a jugar bolos con sandías, vuelvo tarde Carly no te preocupes__— _Dijo al rato saliendo de nuevo.

Carly se quedó perpleja en la sala de estar —___¡Qué desastre! —_Gritó mientras se dirigía con pesados pasos a su habitación.

_ **POV SAM**_

—_Matt fue a tomar un café en Skybucks, pero que importa eso ahora, vamos por mi pollo, es decir a casa de Carly—_Le dije a Cat luego de colgar el teléfono.

—_Pero Sam ¡Quiero recorrer la ciudad primero!_—Expresó la pelirroja en tono de suplica.

—_Como quieras, yo no, un cesto de pollo frito me espera en el sofá de Carly, te voy a llevar con mi hermana y espero por tu bien que no hagas otra de tus gracias Cat, voy a telefonear a Melanie, seguro que se van a llevar muy bien juntas_— Dije rodando los ojos, lo daba por hecho eran un par de cursis y adorables personas.

Al rato había dejado a Cat con Melanie, resultaba realmente graciosa la manera en la que hundía sus dedos en la cara de mi hermana.

—_Woww ¡Son idénticas Sam!_—Decía Cat sorprendida.

_Pues porque así son las gemelas Cat, muy parecidas—_Dije colocándome mi chaqueta para salir del local donde habíamos quedado_—Toda tuya, t____e la encargo Melanie__— _Dije emprendiendo la marcha para devorar mi asunto pendiente.

_**POV GENERAL**_

Sam entraba al apartamento de los Shay de nuevo como si fuera su propia casa, llamó a Carly quien no se apersonó, se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el sofá de nuevo a comer.

_—____Estúpida nostalgia__—_Rugió mientras apagaba la T.V y se levantaba hacia el ascensor.

Segundos después estaba en el estudio de iCarly, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y soltó un largo suspiro, casi todo estaba como lo habían dejado meses atrás, se sentó, o más bien se lanzó salvajemente en uno de los puffs en los que se solía sentar con sus amigos. Se recostó con la vista hacia el techo durante al menos 5 minutos, con la mirada perdida como quien recuerda algo... o a alguien, salió de su ensimismamiento cuando la puerta del estudio se abrió para dar paso a un sorprendido Freddie con la boca ligeramente abierta.

—_Samanthosa_—Dijo con sarcasmo.

—_Freddifer_—Resopló Sam a la defensiva.

—_Y bien ¿Qué haces aquí?— _Musitó el castaño._  
_

—_¡Nada que te importe!¿Qué haces tú aquí?_—Espetó la rubia clavándole una mirada de rabia.

—_Ñee_—Dijo Freddie sacando la lengua.

—_Ñee_—Imitó la rubia.

—_Vengo aquí de vez en cuando a meditar_—Dijo Freddie sentándose en uno de los puffs que estaban dispuestos alrededor de Sam.

—"_Vengo aquí de vez en cuando a meditar"—_Remedó Sam a Freddie imitando una vocecita estúpida. —_Estúpido ñoño_.—Remató rodando los ojos.

—_¿En dónde te metiste todo este tiempo?_—Espetó el castaño en tono de reproche.

—_¡No tengo por qué decírtelo!—_Dijo la rubia rodando los ojos_._

—_¿Puedes al menos por un segundo dejar de tratarme como un moco pegado en la pared?.—_Suplicó Freddie.

—_No, no puedo_—Espetó la rubia encogiéndose de hombros.

_—En efecto, no podrías— _Musitó Freddie en voz baja —_Así que, ¿Tienes novio? ¿Pelinegro? ¿Alto? ¿Ojos verdes?... ¿Estúpido?—_Prosiguió.

—_Sí—_Asintió Sam —_¡Pero te lo dejo bien claro Benson no es asunto tuyo!_—Gruñó la rubia mientras se paraba enfurecida en dirección a la puerta.

Freddie la siguió rápidamente, la haló por el brazo firmemente y la arrecostó contra la pared que circunda la puerta.

_—¡Claro que lo es!—_ Rugió furioso mientras una vena palpitaba en su sien y colocaba ambos brazos alrededor de Sam.

—_¡Déjame ir si no quieres morir hoy Freddnoob!_— Dijo la rubia con las mejillas encendidas por la rabia.

_—¿Lo amas?— _Dijo el castaño con la mirada llena de odio.

—_Crees que si no lo amara, ¿Estaría con él?¿Lo traería conmigo a Seattle?¿Y se lo habría presentado a mi mamá?, presentárselo a mi mamá, esas son palabras mayores ¿No crees?_—Dijo Sam en tono hiriente.

Freddie la miró indignado, balbuceó un poco llevado por la rabia, Sam sonreía como quien había ganado una batalla campal, Freddie apretó las manos de Sam fuertemente contra la pared y sin mediar palabra la besó ferozmente. La rubia se resistió, lo apartó como pudo y le estampó una sonora cachetada. Freddie sobó su mejilla encendida.

_—¿Con que quieres jugar Sam?_—Dijo el castaño acorralándola de nuevo, mojando sus labios y sonriendo ladeadamente para besarla nuevamente, Sam seguía resistiéndose, pero al poco tiempo finalmente cedió, Freddie liberó las manos de Sam y ella lo rodeó con sus brazos, él bajó a su cuello y saboreaba cada centímetro de su piel, respiraba su olor, Sam cerró fuertemente los ojos y mordía sus labios, soltando pequeños gemidos.

—_¿Te ama como yo?_—Susurró Freddie a su oído— Sujetó a la rubia de la cintura fuertemente, levantó una de sus piernas y la colocó rodeando su espalda baja. —_Cállate imbécil_— Gritó Sam. Mientras el sonreía como señal de victoria, se acercó de nuevo a su boca, la tensión era tremenda —_¿Te hace sentir como yo?—_Dijo Freddie sonriendo sarcásticamente_—_ Se miraron fugazmente, acto seguido la rubia lo haló fuertemente hacia sí misma bésandolo desesperadamente. Freddie se separó de golpe apretándola cada vez más contra su pecho, ella lo miró con un gesto de sorpresa en su rostro_ —¿Te hace el amor cómo yo?_—Remató suavemente Freddie mojando sus labios para besarla de nuevo.

_—¡Ay por Dios!—_Chilló Carly en voz muy baja mientras observaba atónita a través del vidrio de la puerta. Empezó a dar pasos de un lado a otro, miró fugazmente por el cristal, para negar con la cabeza chasqueando la lengua, bajó las escaleras y se dispuso a esperar en la sala con los brazos cruzados yendo de allá para acá impacientemente, habían pasado al menos dos minutos, cuando un aullido de dolor se escuchó y se veía a Freddie rodar graciosamente por las escaleras. —_¡Y ese es para que aprendas a controlar a tu amiguito!— _Gruñó la rubia quien bajaba velozmente, se agachó frente a Freddie, con una mano levantó el cuello de su camisa y con la otra se disponía a empuñarla para estrellarla contra su cara.

—¡_NO SAM!_—Dijo una Carly enfurecida que se interpuso para ayudar a levantar a Freddie —_¡NO MÁS!_—Prosiguió.

—_Car.._.— Musitó Freddie.

—¡_Tú Cállate!_—Interrumpió la castaña con severidad. —_¿Desde cuándo?—_Dijo en tono de reclamo.

_—¡Ay Carls siempre frustras mis planes1, ¿Desde cuándo qué?_—Dijo Sam regañada.

—"_¿Te hace el amor cómo yo?"_— Remedó Carly a Freddie haciendo comillas con sus dedos de una forma en la que resultaba realmente chistosa. Freddie soltó una pequeña risa ganándose un gesto de desaprobación de la castaña, quien chasqueando la lengua los haló a los dos por las orejas y los sentó en el sofá uno al lado del otro, poniéndose de pie frente de ellos tomó una gran bocanada de aire y soltó un largo suspiro —_Y bien—_Dijo calmadamente, acomodando su camisa y sacudiendo un poco con sus palmas su pantalón forzando una pose natural_—¿Désde cuándo decidieron ocultarme cosas de nuevo?—_Gritó una histérica Carly. Sam y Freddie se miraron fugazmente incómodos por la pregunta. Freddie balbuceó un poco, Sam le hizo un gesto con los ojos, se levantó y rodeo con su brazo a Carly.

—_Creo que ha llegado la hora_—Dijo Sam con aire solemne—_De que sepas de donde vienen los bebés Carly_—Prosiguió manteniendo la severidad en su rostro, Carly le dió un codazo, a lo que la rubia respondió dirigiéndole una mirada de sorpresa.

—_Claro que sé_...—Tragó grueso la castaña— _De donde vienen los bebés_—Dijo en un tono de voz apenas audible mientras sus cachetes se ruborizaban intensamente para tomar asiento tambaleándose.

—_¿Por qué me lo ocultaron?_—Resopló.

—_Bueno, no es algo que vayas diciendo por ahí como si nada—_Dijo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros. _¿Tienes jamón?—_Preguntó obviando el tema.

_—¡Samantha Puckett!—_Musitó la castaña dedicándole una mirada asesina—_Ven aquí en este instante_ —Dijo palmeando el sofá.

_—¡Odio que me digas Samantha!—_Dijo la rubia en un tono de voz gracioso para tomar asiento al lado de Carly.

_—Quiero que sepan que son mis mejores amigos, y que los conozco como a nadie_—Suspiró—_ Sam te falta un tornillo, Freddie tu eres el tornillo que le falta a Sam_—Dijo en son de conciliación— _Aunque ahora no lo entiendan, o no lo acepten_—Levantó la cabeza gacha de Sam—_A pesar de todo yo estoy aquí como siempre para hacérselos entender_, y_ quiero que ahora sí me prometan—_Dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra "prometan"mirando a Freddie y luego a Sam—_¡__Qué ahora sí NO MÁS SECRETOS!—_Gritó levantando ambos meñiques, los cuales sus amigos apretaron con los suyos— _Es una promesa Carls—_Dijo la rubia sin ánimos—_No más secretos—_ Dijeron ambos al unisono, acto seguido Carly los abrazaba, quedando en el medio, apoyando sus cachetes con los de sus amigos sonriendo abiertamente— _¡__Cuánto los amo!_ —Dijo enérgicamente.

* * *

**N/A:**

**-Carly estaba muy avergonzada porque nada le resultó como planeaba.**

**-Melanie y Cat se llevan muy bien.**

**-Sam se sintió muy culpable por lo que pasó con Cat.**

**-Carly duerme en el piso de abajo, estaba en su PC cuando escuchó ruidos extraños en el piso de arriba por eso subió.  
**

**-Carly no se enojó por el "secreto" de sus amigos, sino porque de nuevo le ocultaron algo, como siempre es muy recelosa tanto con Freddie como con Sam.  
**


	16. Una loca Navidad

**Hola chicos, estoy muy triste porque anteayer vi el final de iGoodbye, ya lo había visto, pero me trajo malos recuerdos,** ¿U**stedes saben de qué hablo? ¿Cierto? Eso me desanimó muchísimo de seguir escribiendo, pero lo prometido es deuda ¿No? Así que bueno, como prometí la terminaré... :| Qué decepción con Carly, bueeno.**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA:__********_»_********_»_**LEMON**_«_****_«_** SI NO TE GUSTA EL LEMON OBVIA ESTE CAPÍTULO. NO ES, NI HA SIDO EN NINGÚN MOMENTO MI INTENCIÓN HERIR PERSONALIDADES SUSCEPTIBLES. ;).

* * *

**POV SAM**

La puerta del estudio se abrió de improviso lo que me hizo salir de mi ensimismamiento, para mi sorpresa era nada más y nada menos que Freddie Benson, las cosas no podrían ir peor.

—_Samanthosa_—Dijo con sarcasmo.

—_Freddifer_—Resoplé, la situación no pintaba bien.

—_Y bien ¿Qué haces aquí?— _Musitó el idiota rompiendo el silencio._  
_

—_¡Nada que te importe!¿Qué haces tú aquí?_—Respondí sin poder esconder la rabia que rugía en mi interior.

—_Ñee_—Dijo Freddie sacando la lengua.

—_Ñee_—Imité.

—_Vengo aquí de vez en cuando a meditar_— Dijo serenamente al parecer ignorando lo que acababa de suceder, acto seguido se sentó en un puff que estaba al lado izquierdo del mío, observándome inquisitivamente, podía sentir sus pupilas escrutándome de arriba a abajo.

—"_Vengo aquí de vez en cuando a meditar"—_Remedé a Freddie exagerando una voz aguda. —_Estúpido ñoño_—Pensé y luego grité.

—_¿En dónde te metiste todo este tiempo?_—Espetó en tono de reproche, ¿Acaso se creía en el derecho de hacerme ese tipo de preguntas?, no solo no era de su incumbencia, sino que su intromisión hacía que me hirviera la sangre.

—_¡No tengo por qué decírtelo!—_Dije indignada, pudiendo controlar apenas las ganas que tenía de estrellarle mi puño en el estómago.

—_¿Puedes al menos por un segundo dejar de tratarme como un moco pegado en la pared?.—_Suplicó.

—_No, no puedo_—Dije encogiéndome de hombros, sentí que debía salir cuanto antes de allí, ¿Pero hasta cuándo escabullirme? ¿Por un tonto nerd que rompió mi corazón en vez de haber sido como proclamé un día? Mis palabras se habían vuelto en mi contra, se suponía que sería yo la que diría que rompería su corazón de ñoño, ¿De verdad ese idiota representaba un verdadero motivo para huir? No esta vez, ahí me quedaría y enfrentaría la situación.

_—En efecto, no podrías— _Apenas escuché de sus labios —_Así que, ¿Tienes novio? ¿Pelinegro? ¿Alto? ,¿Ojos verdes?... ¿Estúpido?—_Prosiguió clavando su mirada en mis ojos generando cierta incomodidad en mí, pude notar en el tono de su voz un dejo de resentimiento.

—_Sí—_Asentí —_ ¡Pero te lo dejo bien claro Benson no es asunto tuyo!_—Grité, era indignante su reclamo, sabiendo que si hubiera podido pasear una escoba con faldas delante de mí lo habría hecho, nunca se detuvo un segundo a pensar en si me estaba hiriendo, en como me estaba haciendo sentir, en como me hizo sentir, usada. Un sentimiento de odio se apoderó de mí, mi determinación anterior se había desvanecido me levanté y corrí en dirección a la puerta, cuando mi mano estaba sobre la perilla, sentí la mano de Freddie halándome firmemente, para luego arrecostarme en la pared en contra de mi voluntad.

_—¡Claro que lo es!—_ Rugió furioso formando una especie de cárcel con sus enormes brazos que rodeaban ambos costados de mi cabeza.

—_¡Déjame ir si no quieres morir hoy Freddnoob!_— Grité, pude apreciar como mis labios temblaban por la ira que sentía en ese instante.

_—¿Lo amas?— _Dijo con la mirada llena de odio. ¿Acaso eran celos? No me amaba, ni me amó, fui una especie de trofeo, la inalcanzable Sam Puckett en sus brazos, al menos su orgullo se encontraba herido y el mío suplicaba porque su ego fuera aplastado, ¿Y quién era yo para negárselo?

—_Crees que si no lo amara, ¿Estaría con él?¿Lo traería conmigo a Seattle?¿Y se lo habría presentado a mi mamá?, presentárselo a mi mamá, esas son palabras mayores ¿No crees?_—Solté tranquilamente, Freddie me miró indignado, balbuceó un poco. Yo solo me limitaba a sonreír, era mi oportunidad de oro, ¿Realmente creyó que la desperdiciaría? El ambiente era muy pesado en la habitación, de repente él apretó mis manos con mayor fuerza, me estaba lastimando, sus labios temblaban de la rabia y de repente me besó como si no hubiera un mañana ¿Quien se había creído? A pesar de su insistencia no cedí, ni le correspondí, lo empujé fuertemente al fin liberándome y le estampé mi mano en su cachete.

_—¿Con que quieres jugar Sam?_—Rió lacónicamente, sacudió su cabeza hacia atrás, en un descuido de mi parte tomó mis manos de nuevo, mojando sus labios sonrió y me besó nuevamente, no perdería, no yo, no ésta vez, me resistí lo más que pude, pero su beso era demandante, desesperado, al final abrí mi boca, permití que introdujera su lengua, fue un beso acalorado, la situación se estaba saliendo de mis manos y el vago presentimiento que tenía, terminó por cumplirse. Freddie liberó mis manos y lo rodeé con mis brazos, acaricié su espalda, su cabello, él bajó a mi cuello, dando pequeños besos, respiraba entrecortadamente, cerré fuertemente los ojos y mordí mis labios tratando de contener la emoción.

—_¿Te ama como yo?_—Susurró Freddie a mi oído, para luego bajar y morder el lóbulo de mi oreja— Me sujetó de la cintura fuertemente, levantó una de mis piernas y la colocó rodeando su espalda baja. —_¡__Cállate imbécil!_— Grité, sentía que iba a volverme loca en ese instante. La ansiedad me carcomía y la desperación estaba acabando con mi paciencia. Él solo sonrió ladeadamente, se acercó de nuevo quedando a centímetros de mi boca —_¿Te hace sentir como yo?—_Dijo Freddie sonriendo sarcásticamente. Definitivamente no, Freddie no era Matt, era un sentimiento poderoso el que había despertado hace ya un buen tiempo en mí, solo él, Freddie Benson hacía desaparecer el suelo bajo mis pies haciéndome flotar en una nube, mi respiración se tornó agitada, el aire lo sentía pesado, lo necesitaba, necesitaba esto más que nada en el mundo_. _Nos miramos fugazmente, ya no podía más, lo halé fuertemente hacia mí, prácticamente estaba comiéndome su boca. Freddie se separó de golpe y me apretó aún más contra su pecho, había olvidado lo mucho que me encantaba su faceta dominante, lo miré más que sorprendida, indignada por haber interrumpido_ —¿Te hace el amor cómo yo?_—Remató suavemente mojando sus labios para besarme de nuevo con renovada fuerza. Sus palabras provocaron que mi cuerpo se estremeciera, metí mis manos debajo de su camisa, acaricé su espaciosa espalda, el imitó mi acción, pude sentir su pantalón abultado, y al fin caí en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, lo deseaba realmente, pero ¿Que pasaría cuándo acabara? Yo terminaría peor que antes. Si Matt estuviera haciendo lo que yo, me sentiría profundamente ofendida, me armé de valor bajé mi pierna y clavé mi rodilla fuertemente en su entrepierna. Lo debilité lo suficiente como para que cayera de rodillas abrí finalmente la puerta, bajé pesadamente las escaleras, cuando estuve a punto de llegar al primer piso, Freddie me había alcanzado y haló mi mano, suavemente ésta vez, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, le miré espectante, ¿Puede alguien pasar tan fácilmente de perro rabioso a gato empalagoso en segundos?.—_Lo deseas tanto como yo_—Masculló, con ojos suplicantes. Solté su mano rápidamente y le propiné un fuerte golpe en el estómago, la situación era humillante para mí, al menos debía serlo para él en recompenza, me sobrepasé un poco porque hice que resbalara y cayera, corrí detrás de él —_¡Y ese es para que aprendas a controlar a tu amiguito!— _Grité asustada para obtener alguna respuesta. Finalmente me acerqué a él y lo levanté rápidamente, mi alma volvió al cuerpo al ver que nada grave le había sucedido, suspiré aliviada y proseguí a seguir con mi juego, empuñé la mano, aunque realmente no iba a pegarle, cuando Carly se interpuso furiosa, apartándome y arrastrando a Freddie pesadamente.

_—Car.._.— Dijo Freddie levantándose con dificultad.

—_¡Tú Cállate!_—Le interrumpió Carly —_¿Desde cuándo?—_Me dijo en tono de reclamo.

_—¡Ay Carls siempre frustas mis planes!, ¿Desde cuándo qué?_—Dije cabizbaja, no sabía realmente de qué estaba hablando ¿Desde cuándo golpeo a Freddie? Eso implicaba hacer memoria y me daba cierta flojera.

—"_¿Te hace el amor cómo yo?"_— Remedó Carly a Freddie. Mis ojos se pusieron como platos, tragué grueso, Carly ¿Nos había visto acaso? Freddie ahogó una risa, Carly se veía realmente cómica con su enfado absurdo, nos haló por las orejas y nos hizo sentarnos en el sofá_—¿Désde cuándo decidieron ocultarme cosas de nuevo?—_Prosiguió entre lo que se dejaba ver, indignada. Freddie y yo nos miramos fugazmente incómodos por la pregunta. Estábamos metidos en problemas, Carly solía ser muy exagerada con esos temas ¿Realmente pretendía que corriéramos a contarle los detalles de lo que en su momento fue nuestra loca relación? Le hice un gesto con los ojos a Benson para que callara, me levanté y rodeé con mi brazo el hombro de Carly.

—_Creo que ha llegado la hora_—Dije seriamente, aunque más bien era por molestar. —_De que sepas de donde vienen los bebés Carly_—Proseguí tratando de mantenerme seria, Carly me dió un codazo, gesto que me agarró por sorpresa. Una mueca de terror se formaba en su cara—_Claro que sé_...—Tragó grueso. — _De donde vienen los bebés_—Dijo en un tono de voz apenas audible mientras sus cachetes se ruborizaban intensamente y tomó asiento dando tumbos. —_¿Por qué me lo ocultaron?_—Dijo soplando un mechón de cabello que estaba en su frente.

—_Bueno, no es algo que vayas diciendo por ahí como si nada—_Dije encogiéndome de hombros— _¿Tienes jamón?—_Pregunté restándole importancia al tema.

_—¡Samantha Puckett!—_Musitó Carly dedicándome una mirada asesina—_Ven aquí en este instante_ —Dijo palmeando el sofá.

_—¡Odio que me digas Samantha!—_Dije imitando una voz aguda para sentarme a su lado.

_—Quiero que sepan que son mis mejores amigos, y que los conozco como a nadie_—Suspiró Carly—_ Sam te falta un tornillo, Freddie tu eres el tornillo que le falta a Sam_—Estúpidas comparaciones.— _Aunque ahora no lo entiendan, o no lo acepten_—Hizo una pausa para levantar mi cabeza gacha—_A pesar de todo yo estoy aquí como siempre para hacérselos entender_, y_ quiero que ahora sí me prometan—_Dijo exagerando la palabra "prometan"mirando a Freddie y luego a mi—_¡__Que ahora sí NO MÁS SECRETOS!—_Gritó levantando ambos meñiques, lo apreté en señal de acuerdo.— _Es una promesa Carls—_Dije sin ánimos—_No más secretos—_ Dijimos al mismo tiempo, acto seguido Carly nos abrazaba, quedando en el medio, apretando sus cachetes con los nuestros riendo entrecortadamente. —_¡__Cuánto los amo!_ — Dijo alegremente. _—Y bien, cuéntenme los detalles— _Dijo Carly soltándonos y adoptando un tono de voz serio, lo que provocó que me ahogara con mi propia saliva, a Freddie parecía que los ojos iban a salirseles de sus órbitas. _—Es broma—_Dijo Carly riendo—_Así que ¿Cuántas cuántas veces lo hicieron?_— Espetó Carly otra vez con severidad.—_Emm...Hmm dos, tal vez tres_—Solté casi sin pensarlo, ya me había atrapado con las manos en la masa, así que ¿Para qué negarlo ahora? —_Fueron al menos diez_— Interrumpió Freddie mostrándose indignado. Carly ahora era la que tosía sin control —_Era broma también—_ Dijo dando puñetazos en su pecho—_No tenían por qué responderme_—Bramó. Después de un breve silencio prosiguió diciendo —_¿En serio diez? Ni siquiera llegaron al mes—_ Puso luego los ojos en blanco. Freddie despegó ligeramente los labios —_N__o, no, no quiero saber más nada—_Dijo Carly haciendo ademanes._ —Te juro que te voy a matar— _Rugí abalanzándome por detrás de Carly hasta alcanzar el cuello de Freddie y rodearlo firmemente con mis manos, me había dejado completamente expuesta, eso sí que no lo dejaría pasar.

_—Linda escena—_Dijo Spencer riendo luego de cerrar la puerta, Carly me halaba hacía si misma en el inútil esfuerzo por despegarme de él._ —Extrañaba todo ésto chicos, pero ya para Sam, creo que estás exagerando un poco, las marcas en el cuello de Freddie volverán loca a su mamá—_Prosigió colocándose frente a nosotros_—¡Cómo sea, yo me voy!— _Grité enfurecida dando pesados pasos hacía la puerta de salida del apartamento de los Shay, no sin antes haber pisado a Freddie y fulminarlo con la mirada.

**POV General**

Era la mañana del 24 de diciembre, Sam halaba con insistencia la cobija de Cat, la que al parecer seguía durmiendo plácidamente sin dar importancia a su amiga, luego de unos segundos Sam refunfuñó y dejó de insistir quedándose dormida de nuevo como es su asombrosa y peculiar costumbre, con uno de sus brazos suspendido fuera de la cama y la mano colocada chistosamente sobre los ojos de Matt quien descansaba en el suelo. El Peraphone de Sam sonaba con insistencia, aunque la rubia parecía no prestarle mayor atención porque solo se colocó una almohada en la cabeza y siguió en su asunto. Matt se mostró notablemente incomodado por lo que haló a Sam por su pijama sin obtener mayor atención de ella, se sentó sobre la colcha, se desperezó un poco y alcanzó el celular de su novia el cual estaba en uno de sus costados.

—_Número desconocido—_ Leyó en la pantalla, se encogió de hombros y simplemente atendió, permaneció en silencio esperando que alguien hablara del otro lado del teléfono.

—_Sam soy yo, Freddie, sé que estás ahí debemos hablar de lo que pasó ayer, Sam por favor_—Suplicó

—_No soy Sam, pero puedes dejarme el recado si quieres, y por cierto ¡Adelantarme que pasó ayer!—_Bramó Matt evidentemente disgustado, la rubia de golpe quitó la almohada de su cabeza, se sentó en la cama mirando furiosamente al pelinegro, quien devolvió su mirada fulminante.

—_¿Se puede saber por qué contestas mi teléfono?—_Rugió la rubia molesta.

_—¿Y yo puedo saber que pasó entre ese tal Freddie y tú para que te llame con desesperación?—_Respondió el pelinegro desafiante.

_ —¡Esto es obra tuya Carly Shay!_—Dijo entre dientes. —_Nada especial es solo un amigo—_Prosiguió encongiéndo los hombros.

_—¡No mientas Sam!—_Espetó Matt.

—¡_No estoy mintiendo!—_Musitó la rubia incomodada._  
_

—_¡Sabes que sí! ¿Freddie Benson? ¿Te suena el nombre?¿No? ¡Es tú ex!—_Expresó indignado._  
_

—_Noup—_ Dijo la rubia apretando los labios.

_—¡No tiene caso que lo niegues él mismo me lo dijo!—_Bramó.

_—Ay ya, si, está bien, es verdad, es mi ex, pero no es gran cosa en serio, luego de eso seguimos siendo amigos como siempre—_Dijo Sam haciendo un gracioso puchero.

—_Dígamos que te creo, ¿Entonces qué pasó ayer?_—Preguntó Matt arrugando la frente.

—_Bueno, verás, él siempre ha estado enamorado de Carly, ayer hablamos de eso, quiere reconquistarla y me pidió que lo ayudara, que la convenza de que no vuelva a Italia_— Espetó Sam forzando una sonrisa.

El pelinegro sacudió la cabeza y terminó de levantarse. —_Está bien Sam, perdón por ponerme así pero la sola idea de perderte saca lo peor de mí._— Dijo besando su frente y dirigiéndose luego al baño.

Al rato Sam, Melanie y Cat, éstas dos últimas hablando prácticamente sin control sobre cosas cursis y melosas, se encontraban sentadas en la mesa esperando el desayuno que servía Matt pacientemente, Sam y Matt compartían miradas cómplices y risas algo burlonas por las tonterías que hablaban ese par.

_—¡Oh bebé!¡No te debiste tomar tantas molestias!—_Dijo Sam con la boca llena. —_¡En serio! ¿Llenar el refrigerador de comida y de paso cocinarnos? Aunque pensandolo bien_, _si debiste_— Dijo ahora riendo. Melanie y Cat suspiraron exageradamente.

—Aww _¿No son un amor?¡__Si que lo son!—_ Dijeron riendo ambas al mismo tiempo

—_¡Oh Cat ya son las diez debemos ir a buscar los vestidos que apartamos! ¿vienes Sam?—_Espetó Melanie suavemente.

—_Ehh noup, prefiero ver T.V—_Dijo Sam encogiéndo los hombros.

_—Sam_ _pero, ¿Qué te vas a poner hoy?—_Dijo Melanie en tono de preocupación.

—_Lo que sea, ¡vayánse _ya_!—_Dijo dando una mordida a su tostada. Matt rodó los ojos y luego la besó en la mejilla.

—_¿Eres hermosa lo sabías?—_ Matt tomó su mano. Sam se mostraba incómoda por lo que se paró de golpe.

—_Yo voy a... voy a fregar los platos—_ Dijo recogiendo todo de la mesa apresuradamente. Las chicas iban saliendo en ese instante y pidieron a Matt que las acompañara a lo cual él casi sin ánimos accedió.

En la casa de los Shay se encontraba Spencer decorando un elaborado pastel con forma de media navideña que brillaba escandilando. Freddie y Carly arreglaban la mesa cuidadosamente.

—Así que,_ ¿Matt fue el que te contestó?Pero, no entiendo tu molestia, es algo normal, una persona normal, contestando el teléfono_—Dijo Carly arreglando unas servilletas.

—_No entiendes—_ Masculló Freddie acercándose._ —Duerme con él—_ Prosiguió en un tono de voz apenas audible.

—_Ya para Freddie,_ _¿Es normal no?_ _Un chico y una chica que duermen juntos_, _Son novios, ¿Qué tiene de malo? ¡Mal hice yo dándote el número de Sam, me va a asesinar!_ —Bramó la castaña notablemente alterada.

_—Auch, eso dolió_—Dijo el castaño mirándola indignado.

—_Lo siento Freddie, es que me tienes mareada con el tema desde hace una hora, dale tiempo al tiempo.—_ Musitó Carly abrazándolo.

Eran al menos las siete de la noche, Spencer había colocado música para animar el ambiente, se encontraba un número considerable de personas de aquí para allá con sombreros navideños, unos vestidos elegantemente y otros ataviados de manera extravagante, Spencer en el sofá, mantenía una oratoria junto con su amigo Calceto sobre sus curiosas anécdotas, Eleganto, Corbato, Auto y las mujeres del club de lectura escuchaban con atención, Carly quien hacía ya tiempo había rompido con su novio italiano coqueteaba inspiradamente con un nuevo vecino ruso, Freddie se encontraba como perrito regañado oyendo las recomendaciones nutricionales de su mamá, quien con un plato de verduras horneadas planeaba hacerle comer a su hijo, T-Boo iba de un lado a otro con una torre de bastones de caramelo atravesados por un palillo, Gibby correteaba a Guppy, su madre y su abuelo hablaban amenamente. Finalmente el timbre sonó de nuevo, Carly abrió la puerta y en segundos entraban Melanie, Cat, Matt y por último Sam, esta sin duda prometía ser una loca navidad.

* * *

**N/A:**

**-No me dejaron casi reviews en el capítulo anterior, cosa que también me desanimó un poco, me gusta saber que piensan, en serio :/, tu mensaje vale oro para mí, así que opiniones, sugerencias, críticas, flores, zapatazos y/o tomatazos, háganmelos saber o llegar como siempre por reviews.**

**-Freddie si va de vez en cuando al estudio de iCarly desde que está en Seattle. **

**-Sam duda de su relación con Matt por lo que pasó con Freddie.**

**-Matt no es un chico celoso, es comprensivo tanto con Melanie como con Cat, de hecho se ha hecho responsable de ellas, ha pagado sus cuentas, sus vestidos, etc., y las ha protegido por amor a Sam. Es un muchacho de familia pudiente.**

**-Freddie está celoso, muy celoso, se imaginó mil cosas, pero si así fuera, Sam está en todo su derecho de hacer lo que quiera Jajaja.**

**-Calceto, Eleganto, Corbato y Auto al fin en escena. :D**


	17. Como si fuera la primera vez

**Holaa de nuevo, estoy por aquí dejándoles un nuevo capítulo, por si no lo han notado reedité toda la historia, los cambios no son significativos, pero a las personas que la siguen me parece justo informárselos, le puse algunas notas al final de cada capítulo, en fin, espero les guste :D nos leemos pronto.**

**Por cierto, ayer publiqué una nueva historia es un Two-Shoot, bastante triste, me gustaría que lo leyeran, se llama "__****Para nosotros no hay un mañana", **pero me gustó lo que salió, naturalmente es Seddie, no los voy a culpar si me odian. En fin ._.

******iCarly, Sam & Cat y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, son historias originales de Dan Schneider.**

******PD: Los reviews son de mi absoluto agrado, por favor háganme saber que están leyendo de verdad ._. He observado que tengo muchísimos views pero pocos comentarios O.o. Jajaja ¡Ok ya lo saben! :). Si me alientan escribo más rápido, pero sin inspiración extra me tardo MÁS. Byee.**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA:COMO EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR __********_»_********_»_**LEMON**_«_****_«,_** SI NO TE GUSTA EL LEMON OBVIA ESTE CAPÍTULO. NO ES, NI HA SIDO EN NINGÚN MOMENTO MI INTENCIÓN HERIR PERSONALIDADES SUSCEPTIBLES. ;).

* * *

**POV GENERAL  
**

Melanie lucía un bonito vestido rosa pálido y su cabello lacio caía sobre sus hombros gracilmente, Carly la abrazó cariñosamente, Freddie al mirarla de lejos cabeceó un poco, seguido de ella entró Cat, con un vestido violeta muy hermoso, pero algo infantil, detrás de ella estaba Matt quien lucía realmente guapo ataviado en un smoking negro, pero la sorpresa de la noche fue sin duda Sam, quien entraba de la mano de su novio, lucía un vestido negro, bastante corto. de mangas largas, brillante, con un sugerente y gran escote en su espalda, muy ceñido a su cuerpo lo que estilizaba espléndidamente su figura, llevaba unos zapatos rojos de tacón muy alto que complementaban su atuendo, lucía el cabello desordenado dándole el aire irreverente que la caracterizaba, sus ojos perfectamente delineados hacían juego con sus pestañas, causando el efecto de una mirada felina demarcando sus iris color zafiro. Algunos al percatarse de la presencia de Sam dirigían fugaces miradas y murmuraban. Carly se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó fuertemente.

—_¡Ya dejen de mirarme!_—Bramó Sam mostrándose irritada apartando a Carly y dirigiendo miradas furiosas a los presentes.

—_Tranquila Sam_—Musitó el pelinegro quien no soltaba su mano.

—_¡Estás muy hermosa Sam, muy hermosa!_—Espetó la castaña sonriendo abiertamente.

—_Si, como sea Carls ¿Qué hay de comer?_—Sentenció la rubia apretando los labios, quien luego se soltó del agarre de Matt y dirigióse sin miramientos a la mesa en la que se habían dispuesto los platillos navideños. Cat rió escandalosamente ante el comentario de Sam, Melanie susurró algo al oído de Carly. Y Matt esbozó una sonrisa ladeada mientras negaba con la cabeza. Sam ignoró por completo la presencia de Freddie y su madre, a pesar de lo hermosa y femenina que lucía, no se mostraba cohibida para tragar grandes bocados del jamón con miel que se encontraba sobre la mesa. El castaño fijó su mirada indiscreta sobre ella, su mamá arrugó la nariz, pero de algún modo hizo un acto de complicidad con su hijo, al retirarse con la excusa de que tenía que buscar más gel antibacterial.

—_Estás hermosa_—Musitó el castaño cuyos ojos brillaban al verla.

—_¿Uh?¡Sí como sea!— _Dijo la rubia con la boca llena advirtiendo su presencia.

Freddie rió pícaramente y tomó su mano. —_Estás muy, pero muy hermosa Sam, aunque estoy completamente seguro de que luces mejor sin ese vestido_—Insistió.

_—¿Quieres que entierre este cuchillo en tu cuello? ¡Estoy segura de que no, así que vete con tu mami Benson no agotes mi paciencia!_— Sentenció la rubia amenazantemente, soltándose bruscamente del agarre de Freddie. Sam sirvió en un plato patas de pollo, más jamón, (Al parecer Carly se había asegurado de surtir muy bien la cena con éste último) y algunas porciones de los preparados. Al terminar dió la vuelta para ir al encuentro de sus acompañantes, el castaño haló el brazo de Sam ante la mirada furiosa de Matt.

_—Tenemos un asunto pendiente, no lo olvides— _Musitó el castaño. La rubia tensó los labios, pero no dijo nada, volvió a soltarse de Freddie esta vez suavemente, estaba notablemente perturbada ante sus palabras, volteó la cara rápidamente evitando su mirada y forzando una pose natural emprendió la marcha.

—_¡_C_reo que tu amigo se toma demasiadas atribuciones contigo!— _Dijo Matt con cierto dejo de resentimiento.

—_¡No vamos a empezar con lo mismo!_— Espetó Sam fulminándole con la mirada.

_—Oh, pero no debieron tomarse la molestia, permíteme te ayudo a colocar esto sobre la mesa— _Interrumpió una nerviosa Carly tomando una gran cesta con frutos y licores de la mano del pelinegro._ —Melanie, y... ¿Cat?¿Cierto?, vengan conmigo les voy a presentar a Ivan, un nuevo amigo— _Prosiguió la castaña exaltada dejando solos a Matt y a Sam.

—_¿Algo de beber?—_ Sugirió Spencer desordenando el cabello de la rubia y entregando una bebida a cada uno, luego de eso se dirigió a colocar otro tipo de música. —_¡A mover los huesitos!_—Exclamó riendo chistosamente, apagando la luz a la vez que un espectáculo de luces multicolores embellecían el lugar. —_Las luces con cortesía de Lucio el primo hermano de nuestro amigo Calceto— _Prosiguió acercándose al centro de la sala sacando a bailar a la mamá de Gibby. Carly bailaba con Ivan. Melanie con T-Boo. Cat con Freddie, quien seguía a Sam frenéticamente con la mirada. Numerosas personas danzaban alegremente guiados por el mayor de los Shay.

—_¡Sabes que estoy en lo cierto Sam el tipo está babeado por ti!_— Dijo el pelinegro al oído de Sam.

—_¿Sabes qué? ¡Piensa lo que quieras! Te lo estás imaginando, ¡Gracias por arruinarme la noche!¡No te preocupes voy a arreglar todo para que el señor Matthew pueda dormir tranquilo!—_Bramó la rubia dejándolo solo para dirigirse furiosamente al refrigerador, dejó el vaso con licuado en la mesada, tomó un par de cervezas y se perdió de vista.

**POV FREDDIE**

Sam lucía fantástica, estaba tan hermosa que lucía irreal, al ver entrar a su hermana me había exaltado con la sola idea de que se tratara de ella, pero el efecto que producía Sam sobre mí era sobrecogedor, no se comparaba con nada, apenas pude controlarme al verla, apreté fuertemente mis piernas, mientras mi mamá insistía sobre lo importante que es comer espárragos, a la vez que los troceaba. Sam se dirigió directamente hacía donde nos encontrábamos ignorando intencionadamente mi presencia, pude apreciar momentos antes como envió una nerviosa mirada hacía a mi, aunque bien pudo haber sido producto de mi imaginación. Mi mamá tenía una extraña expresión en su cara, resopló y fue en busca de más gel antibacterial.

—_Estás hermosa_— Dije en voz baja captando su atención.

—_¿Uh?!¡Sí como sea!— _Respondió con la boca llena, era irremediable, me hizo reír.

—_Estás muy, pero muy hermosa Sam, aunque estoy completamente seguro de que luces mejor sin ese vestido_—Insistí tomando su mano.

_—¿Quieres que entierre este cuchillo en tu cuello? ¡Estoy segura de que no, así que vete con tu mami Benson no agotes mi paciencia!_— Sentenció amenazantemente soltándose bruscamente de mi mano. Tomó un plato y se sirvió una cantidad exagerada de comida, en un minuto ya se disponía a volver con el idiota de su novio. Lo estaba juzgando, ciertamente no lo conocía, pero me estaba robando el amor de Sam y esa era una razón de peso para detestarlo.

_—Tenemos un asunto pendiente, no lo olvides—_Solté entretanto atrapaba su brazo de nuevo. Pude apreciar como se tambaleó. Me miró fugazmente, ella sabía de lo que le hablaba, estaba seguro de eso, logré inquietarla y eso me reconfortó. Se soltó de mi agarre sin brusquedad, simplemente siguió el paso.

Spencer había colocado música y el apartamento había adquirido un aire circense con luces multicolores, halaba a gente a su pista de baile improvisada, finalmente me arrastró y me juntó con una graciosa, pero bella pelirroja. Procuré no apartar la mirada de Sam, la seguí desde donde se encontraba con el pelinegro con el que al parecer discutía, hasta cuando momentos después se dirigía a la cocina sacando un par de botellas y saliendo furiosamente por la puerta que la circundaba. Aparentemente entre el bullicio y la masa de personas nadie lo había notado, nadie aparte de mí y no pensaba desaprovechar mi oportunidad. Arrastré a la chica de cabello rojizo hacía Carly y su pareja, se integró rápidamente a bailar con ellos. Salí minutos después detrás de Sam, ¿Dónde se habría metido?, subí al estudio y no se encontraba allí, pensé que quizás podría encontrarla en la habitación de Carly y tampoco la hallé, recorrí el edificio buscándola tenazmente. Me había resignado a que se había marchado de la fiesta como era su costumbre, sin avisar y porque le dió la gana. Lleno de frustración, no quería volver. Fuí a mi refugio personal, la escalera de incendios. La imagen que veían mis ojos era inverosímil, la brisa helada soplaba sobre su rostro, apartando sus caireles, era más hermosa de lo que años atrás pudiera haber admitido.

—_Sam..._—Dije casi sin aliento saliendo a su encuentro.

—_Tardaste Benson_— Espetó tomando un sorbo de su botella a medio terminar, y lanzando una a mis manos que por poco no logré atrapar.

—_Aguarda, ¿Me estabas esperando?_— Pregunté sorprendido, era lo último que pude haberme esperado en ese momento.

—_No dejabas de perseguirme con la mirada, sabía que irías detrás de mí ¿Acaso crees que soy tan tonta? En fin tienes razón, tenemos un asunto pendiente, por eso debemos hablar, eso no se debe repetir Freddie, hay que dejar las cosas claras, yo ahora estoy con otra persona, él me ama y confía en mí, no es correcto lo que hicimos—_Aclaró su garganta._— O bueno lo que estuvimos a punto de hacer_— Dijo algo acelerada esquivando mi mirada.—_No debiste llamarme y lo sabes, tuve que mentirle, no es algo que me cueste hacer, sin embargo me hizo sentir mal— _Calló, tomó aire y apretó los labios.— _Le dije que amabas a Carly y pediste mi ayuda, traté de convertirla en una media verdad.—_Finalmente suspiró al parecer aliviada._  
_

—_T__odavía no comprendo por qué te fuiste por tanto tiempo, ¡Ese día en el aeropuerto sentí que iba a volverme loco, Si Sam, fui detrás de ti como un idiota! Quizás todo habría sido distinto, no sé en qué momento te metiste con ese tipo, ni sé cómo llegamos a este punto, ni qué quisiste decir con lo de la media verdad, yo sólo sé que no quiero perderte Sam, ayer, lo que pasó, lo deseabas tanto como yo_—Dije tratando de atrapar su mirada.

_—Hace mucho tiempo que me perdiste—_Musitó, agachando la cabeza, pudo haber sido impresión mía, pero aprecié que su voz se había quebrado.

—Y_o solo espero que no, Sam, necesito que no sea así, solo una palabra basta para mí_—Dije levantando su cara con mis manos para poder fijar mi mirada. La cercanía era peligrosa. Ella despegó sus labios y no fue necesario nada más, retuve los suyos en los míos. La situación era desconcertante y abrumadora, un beso suave se había convertido en uno apremiante, demandante, era una lucha de poderes. La arrecosté en la pared. Mis manos exploraban cada centímetro de su cuerpo, hacían una requisa en su piel como al más buscado criminal.

—_¡Por favor, Freddie, por favor detente!—_Gimió. Mientras besaba su cuello. Su boca decía que parara pero su cuerpo me pedía a gritos que la hiciera mía.

La alcé en mis brazos y me las arreglé para llevarla hasta mi habitación. Una fría escalera de incendios no iba acorde con las circunstancias. La deposité sobre mi cama, después del accidentado trayecto que transcurrimos, me recosté sobre ella dejando descansar mi peso sobre mis codos, nos separamos brevemente del beso. Pasé mi mano por su cabello. Me detuve a observarla, estaba incluso más hermosa que la primera vez.

_—¡Estúpidos proyectos de ciencias!—Sam Bramó ferozmente sentada sobre mi cama.  
_

_—¡Claro Sam es muy grande el esfuerzo que estás poniendo, en tú sabes, nada!—Dije rodando los ojos.  
_

_—¡Estoy aquí haciéndote compañía mientras haces tus ñoñerías en el ordenador! ¿Qué no te parece suficiente?—Espetó haciéndose la ofendida. Decidí no darle más de que hablar, no terminaría en horas, a pesar de estar saliendo con ella, lamenté en ese momento que no me hubieran puesto con cualquier otra persona, incluso Gibby sería de más ayuda. Había pasado al menos una hora y al fin había concluído. _

_—¡Sam! Ya terminamos, ahora debemos armar esto.— Dije sacando de la impresora los planos.—¿Sam?—Me sentí irritado al no obtener respuesta. Al voltear pude apenas contener las ganas de reír, estaba durmiendo de una manera realmente chistosa, con más de la mitad de su cuerpo afuera de la cama y su cabeza apoyada en el piso. Me pregunté cómo demonios podía sentirse cómoda así, no quise despertarla. Solo me acerqué cautelosamente por el lado contrario para halarla hacia arriba. La subestimé, otra vez, solo provoqué que se despertara con brusquedad haciéndome caer torpemente sobre ella, quien ahora estaba totalmente en el suelo. _

_—¿Qué se supone qué estabas haciendo Benson?—Dijo frunciendo el ceño.  
_

_—Yo...Solo...Estabas durmiendo casi en el piso, ibas a lamentar el dolor en tu cuerpo, Sam no comprendo como puedes dormir así, estaba tratando de acomodarte en la cama y ahora estoy en el piso sobre ti, por si no lo has notado— Dije tratando de parecer natural ante esa situación tan comprometedora._

_—¡Ay pero qué bonito y preocupado novio!—Dijo apretando mis cachetes fuertemente, una y otra vez.  
_

_—Sam, basta, Sam—Tomé sus manos y las estiré a lo largo de su cabeza, ya me había hecho enojar.  
_

_—¿Qué?¿Por qué me miras así?—Espetó apretando los labios. No entendía muy bien porqué, hormonas supuse, pero la besé ferozmente, bajé a su cuello. Mordísqueé sus orejas, la besaba frenéticamente y lo mejor era que ella me correspondía con igual o mayor intensidad.  
_

_—Espera...—Interrumpió empujandome suavemente —Caí en cuenta de lo que estábamos haciendo, mi erección rozaba su vientre, eso debió asustarla.—Yo... Lo que estamos haciendo...Freddie...Yo...—Decía nerviosamente.—Yo nunca lo he hecho, nunca he estado con nadie.—Era adorable, en el fondo lo sabía, sería el primero para ella y ella sería la primera en mi vida. Me sentí sobrecogido ante esa certeza.  
_

_—Yo tampoco Sam— Suspiré sobre su cuello.—No voy a forzar las cosas, comprendo si no quieres, pero honestamente lo deseo más que nada en el mundo—Dije ahora escrutando sus pupilas con mi mirada. Sam arrugó su frente._

_—Ya empezamos, no me vas a dejar con las ganas— Dijo dirigiendo una mirada furiosa hacía mí, como si de verdad en algún momento lo hubiera considerado. Necesitaba eso y nada más para seguir. Me levanté y sus ojos se pusieron como platos, le tendí mi mano y sonrió. Caímos sobre la cama. Me coloqué encima de ella. Éramos torpes sin duda alguna. El primer beso, ahora la primera vez, el primer momento en que la vi nunca imaginé que estábamos predestinados. Ella era mi complemento perfecto. Su cuerpo se amoldaba alucinantemente al mío. Reíamos nerviosamente descubriendo el cuerpo del otro, mientras nos desvestíamos. Depositabamos besos aquí y allá, como si no existiera nada en el mundo más que nosotros. Al penetrarla por primera vez me sentí realmente nervioso, clavó mis uñas en mi espalda y me afligí por el dolor que le estaba causando. Segundos después la tensión desapareció. Nos costaba encontrar el ritmo adecuado, hasta que en algún momento curvo su espalda y se estremeció debajo de mí, yo no aguanté mucho más y momentos después me desplomé exhausto sobre su cuerpo. Fue indescriptible, la mejor sensación del mundo.  
_

_—Tengo Hambre—Dijo rompiendo el silencio._

_—No estás hablando en serio—Dije frunciendo el seño._

_—Oh, si— Dijo mientras deslizaba su dedo índice por mi nariz hasta mi boca. Lo mordí suavemente, ella solo reía.—Esto es un secreto Benson—Dijo en voz baja como si alguien pudiera escucharla.  
_

_—No lo creo, Carly debería saberlo Sam, si de alguna manera se entera por otras bocas que no sean las nuestras va a hacernos una de sus escenas dramáticas._

_—¿Y quién va a decírselo?¡Quiero que me lo prometas!—Musitó jugando con mi cabello._

_—Está bien, lo prometo— Asentí y volví a besarla apremiantemente. Desde esa tarde jamás me molestó de nuevo trabajar con Sam, cualquier excusa que implicara tiempo juntos, solos, para mí era caída del cielo, afortunadamente con el tiempo mejoramos. __Vivíamos cada día al máximo._ Todo de ella me llevó a amarla con locura. Después de todo estábamos locos de amor.

Me perdí en sus ojos azules, era increíble que estuviera pasando de nuevo, ella sobre mi cama era un escenario fantástico.

—_¡Rayos!—_Suspiró aparentemente frustrada. Me sentí repentinamente culpable, no quería arrastrarla a algo que le hiciera sentir mal después de que terminara.

—_Sam, no quiero hacer nada que tu no quieras que haga.—_Dije muy en contra de mi voluntad.

_—¡Te juro Freddie , que si te detienes en este instante, te mato, te juro que te mato!—_Bramó tomándome por las solapas de mi camisa y resoplando en mi cara, su rostro había adquirido un particular tono rojizo. Mordí juguetonamente su nariz. Y atrapé sus labios de nuevo, yo necesitaba una palabra, y ella me había regalado dieciséis. Me levanté un momento y la traje conmigo, solté el broche de su vestido, que cayó casi de inmediato por sus hombros, no llevaba nada cubriendo sus senos. Ella hizo lo propio desabotonando mi camisa y con ambas manos la deslizó fuera de mi cuerpo. Levantó una pierna, y luego la otra lanzando sus zapatos de tacón a algún lugar de la habitación obscura. Un claro de luna que se colaba por la ventana nos otorgaba la visibilidad suficiente, abrió mi cinturón y lo arrojó con su natural fiereza a alguna parte, la ayudé retirando mis zapatos torpemente, sin percatarme ya me había despojado de mis pantalones. Caímos nuevamente en la cama, Sam era una mujer particularmente dominante en todos los sentidos, recorría mi pecho y mi espalda frenéticamente con sus manos. Me coloqué en el medio del espacio que había dejado con sus piernas, rodeándome con ellas. Retiré suavemente su ropa interior, entretanto besaba su pecho, ella soltaba gemidos que por poco me vuelven loco. El aire era pesado de respirar, tuve la sensación de que apenas podíamos hacerlo. Ella danzaba rítmicamente debajo de mí, friccionando contra mi cuerpo, llevaba mis calzoncillos aún puestos, poniendo a prueba al máximo mi autocontrol. Lo estaba haciendo a propósito, lo sabía, y pagaría por eso. Pensé mientras se me escapó una sonrisa.

—_Eres cruel Sam, siempre quieres causarme sufrimiento_— Dije a su oído luego de morder el lóbulo de su oreja. Rió, pero seguía con sus movimientos sincronizados, hasta que se detuvo, colocó sus manos en mi espalda baja y las deslizó hacia abajo retirando mi ropa interior suavemente. El solo contacto de su piel con la mía me hizo estremecer. Estar dentro de ella era sensacional, su calidez, su humedad, nada comparado a estar con cualquier otra. Había tenido sexo otras veces, pero eso que hacíamos nosotros, era amor, desbordante y apasionado amor.

—_¡Ñoño, por todo lloras!_— Dijo agitadamente. Mantuve un ritmo acelerado. Y me detuve unos segundos por molestarla. Ella me dió un golpe furioso en la espalda. Comencé ahora un ritmo suave, lograba inquietarla, turbarla, y eso aumentaba el placer. Era abrumador saber lo que le hacía sentir, me sentía profundamente receloso, no quería que nadie más, nunca, tomara el atrevimiento de hacer lo que yo. Ella era mía. Solo mía. Su piel y sus besos me lo decían.

_—Sam...— _Dije interrumpiendo un beso y buscando su mirada.

_—¿Qué?—_Gritó, mirándome algo sorprendida.

—_Te amo_—Dije mientras la apretaba más contra mí. Soltó un gran gemido por mi acción.

—_Tú no sabes lo que es amar Fredbobo_— Dijo entre dientes.

—_Es en serio—_Musité, ya estaba llegando al límite, no respondió, me halaba hacía ella demandantemente. Se estremeció debajo de mí, arqueó su espalda entre gemidos repetidos, yo no aguanté mucho más. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y caí desplomado sobre su pecho. Sus cálidas manos jugaban con mi cabello. Y yo deposité un beso sobre su busto. Apreté fuerte los ojos, deseando desesperadamente que lo que acababa de pasar no se trataba de un sueño.

* * *

**N/A:**

**-Lo que le dijo Melanie a Carly es que había sido idea de ella y Cat poner a Sam como una estrella de Hollywood, lo lograron después de sobornarla con una docena de grasitos.**

**-La mamá de Freddie por alguna extraña razón si fue algo cómplice con su hijo.**

**-Ya sé que está fuerte el capítulo, decidí cambiar a _M_, aunque he leído otros más explicitos, quise narrarlo de formal natural, espero no haber caído en lo vulgar.  
**

**-Ivan Solovióv es el amigo ruso de Carly :D.**


	18. Especial de navidad

**Hola Chicos ¿Cómo han estado?, se que me tardé un poco con este capítulo, pero he estado algo ocupada esta semana, vale decir que es uno de los últimos, si, ya queda poco para que termine :D. Así que espero les guste.**

******************Opiniones, sugerencias, críticas, flores, tomatazos y/o amenazas de muerte por reviews xD. **

**********Carly, Sam & Cat y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, son historias originales de Dan Schneider.**

* * *

**POV SAM**

Freddie estaba aferrado a mi pecho, como un niño pequeño aferrado a su oso de peluche, lo que acababa de pasar no debía haber ocurrido, pero así había sido y no había vuelta atrás.

_—No quiero separarme de ti de nuevo.— _Musitó levantando su cara y fijando su mirada en mí.

_—Hace mucho tiempo que eso pasó Freddie.—_ Dije con desgano. Se colocó por detrás de mí y me abrazó fuertemente.

—_Y eso no debió haber pasado.— _Dijo a mi oído.

_—Pero pasó, cruzamos la línea, debimos seguir cómo estábamos, como amigos y nada más que eso.—_ Dije mientras un sentimiento de frustración se apoderaba de mí, por primera vez no quería tener la razón, habíamos aprendido a sobrellevar una buena amistad luego de nuestra relación, lo habíamos echado todo a la basura.

_—Te amo.—_ Masculló. Habría dado lo que fuera porque fueran reales sus palabras, solo se estaba dejando llevar por el momento, de eso estaba segura.

_—Deja de decir eso.— _Aseveré volteándome y colocándome frente a él.

_—Es la verdad.—_Musitó apartando el cabello de mi cara.

_—No lo es.—_Insistí apretando los labios.

_—Tú también me amas. Quiero, es importante que me lo digas.—_Sonrió, parecía seguro de lo que decía, abrumadoramente seguro.

_—¿Desde cuándo te ha importado lo qué siento?— _Resoplé, era frustrante el papel que jugaba.

_—Yo lo sé Sam— _Afirmó, seguía acariciando mi rostro.

_—¿Cómo podrías saberlo?— _Pregunté suspicazmente.

_—Ya bebé sabes que amo dormir tanto como te amo a ti, no es hora de despertar para mamá, mientras, ve por mi jamón.— _Imitó una vocecita aguda, lo miré desconcertada, ¿De qué hablaba?

_—¿Te volviste loco?—_ Se me escapó una sonrisa.

_—Tú me lo dijiste Sam, el día de la graduación, lo dijiste dormida, pero vale igual.— _Insinuó sonriendo ladeadadamente.

_—Eso no cambia nada.— _¡Rayos! Hablar dormida se había convertido en un verdadero problema.

_—Esto no va a transcender, lo que más me duele es que una persona va a salir muy dañada por ésto.— _Estaba ahora consciente de la realidad, mi cara ardía de vergüenza.

_—¿Se lo vas a decir?— _Aseveró arrugando su frente.

_—¡No puedo verle la cara de imbécil a alguien que da todo por mí! ¡Qué se la jugó por mí! Para él yo soy verdaderamente importante, ¿Puedes creerlo? Porque yo no, él me hizo creer por un momento que de verdad era especial y yo le fallé Freddie, él merece algo mejor que la porquería de persona en la que me acabo de convertir.—_Sentía que la voz se me iría en esas palabras, el calló por al menos un minuto, solo se limitaba a mirarme.

_—¡Puedo creerlo porque tú también eres lo más importante para mí Sam! Aquí no puedes mandar—_Señaló la parte izquierda de mi pecho._ —Yo fui un imbécil por dejarte ir, no tengo una excusa creíble, para mí eres maravillosa, peligrosa y maravillosa. Pero sé que me amas y para mí es suficiente, para mí es más que suficiente.—_Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, suspiró.

_—Tenemos que volver a Casa de Carly.— _Evité su mirada y me levanté de golpe.

_—Por favor no.—_Haló mi brazo, me acercó hacía él y me abrazó de nuevo.

_—Debemos regresar.—_Tensé los labios. No era de las que hacía lo que debía sino lo que quería, pero no tenía opción.

_—Cinco minutos, te lo ruego.— _Me apretó aún más y cerré fuerte los ojos apoyada sobre su pecho.

Desperté con los rayos del sol que daban en mi cara, me había quedado dormida, quería matarlo en ese instante, estaba metida en un problema de tamaño colosal. Miré a el costado de la cama donde se suponía que estaría, para toparme con la sorpresa de que me encontraba completamente sola, para variar.

_—¡Auch!—_Escuché a alguien quejarse.

_—¡No, T-Boo, no puedes pasar!._—Espetó Freddie al parecer preocupado.

_—Tienes suerte de que te haya cubierto con tu madre, estaba histérica, dame un poco de eso, ¡Humm arándanos!— _Dijo T-Boo entre carcajadas— _¡Ya devuelveme mi champú!— _Espetó al parecer molesto. La perilla de la habitación giró, era lo único que me faltaba, me levanté y enrrollé en una sábana, me metí en el baño torpemente, mirando furtivamente por una esquina, suspiré aliviada cuando escuché el sonido de la puerta que se cerraba.

—_¡Sam!— _Dijo Freddie con un dejo de preocupación en su voz.

_—¡Si dices algo te juro que no la cuentas, volteáte me voy a vestir!— _Dije dando tumbos, y alcanzando uno de mis zapatos.

_—¿Es en serio?— _Arrugó la frente, parecía molesto.

_—¡Claro que es en serio!—_Rodé los ojos.

_—Por favor Sam, te traje desayuno, puedes dejar eso para más tarde.—_Sonrió y extendió una bandeja,

_—Déjalo ahí.—_Señalé la cama, segundos después engullía la comida, sentía que llevaba años sin alimentarme.

_—¿Qué te causa gracia?—_Lo fulminé con la mirada mientras me miraba sonriendo.

_—No has cambiado ni una quinta parte— _Se mantenía sonriendo._ —Te amo.— _Prosiguió. Mi corazón saltó dentro de mi pecho.

_—Vas a provocar que vomite.—_Sonreí mordiendo una tostada.

_—Una oportunidad, solo eso te pido.—_Suplicó. Lucía sincero, aterradoramente sincero.

_—He probado mejores cosas que ésto que llamas desayuno, ¡Tapa tus ojos!— _Alcancé mi vestido._ —¡Estás viendo imbécil!—_Reclamé al ver despegar sus dedos de sus ojos.

_—No hay nada de ti que no haya visto antes.—_ Expresó divertido.

_—¡Tú! ¡Ahora sí!—_Me abalancé sobre él levantando mi mano para estrellarla en su cara, lo hice caer sobre su cama. Pero la detuvo en el aire, la bajó y acarició mi cabello.

_—¿De verdad crees que puedo mentirte viéndote a los ojos? No hay nada en el mundo que más quiera que estar contigo.— _Dijo suavemente mirandome escrutadoramente. Era díficil en ese momento pensar que mentía, pero yo no podía alimentar la situación tan absurda que estábamos viviendo.

—_¿Te arrepientes de haber estado conmigo?—_Expresó en tono lastimero. Negé con la cabeza. Dejé caer mi peso sobre él.

—_No—_Suspiré. —_Pero si me arrepiento del momento en el que pasó.— _Proseguí. Él levantó mi cara y me colocó suavemente a un costado de modo que quedamos frente a frente.

_—Una oportunidad, ¡Por favor!—_Suplicó.

_—Lo haces todo más díficil, espero no arrepentirme, ¡De verdad lo espero!—_Resoplé. El sonrió y de un momento a otro me besaba demandantemente.

_—¡Ya vámonos!—_ Dije rompiendo lo que había sido un largo beso. Había llegado la hora de las explicaciones y dar la cara, al menos para mí._  
_

**POV GENERAL**

Sam entraba furtivamente al apartamento de los Shay, arrastraba sus pies descalzos pesadamente.

_—¡Carls!¡Carly!¡Carlangas!—_Llamó insistentemente._—¡Caaaaaaaaaaaarly!—_Gritó de una manera alarmante._  
_Su castaña amiga bajaba acto seguido las escaleras, el cabello desordenado tapaba un poco su cara, la cual reflejaba temor y aturdimiento_._

_—Oh, Eres tú—_Musitó la castaña con desgano.

—_Si, necesito que me prestes ropa y unos zapatos, tal vez unos calzones_—Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

_—¡Pero por supuesto que no te voy a prestar calzones! ¡Ya sube agarra lo que necesites!_—Carly chasqueó la lengua, mientras Sam se disponía a subir, se dirigió al refrigerador, se sirvió un poco de agua y se ahogó con la misma al ver a Freddie entrar con un zapato rojo en la mano.

—_¡Feliz Navidad Carly!_— Sonrió Freddie abiertamente acercándose.

—_¡Son un par de locos desconsiderados!_—Bramó con los ojos teñidos de rojo por el esfuerzo.

—_¡No es lo que parece!_—Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. —_¿O sí?_—Arrugó el castaño su frente mientras le dirigía una cómplice sonrisa. Carly rió escandalosamente y negó con la cabeza. Sam bajaba vestida al estilo de su amiga haciendo graciosas muecas de asco, Freddie sonrió.

—_¿Y bien?—_Rompió el silencio la menor de los Shay. _—¿No son una ternurita? ¡Si que lo son!—_Se interpuso en el medio, los rodeó con sus brazos y hacía un chistoso baile mientras los abrazaba. —_Oigan chicos, pero deben arreglar esto y lo saben_—Dijo en tono de preocupación, mientras se separaba. En la cara de Sam se dibujaba una expresión de frustración que contrastraba con el iluminado rostro de Freddie.

—_¿Dónde estaba?—_La rubia arrancó el zapato de las manos de Freddie._ —Son de Melanie, si se los pierdo lloraría un siglo._

_—Debajo de la cama— _Expresó el castaño con naturalidad.

—_¡Idiota!—_Rugió Sam.

—_¡Ya chicos! ¡No peleen! Sam debes apreciar el que Freddie haya tenido el detalle de encontrar el zapato por ti, Freddie debes ser más prudente con las cosas que dices_.—Sentenció la castaña. —_Estoy feliz por ustedes, pero hay personas de por medio que pueden salir seriamente lastimadas, es preciso que se lo hagan saber cuanto antes.—_Suspiró. —_Me voy a cambiar— _Dijo dando pesados pasos a la escalera. Sam parecía contrariada por las palabras de su amiga.

_—¿Personas?¡Quítate!— _La rubia apartó toscamente a Freddie para sentarse y encender el ordenador.

—_Debemos decirle a Carly que volvimos_— Musitó a su oído.

—_Sí claro,_ s_eguro que no lo notó_ _Freddie_— Sam puso los ojos en blanco. El castaño besó su mejilla y la rodeó con sus brazos.

Al conectarse a internet y abrir el explorador, automáticamente la página de iCarly apareció en la pantalla, Sam y Freddie, quien observaba por detrás de ella, sonrieron al mismo tiempo. Se leía uno y otro y otro mensaje de petición por un show especial por navidad. Sam volteó y dirigió una mirada cómplice a Freddie, él asintió suavemente sonriendo. Spencer atravesaba la cocina bostezando y mirándolos con un gesto de incredulidad, limpió sus ojos y los abrió al máximo, negó con la cabeza y luego rió, para dirigirse a la nevera y servirse un vaso de leche. —_¡Voy por un poco de cereal!_— Dijo Spencer en un tono sobreactuado riendo entrecortadamente.

—_¡Y yo voy por la cámara!—_ Expresó en voz alta Freddie para perderse de vista rápidamente.

_—¡Es navidad Spencer!¡Y podría jurar que la despensa está llena de cereales!—_Espetó la rubia rodando los ojos.

—_¡Si lo sé! ¡Es que esto es tan incómodo!_—Sonrió exageradamente. —_¡Hermanita! !Feliz Navidad!_—Envolvió en un apretado abrazo a Carly quien entraba a la cocina.

_—Lo has dicho una veintena de veces— _Sonrió la castaña.

—¿_Sí?_—Una mueca de confusión apareció en la cara de Spencer.—_Es solo que, no te ofendas Sam, pero sigo un poco imcómodo_—Volvió a reír escandalosamente. —_Regresaron, ¿Lo sabías?—_Dijo Spencer como si estuviera contando un gran acontecimiento.

_—¡Cállate Spencer no puedes repetirlo, por nada del mundo!—_Dijo Carly notablemente nerviosa.

—_Oye Carls, vamos a hacer un especial de iCarly ¿Qué te parece?— _Afirmó la rubia al parecer imperturbable por la situación.

—_¡Genial!— _Dijo Carly emocionada dando pequeños saltitos.

—_Ya se me ocurrieron algunas ideas, podemos vestir a Gibby de un Santa Claus zombie que quiere comerse el cerebro de bebé Spencer, pero claro es un zombie muy torpe y solo alcanza a arrancarle la nariz.—_ La rubia rió exageradamente mientras Spencer arrugaba la cara, al parecer en desagrado a la idea.

_—¡Grandiosa idea Sam!Voy a telefonear a Gibby, tranquilo hermano ya veremos como resolvemos el efecto de la arrancada de tu nariz, ya sabes sangre artificial, una nariz postiza, ¿De dónde vamos a sacar la nariz?— _Preguntó la castaña a Sam.

—_¡Seguro que allá arriba tenemos!_—La rubia encogió sus hombros. Carly parecía satisfecha por la respuesta. Freddie entró con un carrito y su cámara. La colocó frente al ascensor mientras lo llamaba. Sam le sonrió, él se acercó y la besó en la frente.

—_Awww— _Dijeron Spencer y Carly al mismo tiempo, la rubia rió nerviosamente. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron justo al mismo tiempo que la del apartamento.

—_Gibeeehh_—Gritó el peculiar amigo de Sam, Freddie y Carly.

—_¡Oh, genial! Pasa Gibby, te llamé con el pensamiento, tienes que prepararte para el show, haremos iCarly hoy!_—Expresó Carly alegremente.

—_¿En serio?—_Preguntó Gibby al parecer confundido.

—_¡Sí! Voy por el control de sonidos de Sam y... Spencer ¿Dónde metiste tu "fraz" de Santa?— _Espetó la castaña.

_—Ewstá wen wi armafwio— _Dijo Spencer con la boca llena de cereal.

—_¡Ay no, esto me va a costar más de lo que creía, ¡Ustedes dos suban!— A_rrugó la frente, la castaña lucía contrariada, mirando a Gibby_ —Seguro te quedará algo apretado ¡Pero no hay nada que el aceite de oliva no pueda arreglar!—_Expresó Carly divertida.

Al menos una hora había pasado, los chicos estaban en el estudio de iCarly afinando los detalles, Freddie absorto en su laptop arreglando los efectos, Sam, bueno Sam dormía una siesta sobre un puff, Carly maquillaba cicatrices y sangre en el rostro del Santa Zombie, que se suponía era Gibby, mientras Spencer reía burlonamente de él.

—_¡Juro que comeré tu nariz en serio!—_Bramó el rubio señalando a Spencer. _  
_

—_¡No! Mi naricita no!_— Dijo sobándola por debajo de la nariz postiza.

—_¡Está todo listo chicos tomen sus posiciones!—_Gritó Freddie emocionado. Sam aturdida, se levantó y desperezó, con un gran bostezo, empezó a dar saltos al lado de Carly.

_—En cinco, cuatro, tres, dos...— _Dijo Freddie haciendo ademanes.

_—¡Yo soy un muñeco de nieve!—_Expresó Carly sonriente, con una zanahoria sobre su nariz.

_—Y yo soy el Cascanueces!— _Expresó Sam con un largo sombrero de soldadito.

_—¡Oh los engañamos!—_Dijo Sam riendo, mientras retiraba el sombrero y lo apartaba, lo propio hacía carly con la zanahoria.

—_¡Yo soy Carly!—_Dijo la castaña enérgicamente.

—_¡Y Yo soy Sam!—_Expresó de igual manera la rubia.

—_¡Y ésto es el Especial de Navidad de iCarly!—_Dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

Luego del programa Sam corría velozmente hacía al refrigerador.

_—¡Muero de hambre!_—Bramó. Antes de engullir las sobras de jamón.

_—¡Te juro que con esto sale Gibbs, solo un poco más!—_Dijo una preocupada Carly virtiendo aceite dentro de la chaqueta que usaba Gibby.

—_¡Voy con Calceto quedamos en ir a hacer una reunión con las chicas del club de lectura!—_Dijo sonriente mientras se perdía por la puerta. Freddie pellizcó el jamón de Sam, quien golpeó su mano y rió ante el quejido de dolor.

_—¡Pagarás por eso!—_Dijo el castaño desafiante.

_—¡Sorpréndeme!—_Expresó Sam arrugando la frente. Freddie la aferró fuertemente hacía si mismo y la besó.

—_Eso es para que aprendas a portarte mejor_—Sonrió.

—_No tengo remedio, pero puedes seguir intentándolo_.—Devolvió la sonrisa. El timbre comenzó a sonar con insistencia.

_—¿En serio no piensan ir?—_ Bramó la castaña halando la chaqueta de Gibby.

—_¡No!_— Contestaron Sam y Freddie al unisono. Carly resopló con frustración y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

—_No, no, él no está aquí ¡En serio!_— Dijo Carly nerviosamente.

—_¡Pero el peculiar señor que vive con él me dijo que estaba en el apartamento de al frente!_— Bramó una rubia de cabello lacio muy corto en el umbral de la puerta.

—_No puedes... Pa... Adelante estás en tu casa_— Expresó una frustrada Carly quien respiraba agitadamente ante la chica que la apartaba y entraba al apartamento.

—_¡Freddie!_—Gritó emocionada la recién llegada.

—_Julie_—Dijo Freddie con desgano, apretando los labios.


	19. La despedida de Sam Puckett

**Hola queridos Seddies, me complace informarles que este es el penúltimo capítulo de _Tú, Yo y Como Siempre , Nuestro Loco Amor, _eso quiere decir (Obviamente) que solo falta uno, les agradezco grandemente a todos los que han seguido la historia desde el principio. Ya comencé una nueva, se llama _Sol y Luna_, pásense por allá y verán de que se trata, solo puedo adelantarles que es el clásico triángulo Sam-Freddie-Carly, pero en mi versión Jajaja. ¡Ahora sí me retiro, nos leemos pronto! :D  
**

******************Opiniones, sugerencias, críticas, flores, tomatazos, zapatazos y/o amenazas de muerte por reviews xD. **

**********iCarly, Sam & Cat y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, son originales de Dan Schneider.**

* * *

**POV FREDDIE**

Era alucinante saber que todo de alguna manera sería como antes, la tenía a mi lado de nuevo, había aceptado darme una oportunidad, en ese instante no podía haberme sentido más feliz, era cuestión de tiempo para que todo se restaurara, la felicidad había hecho un nido en mi pecho. Lucía hermosa aún engullendo jamón desesperadamente, por molestarla metí la mano en su plato, por lo que me gané un buen golpe.

_—¡Pagarás por eso!—_Desafié sonriéndole.

_—¡Sorpréndeme!—_Dijo entre dientes. Rodeé su cintura con mis manos y la atraje hacía mi con fuerza. La miré fugazmente y atrapé sus labios con los míos.

—_Eso es para que aprendas a portarte mejor_—Dije a centímetros de su cara.

—_No tengo remedio, pero puedes seguir intentándolo_.—Tomé sus palabras como una invitación para seguir besándola, y no tardé mucho en hacerlo de nuevo. El timbre y luego la puerta sonaban con insistencia.

_—¿En serio no piensan ir?—_ Oí gritar a Carly con la respiración agitada.

_—¡No!—_Dijimos al mismo tiempo. Sam se separó de mí y volvió a curiosear el refrigerador. Yo solo reí. Carly caminaba pesadamente a la puerta. Pude ver que solo la entreabrió, mientras hacía ademanes y negaba con la cabeza.

—_No puedes... Pa... Adelante estás en tu casa_— Carly bajó el tono de su voz al mínimo, lucía frustrada, una mueca de terror se dibujó en su cara, no era para menos, siendo de quien se trataba. Mi pulso estaba tan acelerado que creí que iba a darme un infarto. Ella era una mujer muy atractiva, pero vanidosa, a pesar del frío clima de Seattle, lucía unos ceñidos pantalones de cuero negro, una camisa de tiras y estaba montada sobre unos tacones de lo que podría jurar eran más de seis centímetros. Su abrumadora similitud con una estrella de cine fue lo que me atrajo a ella en un primer momento, ese día ella era una de las cosas de las que más me arrepentía, había roto el acuerdo, no pude despreciarla más.

—_¡Freddie!_—Gritó Julie emocionada, quería que un hueco en la tierra se abriera y me tragara.

—_Julie_—Dije apenas. Sentía que el corazón se me saldría por la boca. Sam volteó con una botella en su mano y arrugó la frente ante la presencia de Julie quien se acercaba apresurada hacía mi. Debía afrontar la situación, pero no sabía cómo. Carly me hacía gestos con las manos y muecas con su boca tratando de decirme algo, estaba aún más desesperada que yo, Gibby miraba notablemente confundido de un lado a otro.

_—¡Feliz Navidad!—_Expresó alegremente aferrándose a mi cuello.

—_¡Rompiste el acuerdo!—_Dije entre dientes, estaba realmente molesto.

_ —¡Estoy aquí para ti y solo te preocupa un estúpido acuerdo!—_Bramó evidentemente alterada.

—_¿Qué haces aquí Juliet?—_Reclamé mirándola furiosamente. Sam permanecía en silencio, expectante, sus ojos lucían como platos y su boca estaba ligeramente abierta.

—_Julie, solo Julie, bien, veo que no te alegró la primera sorpresa, así que nada de formalismos Freddie, espero la segunda te aliente un poco más_— Se mostraba impasible, una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujo en su rostro. _—Vas a ser padre— _Musitó. Acarició suavemente su vientre. El sonido del cristal quebrándose inundó mis oídos, tenía miedo de encontrar la mirada de Sam. La había perdido, no había vuelta atrás.

—_Bien_— Sam suspiró, su voz sonaba quebrada. —_Creo que es todo por hoy, ya me voy_— Sonrió lacónicamente, luego apretó sus labios y cabeceó. —_¡Felicidades Benson!—_Palmeó mi hombro. —_Carls por favor, busca tu ropa más tarde en mi casa, Adiós Gibbs—. _El vidrio roto crujió bajo sus pisadas, se dirigió a la puerta, sin voltear. Quería detenerla, pero mis pies parecían haberse pegado al suelo.  
Carly arrastró pesadamente a Gibby de su brazo hacia la puerta y marchándose con él.

_—Lo siento—_ Moduló Carly desde lejos.

_—Esperaba una reacción un poco más animada, ya sabes, es un hijo, no es cualquier cosa—_ Sentenció Juliet mientras me miraba acusadoramente. ¿Un hijo? ¿Justo en ese momento?¿Con alguien a quien no amaba?, supuse que era el precio que debía pagar a mis estupideces, debía responder por mis actos, ya no era un niño, así eso implicara sacrificar lo que más quería, yo no tuve un padre a mi lado, no sería el culpable de que el bebé que venía en camino tuviera la misma suerte que yo.

* * *

**POV SAM**

___«—_Vas a ser padre.___» _Esas palabras retumbaban en mis oídos, sentí que el techo había caído sobre mi cabeza aturdiéndome seriamente. Me las arreglé para no matarlo frente a todos, triturar con mis manos cada uno de los huesos de su cuello era lo que más deseaba en ese momento. Fingí naturalidad y salí de allí lo más rápido posible, era díficil ocultar lo afectada que estaba. En el camino varios botes de basura fueron víctimas de la rabia que me consumía. De pronto las palabras de Carly esa mañana cobraron sentido ___«_—_Estoy feliz por ustedes, pero hay personas de por medio que pueden salir seriamente lastimadas, es preciso que se lo hagan saber cuanto antes.____»_ No hablaba solo de Matt, se refería a ella también. Estaba enojada, muy enojada, él tenía a alguien importante en su vida a quien él también estaba dañando, alguien tan jodidamente importante que le daría un hijo, mientras él solo decidía obviarme ese pequeño detalle.

—_¡Sam, por favor detente!— _Oí gritar a Carly quien corría hacía mí. Me detuve en seco.

_—¿Qué quieres?—_Solté toscamente._  
_

_—¡Qué me escuches!— _Espetó agitada._  
_

_—¡Ninguna de las malditas palabras que digas en este momento van a hacer que me sienta menos encabronada Carly!— _Bramé ferozmente descargando la rabia que rugía en mi interior._  
_

_—Oye Sam, Freddie va a ser padre, un pequeño nerd viene en camino, ¿Puedes creerlo? Woow— _Interrumpió Gibby quien sudaba profusamente —_¡Auch! pero ¿Qué dije de malo?—_Se quejó luego de que Carly pisó su pie fuertemente._  
_

_—¡Te ama, él te ama, solo no lo olvides!— _Musitó Carly. Sus ojos denotaban suplica. Ella era en ese momento la abogada del diablo, pero definitivamente no lograría nada._  
_

_—Su amor no me sirve ni para limpiarme el trasero. Así de inútil es, ¿Lo ves?.__  
_

_—Sé que es díficil justificar lo que acaba de pasar, pero esto tiene una explicación, estoy segura de eso.—_¿Acaso me creía tan estúpida? Estaba insultando mi inteligencia.___  
_

_—¿Sabías de la existencia de ella?—_Pregunté suspicazmente, quería desarmar los argumentos estúpidos que la estaban llevando a defender a Freddie._  
_

_—Si, pero al parecer ellos no iban en serio.—_Dijo algo contrariada._  
_

_—Demonios Carly ¿Siquiera pudiste advertirmelo? Se supone que soy tu mejor amiga.—_Sentencié sin poder ocultar lo resentida que me sentía con ella._  
_

_—Debí, es solo que todo pasó tan rápido, por favor perdóname Sam, perdóname.—_Suplicó. No tenía sentido que me molestara con ella, no era su culpa que me haya acostado con Freddie, ni que le hubiera dado una maldita segunda oportunidad sabiendo que tenía a un excepcional hombre al lado.

_—No tengo nada que perdonarte Carls, tú no eres la culpable de esto— _Musité. Se acercó a mí y me dió un apretado abrazo. Sollozaba, la dulce y torpe Carly una vez más había fallado en sus aspiraciones._  
_

—_¡Ya Carls, no es para tanto, en serio, esto va a pasar!¡Ve a casa por favor! Tengo un asunto pendiente, ya sabes, Matt.—_ Tensé los labios, todavía no acababa el día y no me había enfrentado a lo peor. —_Gibbs, tú acompañala de regreso amigo, el ejercicio te ayudará.— _Dije apretando sus llenos cachetes.

Caminé a casa, los villancicos me tenían mareada y las luces de navidad en pleno día me tenían escandilada. Al llegar, pude observar que Melanie y Cat estaban sentadas en el sofá riendo escandalosamente viendo algún programa de T.V al que no presté atención. Respiré hondamente.

_—¿Y Matt?—_ Pregunté haciéndolas voltear.

—_¡Estuvo muy bueno el iCarly de hoy Sam!—_ Respondió Melanie evasivamente.

—_Bebé Spencer sin nariz lucía aterrador_—Dijo Cat sobando su nariz.

—_¿Y Matt?_—Levanté la voz, estaban haciendo perder la poca paciencia que me quedaba.

—_Oye ¿Y mis zapatos Christian Dior? Te juro que..._— Lancé la bolsa con el vestido y los zapatos en su interior en la cara de Melanie.

—_No era necesario que hicieras eso._— Expresó en tono lastimoso.

—_Te lo repito por última vez Melanie, ¿Dónde está Matt?— _Sentencié. Mientras tronaba mis dedos.

_—Está un hotel Sam, regresa esta noche a Los Ángeles._

_—¿Ésta noche? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo consiguió boleto? ¿Y qué hace en un hotel?_

_—¿Dormir?— _Interrumpió Cat. Melanie la vió fugazmente reprendiéndola con la mirada.

—_Si, se va esta noche. En avión. Su papá le consiguió boleto. Tu lo sabes mejor que yo. ¿Estás satisfecha? Ya dí respuesta a todas y cada una de tus preguntas._— Melanie se encogió de hombros y me dió la espalda halando consigo a Cat. Simulaba ver otra vez la televisión, pero sabía que estaba ofendida, nadie la conocía mejor que yo.

—_Dame la dirección.—_ Dije colocándome frente al televisor.

_—No lo sé, pero si enciendes el celular que mantienes apagado desde ayer quizá encuentres algo.—_Mi hermana me miraba acusadoramente. Saqué el teléfono del bolsillo del pantalón, no había notado que estaba apagado, comenzaron a entrar mensajes uno tras otro, en efecto había encontrado la dirección en un mensaje enviado por Matt.

Tardé al menos una hora en llegar a la habitación, el hotel estaba del otro lado de la ciudad, el que fuera Navidad no ayudaba en nada. Ya me había anunciado en la recepción. Estaba a segundos de encontrarme con la verdad, con la dura y difícil verdad, lo había perdido, y él todavía no lo sabía.

_—Pasa—_ Oí desde el interior, luego de tocar un par de veces.

—_Hola_— Musité. Las ganas de huir eran inmensas.

—_Hola Sam._— Dijo suavemente, estaba sentado sobre la cama, se mostraba impasible, imperturbable como siempre. Podría jurar que sus ojos estaban vidriosos y ligeramente rojos.

—_Lo siento, de verdad lo siento— _Dije atropelladamente.

_—Te amo, lo sabes, ¿verdad?.—_Se levantó y se acercó a mi lentamente, de modo que quedamos frente a frente._  
_

_—Wow mira esta habitación es muy lujosa, sé que no estabas acostumbrado a eso, pero me siento ofendida de que te hayas ido así, mi colcha es cómoda, una vez la llevé a un campamento y..._

_—Sam, no es necesario esto, yo no puedo forzarte más, sé que te fuiste con él, te ví salir y luego a él detrás de ti, anoche sentí que iba a volverme loco, pero no hice nada para detenerte, yo simplemente no pude hacer que me amaras, lo intenté, pero no lo logré, no logré hacerte sentir lo mismo que yo siento por ti, voy a ahorrarte las palabras que sé que te va a costar pronunciar, sé a lo que viniste, te estaba esperando, sabía que lo harías. Sé que lo que deseas en este momento, es que terminemos.—_Suspiró. Lucía realmente triste, la culpabilidad me aplastaba.

_—Es lo justo, yo solo, no me merezco a alguien como tú.—_Solté con franqueza, era cierto, no podíamos continuar, lo que le había hecho ya era de por sí humillante, no tenía el derecho de ofenderlo más._  
_

_—Quiero que sepas que estaré esperándote, puedes contar conmigo como un amigo incondicional y como un hombre que te ama, que profunda y sinceramente te ama._

_—¡Rayos! Gracias, lamento mucho esto.—_Respondí con frustración._  
_

_—No más que yo, ¿Te irás con él?—_Preguntó mirándome escrutadoramente._  
_

_—Va a ser papá y la madre no soy yo. ¿Eso responde tu pregunta?—_Sonreí sarcásticamente._  
_

_—Imbécil.—_Apretó los labios y cabeceó.

_—Lo es.—_Dije riendo._  
_

Matt y yo hablamos lo que podrían haber sido horas, nos pusimos al día en muchos aspectos de nuestras vidas, había terminado una relación, pero había nacido una bonita amistad de ella. Mucha gente cree que esto no es posible, pero en nuestro caso así sucedió y me sentía profundamente agradecida por ello, el se marchó esa noche con la promesa de que pronto nos veríamos en Los Ángeles.

Pasaron cuatro días, la hora de volver para Cat y para mí había llegado._  
_

_—¡Por favor Sam!¡Quédate un poco más, solo un par de días más!—_Rogó Carly, mientras yo colocaba el equipaje sobre la cinta mecánica._  
_

_—¡No puedo Carls, le prometí a Cat que pasaría la celebración de Año Nuevo con ella y su familia, su abuela me hizo jurarselo, me dijo que estaría esperándome, la dejé al cuidado de mi gato, debo regresar, además sabes que no me siento cómoda en la misma ciudad que Freddie, ni siquiera en el mismo país, ni en el mismo continente, lo justo es que se vaya a otro planeta.— _Carly soltó una risita. Al parecer fueron suficientes mis palabras para que dejara de insistir y yo me sentía aliviada por ello.

—_Te quiero Sam no lo olvides y lamento esto tanto como tú, Fred..._— Calló cuando la fulminé con la mirada. —_Espero podamos vernos pronto._ —Prosiguió y rió nerviosamente.

—_Adiós_—Musité entre el apretado abrazo de Carly y las gruesas lágrimas que caían sobre mi hombro. _—Oye tranquila, me estás mojando toda, tendré que cambiarme, no es para siempre._

—_Lo sé y eso espero.—_Gimió.

Spencer también me envolvió en un apretado abrazo, lo propio hizo Gibby, Melanie prometió visitarme pronto, mi mamá coqueteaba con un sobrecargo. Minutos después Cat y yo nos dirigíamos a la pista, sentí el impulso de voltear, Freddie obervaba desde la puerta de cristal. Alcé la frente y le sonreí, el devolvió el gesto. Como había advertido en un principio habíamos cruzado la línea, la amistad se había ido a la basura, ya no nos quedaba nada más que el recuerdo lacerante de lo que no pudo ser. Esa era la breve y definitiva despedida, como amigos y como algo más que eso.


	20. Tú, Yo y Como Siempre, Nuestro Loco Amor

**Hemos llegado al final, quiero agradecer por sus valiosos reviews a:**

**_seddieA98_**  
**_eva-seddieporsimpre_**  
**_leslie . polanco88_**  
**_JanethWay_**  
**_SSS (¿?)_**  
**_Perezainiciarces_**  
**_nuberojiza_**  
**_lizbeth . devonne_**  
**_seddiemaniatik05_**  
**_JennMcFanSamy_**  
**_Namikaze yuki_**  
**_SoFiiYo_**  
**_Guest_**  
**_Sguela (¿?)_**  
**_XAshley_**  
**_Me (¿?)_**  
**_damita118_**  
**_vichito_**  
**_Paper Moon -YiiYii_**

**Me gustó mucho escribir esta historia, fue mi primer Fic *Snif Snif*, gracias a todos los que la siguieron, son geniales chicos :D. Estoy dispuesta a escribir un epílogo a petición y si quedaron dudas. No sé si vuelva a hacer esto de manejar tres puntos de vista, a veces resulta algo complicado Jajaja, espero me apoyen en mi nuevo proyecto _Sol y Luna_ **** En fin ._. Me despido *Se le sale una lagrimita*. Muy agradecida, ¡Besos! :***  


* * *

******_"El tiempo es el único capaz de ayudar a un gran amor."_**

* * *

**POV GENERAL  
**

Había pasado un mes desde aquél día en el que los destinos de Sam y Freddie parecían haberse separado definitivamente. El castaño vivía con la ahora madre de su futuro hijo. Enero estaba llegando a su fin, el frío acerriaba sobre la ciudad de Boston. Carly regresó a Italia. Sam seguía en Los Ángeles, con su característico aplomo parecía no haber rastro de lo que había vivido, mantenía su negocio de niñeras con Cat, con quien vivió numerosas y descabelladas aventuras, lucía normal, alegre y su mordaz sarcasmo no la había abandonado.

**POV FREDDIE**

Mi vida había dado un giro de 360°, la mirada de Sam en mi mente, permanecía como tinta indeleble. Asumí las consecuencias de mis actos, al poco tiempo de regresar a Boston me comprometí con Julie. Sacando provecho de las habilidades que tenía en asuntos tecnológicos conseguí un empleo de medio tiempo en una sucursal de PearStore de la ciudad, logré ascender con rapidez, a las dos semanas ya era el gerente, algo que me aliviaba profundamente, un hijo era una responsabilidad muy grande, demasiado, a decir verdad. Sentía que los días se me quedaban cortos, incluso contemplé la idea de abandonar la universidad, casi no veía a la que muy a mi pesar, pronto se convertiría en mi esposa, se había vuelto neurótica, desertó de su trabajo de modelaje profesional, su empeño de organizar una fastuosa boda era desesperante, honestamente deseaba que todo aquello fuera un mal sueño, pero el peso de la realidad caía sobre mis hombros y la sensación era abrumadora. Carly me hablaba casi a diario, supongo que la factura telefónica del coronel Shay, últimamente le habría hecho pegar el grito en el cielo, pero ella era mi único desahogo, solía informarme de Sam, reía con todas sus ocurrencias, esperaba ansioso saber algo de ella, era mi hora feliz al día, pero comprendí que aquello debería llegar a su fin muy pronto.

Era la tarde del 31 de enero, mi teléfono sonaba con insistencia, Carly, mi corazón dió un vuelco, debía pedirle, aún en contra de mi voluntad que dejara de informarme de Sam, eso me dolía profundamente, pero era enfermizo desear con vehemencia algo que ya no podría ser.

—_Freddie debo decirte algo importante_.—Su voz sonaba quebrada, su respiración era agitada.

_—¿Qué pasó Carly?— _Pregunté preocupado._  
_

_—Es Sam, está en el hospital.— _Musitó. El mundo parecía haberse venido a mis pies._  
_

_—¿Que le pasó? Dime por Dios, me estás matando.— _El solo pensar que a Sam le hubiera pasado algo grave no podía soportarlo._  
_

_—La verdad no lo sé, Cat prometió llamarme, espera un minuto está entrando una llamada, puede ser importante.—_Dijo nerviosa. Me dejó esperando en la línea, la desesperación era grande. _—Oh, al parecer no fue nada de importancia, se cayó de su motocicleta, pero fue algo leve.— _Me sentí profundamente aliviado._  
_

_—Por todos los cielos, debería tener más cuidado.—_Mi alma había vuelto a mi cuerpo luego del susto._ —Carly... Debo pedirte algo.— _Tragué grueso, no era fácil decirle que no quería saber nada más de Sam._  
_

_—Antes de que me digas nada, tenemos un asunto pendiente del cual hablar, la mujercita tuya no me da buena espina Freddie, estoy cansada de repetirtelo, deberías exigirle una prueba de embarazo.— _Interrumpió notablemente molesta._  
_

_—No es cortés dudar de una mujer Carly.—_ Respondí con frustración, era cierto, podría sentirse ofendida ante la duda._  
_

_—¿Te cuidaste al estar con Julie?—_Preguntó suspicazmente._  
_

_—Preferiria no hablar de eso contigo Carly, no me siento cómodo.—_Exclamé nervioso, sinceramente así me sentía._  
_

_—¡Respondeme Freddie Benson!—_Espetó_._

_—Siempre.—_Dije resignado, solía ser tan testaruda que jamás se rendiría._  
_

_—¿Siempre? ¿Entonces cómo quedó embarazada?—_ Inquirió cortantemente._  
_

_—Hay un margen de error, es mínima la posibilidad, pero puede suceder que falle, simplemente a mi me salió el número.—_Expliqué con desgano, no tenía caso lo que hablábamos, lo hecho, hecho estaba._  
_

_—Por favor, ¿Acaso no te importa Sam? ¡Deberías hacer algo, no quedarte como una estúpida estatua resignado a esto toda la vida!— _Bramó. Sam me importaba, pero mi hijo era mi prioridad, no lo dejaría a su suerte, no crecería sin mí._  
_

_—Un embarazo es obvio Carly, Julie ha palidecido, duerme mucho, parece un cóctel de emociones, no le viene el período desde hace casi dos meses.— _Expresé con frustración, el tema me estaba resultando tedioso._  
_

_—Solo digo que deberías llevarla a que la examine un médico y no confiar solo en su palabra, espero me hagas caso y no termines casado con la modelucha, lamento estar parcializada, pero Sam es mi amiga, mi mejor amiga. Y no pienso asistir al funeral, que tu llamas boda, ya sabes, solidaridad femenina.—_Soltó toscamente._  
_

_—No puedes dejarme solo en es...—_Dije entre dientes, me sentía más solo que nunca._  
_

_—Claro que puedo, ahora debo dejarte, tengo clases en una hora, adiós.—_Interrumpió y colgó_.  
_

Carly tenía razón, Julie no había comenzado a controlar su embarazo, era la oportunidad perfecta para llevarla con un médico que confirmara su estado. Aquella noche regresé a casa con la mente llena de dudas, ¿Y Si mi amiga tenía razón? La sola idea de que todo lo que estaba pasando hubiera sido una falsa alarma, alimentaba la esperanza que crecía en mi interior. Julie dormía, me arrodillé del lado de la cama en donde se encontraba.

_—Julie.—_Dije a su oído, mientras la empujaba suavemente._  
_

_—Uhmm.— _Murmuró dormida._  
_

_—Julie despierta.—_ Insistí. Estampó su mano en mi cara._  
_

_—¿Qué quieres?—_Preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados._  
_

_—Mañana... Oye mañana vamos al médico, es importante, lo sabes.— _Dije firmemente, levantándome luego del suelo._  
_

_—Como quieras, ya déjame dormir— _Se volteó. Ella había accedido fácilmente. Tomé un baño y me acosté, dormir me llevó tiempo, el día que me esperaba a la mañana siguiente era decisivo.

**POV SAM**

_—No estoy de acuerdo con que hayas dejado la universidad Sam, no me parece correcto, no vas a vivir siempre de cuidar niños.— _Bramó Carly molesta, había pasado una hora desde que videochateabamos, todo era un reclamo tras otro, no manejes como loca, no comas tanto, estudia, trabaja, sé una mujer de bien, estaba llevándome al límite._  
_

_—Nos va bien Carly, ya hasta alquilamos un apartamento, claro es modesto, como puedes ver y de una sola habitación, tengo que seguir soportando a Cat en los mismos 20 metros cuadrados, pero no es tan malo—_Dije encogiéndome de hombros, le sonreí, mostré mis dientes lo más que podía._  
_

_—¡Hola Carly!— _Se acercó Cat por detrás de mí y saludó a Carly con la mano._ —Aquí tienes tu sándwich de jamón con extrajamón Sam.—_ Dijo depositando el plato en mis manos._  
_

_—¡Ay por Dios! ¡Quita eso de mi vista inmediatamente Cat!— _Mi estómago se revolvió ante la sola presencia del sándwich._  
_

_—¿Pero por qué? Tiene mucho jamón como te gusta.—_Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, abrió las tapas de pan de par en par, dejando expuesto el jamón, las náuseas eran terribles, en cualquier momento me vendría en vómito, corrí al baño y en efecto expulsé lo que bien podría haber sido la comida de tres días en la taza. Volví a la sala, Cat se mantenía en silencio. Carly me observaba expectante desde el otro lado de la pantalla. Una mueca de miedo se formó en su cara._  
_

_—¿Qué fue eso Sam?— _Preguntó arrugando la frente._  
_

_—Yo... No lo sé.—_Dije entre dientes._  
_

_—Sam, tú jamás rechazarías algo con jamón, eso sería el fin del mundo a menos que...  
_

_—¿Qué?—_Interrumpí rápidamente._  
_

_—Estés embarazada, ¡Ay por Dios!—_Expresó exaltándose. Genial había quedado en evidencia._  
_

_—Si me permites opinar Carls, creo que ha llegado el fin del mundo.—_Bromeé. Carly lucía furiosa._  
_

_—No me ocultes algo como eso Sam, prometiste que no habrían más secretos.—_Bramó. Era cierto, debía decirle la verdad, no tenía una excusa creíble.

_—Está bien, si, estoy embarazada, por eso dejé la universidad, necesito trabajar a tiempo completo mientras pueda, mi hijo no se va a alimentar de aire ¿Contenta?— _Solté toscamente._  
_

_—¿Cómo lo supiste?—_Preguntó ahora sonriendo._  
_

_—¿Recuerdas el día que caí de la motocicleta?—_Carly asintió con la cabeza._ —Fue un desmayo, me llevaron al hospital, me chuparon sangre y el médico me dió la fatal noticia.— _Resoplé.

_—¿Fatal?—_Preguntó al parecer indignada. Ya había comenzado a amar la idea de que tendría un hijo, ya había comenzado a amarlo, pero fatal era la palabra que definía mi situación._  
_

_—Su estúpido padre, si se le puede llamar así, nunca lo va a saber, ¿Lo entiendes Carly Shay? Nunca.—_Respondí alterada. No podía contener la rabia._  
_

_—¡Debes decírselo!— _Espetó. Me miró acusadoramente._  
_

_—No, y espero te mantengas al margen, si no, nunca volverás a saber nada de mí, y eso puedo jurártelo.— _Advertí con gritos._  
_

_—Sam, creo que estás siendo muy dura...—_Interrumpió Cat temblorosa._  
_

_ —Tú cállate.—_Exigí mirándola furiosamente._  
_

_—Sam por favor.—_Musitó Carly suavemente._  
_

_—¡Por favor te digo yo a ti! No abras la bocota Shay, me voy, tengo mi primera cita con el médico, voy a conocer a mi pequeño carnívoro.—_Dije acariciando mi vientre._  
_

**POV FREDDIE**

Aquella mañana era más fría de lo normal, febrero había llegado, caminaba al lado de Julie hacia el consultorio. El médico la evaluó, le practicaron exámenes, comimos algo y las dos horas regresamos, Juliet parecía lejana, molesta, fastidiada, de mí...

_—¿Así que solo era un cuadro anémico?—_Pregunté al médico luego de mostrarme los exámenes._  
_

_—En efecto, nada que una buena alimentación y suplementos de hierro no puedan curar, suerte para la próxima— _Aseveró y luego sonrió. Aquellas palabras cayeron sobre mí como un balde de agua fría, no sabía si alegrarme o molestarme o quizás salir corriendo. Todo el camino a casa de Juliet permanecimos en silencio, pero como me lo esperé en cualquier momento estallaría._  
_

—_Lo siento Freddie.—_Musitó tranquilamente.

_—¡Pudiste al menos asegurarte antes de ir hasta Seattle y arruinar mi vida, se supone que no querías nada más que diversión Juliet. Y de la noche a la mañana estábamos comprometidos! ¡Mi mamá casi muere del infarto que le provocamos!—_Reclamé. La rabia rugía en mi interior, ella lucía impasible._  
_

_—Lo siento sé que rompí el acuerdo, pero ¡Oye! Ya puedes volver con tu patética noviecita, y yo seguiré con mi vida, en serio no me molesta, un bebé habría dañado mi figura, ahora podré ir a París el mes que viene, de verdad es un alivio para ti y para mí!—_Parecía ahora feliz, no podía creer lo que decía._  
_

_—¿Estás loca? Se trataba de un bebé y por lo de Sam, no es tan fácil, es como una copa de cristal rota, aunque la pegues pedazo por pedazo no será la misma, habrá grietas...—_Dije entre dientes, estaba en un monólogo, ella no me prestaba el mínimo de atención._  
_

_—¡Qué cursi eres Freddie! El acuerdo era nada serio, todo temporal, tú no te enamoras de mí, yo tampoco, todos felices, estaba confundida, pensé que te quería a mi lado, pero eres tan aburrido, esto no lo quiero para mi vida, jugar a la casita, criar a un bebé, de verdad no.—_Espetó. Y se desplomó sobre el sofá quitándose sus zapatos.

_—¡Yo me voy Julie eres una cabeza hueca!—_Grité. Me dirigí furiosamente a la habitación. Mientras empacaba mis cosas, el teléfono sonaba con insistencia._  
_

_—¿Qué pasa Carly? No estoy para tus sermones en este momento.—_Contesté bastante fuera de mis cabales._  
_

_—Oye cálmate, ¿Qué te pasa?—_Preguntó en tono de preocupación._  
_

_—Julie no está embarazada, tenía anemia, una maldita anemia por no comer bien.—_Bramé._  
_

_—¡Genial!—_Exclamó alegremente del otro lado del teléfono._  
_

_—Arruinó todo Carly, armó un teatro por estar encaprichada conmigo, perdí a Sam...—_Mis ojos se humedecieron al decir esas palabras._  
_

_—No la has perdido, deberías buscarla ¿Sabes? Y debo decirte algo antes de que lo hagas, yo... Sam se alejo en un primer momento de ti por mi culpa.—_Dijo en tono lastimoso._  
_

_—¿Cómo que por tu culpa?_—Pregunté contrariado.

_—Le dije que te besé, aquella vez que me vine por primera vez a Italia_—Musitó notablemente nerviosa.

_—Genial, ¿Algo más que debas decirme Carly?_—Pregunté acusadoramente. ¿Cómo pudo omitirme eso por tanto tiempo? Aunque eso ya había perdido importancia, había pasado algo mucho peor que un simple beso. Callé por unos segundos, seguí empacando frenéticamente.

_—No, Freddie, ¿Por qué estás tan agitado?—_Preguntó suavemente._  
_

_—Porque estoy empacando mis cosas.—_Solté toscamente._  
_

_—Excelente.—_Soltó una risita._  
_

_—¡Ve por Sam!—_Espetó.

_—¿Qué?—_Pregunté contrariado._  
_

_—¡Ve por ella, cuanto antes mejor!—_Exclamó.

_—¿Quieres una muerte prematura para mí?—_Dije divertido, aunque era cierto, ahora comprendía muchas cosas, Sam, la había herido tanto, aún sin querer, no entendía como no me había hecho trizas, todavía._  
_

_—¡Te dije que la busques y esa es una orden Freddie, anota la dirección!—_Dictó apresuradamente entre tanto apuntaba en una hoja de papel. _—No te vas a arrepentir, hay algo poderoso que los une.— _Aseveró. _  
_

_—¿Qué? Carly.—_Pregunté. Ya había colgado, ¿De qué cosa poderosa hablaba? Ir por Sam me llevó tiempo. Pasaron varios días, a decir verdad un mes, antes de que tomara la determinación de ir por ella. ¿Qué tal si ya era tarde? Yo no me merecía a Sam, debía dejar de ser tan egoísta y permitirle ser feliz, pero simplemente no aguanté la agonía de no verla y me arriesgué, me arriesgué por última vez.

Aquél día en el que arribé a Los Ángeles, era un día particularmente lluvioso. Minutos después de salir del aeropuerto tomé un taxi, indiqué la dirección que me había dejado Carly. Estaba frente a un pequeño edificio del centro, un poco descuidado. Subí al tercer piso, me encontraba frente a una puerta algo desgastada. Suspiré, me armé de valor, y toqué. Alguien retiraba el seguro, la imagen de una Sam con el ceño fruncido apareció en segundos.

_—¿Qué haces aquí?—_Espetó antes de estrellar la puerta. No esperó una respuesta, alcancé a detenerla con mis manos. Entré, Sam me miró furiosamente. Su nariz aleteaba. Sonreí, lucía hermosa. Una pequeña taza con algo verde reposaba en sus manos._  
_

_—¿Qué comes?—_ Pregunté tratando de parecer casual_. _Sam permanecía en silencio, seguía comiendo mientras me miraba escrutadoramente.

_—Ensalada de brocolí.— _Masculló con la boca llena._  
_

_—¿Qué?— _Pregunté extrañado, podría haber esperado cualquier cosa menos eso. Reí._  
_

_—Matt, trae mi jugo de zanahoria, por favor.—_Gritó hacia donde pude ver era la cocina. Allí estaba él, después de todo no lo había dejado, no podía sentirme peor, perdí mi tiempo._  
_

_—¿Vives con él?—_ Pregunté, mi voz se había quebrado. La respuesta era obvia._  
_

_—¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué tal tu esposita? ¿Y tu hijito? ¿Te cansaste de jugar a la casita? Te advierto que si viniste por el de la amante no lo pienso jugar.— _Bramó notablemente molesta._  
_

_—No atravesé el país para jugar a que eres mi amante.—_Aseveré, busqué su esquiva mirada._  
_

_—Aquí tienes Sam, voy a... Alcanzar a Cat, va a necesitar ayuda con las compras.—_Matt depositó un vaso con un viscoso líquido naranja en las manos de Sam y besó su frente, le sonrió. _  
_

_—¡Oye no me dejes sola con este imbécil!—_Gritó._  
_

_—Vas a estar bien, vuelvo pronto—_ Hizo un ademán de despedida y se perdió por la puerta._  
_

_—¿Sigues con él?—_Pregunté. No recibí respuesta._  
_

_—Ve al grano.—_Masculló. Tomó un gran sorbo del jugo._  
_

_—Julie nunca estuvo embarazada, tenemos un tiempo separados.—_Dije, me encogí de hombros, nada de lo que dijera me devolvería a Sam._  
_

_—¡Demonios!—_Pateó la pata del sofá, aulló de dolor. Lucía contrariada. Soltó la taza que llevaba en sus manos._  
_

_—¿Estás bien?—_Pregunté preocupado._  
_

_—No, no estoy bien.—_Arrugó la nariz._  
_

_—¿Qué te pasa Sam?—_Tomé su mano._  
_

_—Esto me pasa— _Señaló su vientre, estaba abultado. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos_.—__Yo sí estoy embarazada Freddie.—_ Mordió sus labios, parecía nerviosa.

_—Entiendo..._—Un nudo se formó en mi garganta._ —Lo mejor es que me vaya.—_Proseguí yendo hacia la salida._  
_

_—¿A dónde crees que vas?—_ Suspiró._  
_

_—¿Uh?—_ ¿Por qué me detenía? ¿Quería disfrutar acaso mi dolor?_  
_

_—Yo nunca me imaginé esto Benson—_ Resopló. Pasó sus manos por su cabello acomodándolo detrás de sus orejas._ —Supongo que no tengo el derecho de hacerle esto a mi hijo— _Aclaró su garganta._ —Yo solo espero sea como su mamá, de verdad lo espero...  
_

_—Sam...—_Interrumpí, de verdad no quería tener aquella conversación con ella._  
_

_—Yo solo e__spero no sea un ñoño como su padre.—_ Prosiguió. ¿Había escuchado bien? Mi corazón golpeaba contra mi pecho.

___—¿Es mío?—_Sonreí.

___—¡Rayos! Si, Benson es tuyo.—_ Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro.___  
_

___—¿Puedo?—_ Dije señalando su vientre. Sam sonrió, luego asintió, acaricié su barriga, me arrodillé frente a ella y apoyé mi cabeza sobre su vientre, pude jurar que algo se movió dentro de el, era extasiante lo que sentía, la amaba, los amaba más que nada en el mundo, mi propia familia. ___—Soy el hombre más feliz de la tierra.— _La apreté suavemente.

___—No empieces con tu ñoñerías—_Pasó su mano por mi cabello. Me levanté y me coloqué frente a ella.

___—Te amo.—_Dije a centímetros de su rostro.___  
_

___—No..—_Resopló.___ —Ya que, no tiene caso, también te amo.—_Sonrió.___  
_

___—¿Jugo de zanahoria? ¿Es en serio?—_Señalé el vaso que tenía en una de sus manos.

___—¿Quieres probar?—_ Acercó el vaso a mi boca.___  
_

___—Quiero probar algo mejor.— _Aparté el vaso. La miré fijamente, tomé su barbilla y la besé suavemente.___  
_

___—¿Y ahora?—_ Interrumpió riendo.___  
_

___—Supongo que los dos seguimos locos, tú, yo y como siempre nuestro loco amor.—_Musité, deposité un beso en su mejilla.___  
_

___—Y nuestro bebé.—_Arrugó la frente.___  
_

___—Y... Nuestro bebé.—_ Repetí. Sonreí y la abracé. Nunca más la perdería de nuevo, de eso me encargaría. Era alucinante, increíble, Samantha Puckett, la loca psicópata que hacía mi vida miserable, mi tormento adolescente, la mujer que amaba más que nada en el mundo. La madre de mi hijo, estaba entre mis brazos.

* * *

**_FIN_**

* * *

**_:)  
_**


	21. Epílogo: La Locura Sigue

**Hola amigos, pues ya que lo han pedido, ¿quién es esta mortal para negarse? Aquí está el epílogo, me tardé bastante ¿eh? En un principio pensé no hacerlo, pero es mi primer Fic, algo así como el primogénito, ¿no? Inevitablemente tienen un lugar especial en nuestros corazones, así que finalmente lo hice y de paso me convencí de hacer una secuela, ya tiene nombre, la trama y los capítulos ya están en mente, será divertida, ¡lo prometo! Narrará las locas aventuras de la mejor pareja que pudo crear/trollear/destruir Dan Schneider, esto claro después de que termine ****_Sol y Luna_****, o cuando al menos falte poco para que termine, sin más que decir se despide esta loca amante del SEDDIE :D ¡Nos leemos pronto!  
**

**PD: ¿Vieron la foto de Nathan? ¿Con Jenn? ¡YA GRABÓ EN SAM & CAT! ¡Oh my Gosh! *Los ama, piensa que deberían casarse* ¡HOY EL ESTRENO DE SAM & CAT!  
**

**iCarly, Sam & Cat y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, son historias originales de Dan Schneider, pero bueno, eso ya lo saben. :D  
**

* * *

**_Epílogo: La Locura Sigue_**

* * *

Aquella era una fresca noche de mediados de abril en Seattle, la brisa hacía levantar los bordes de tela de los manteles de las mesas dispuestas a modo de círculo en un modesto y pequeño salón de fiestas, eran alrededor de las siete de la noche, en el medio de la pista de baile Sam y Freddie bailaban su primer vals como esposos, sí, esposos, años atrás habría sonado como un chiste, muy malo por demás, la rubia apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del castaño, sus pies descalzos se deslizaban torpemente en el piso de granito pulido, lucía un sencillo vestido color crema, era completamente liso, estilo imperio, lo que disimulaba bastante bien su embarazo, una cinta de seda roja abrazaba la parte baja de su pecho, tenía el cabello recogido de manera desordenada, apenas con un broche y aún así no dejaba de verse hermosa, o al menos eso pensaba Freddie quien lucía un traje blanco con accesorios azul marino. Una Carly con ojos vidriosos los observaba tal como cuando veía una cursi comedia romántica en el cine, en sus manos reposaban los que seguramente eran los zapatos de su amiga, de tacón bastante bajo y color rojo, un regalo de la castaña, por cierto, Sam los había considerado sumamente incómodos y muy femeninos para su gusto, antes de que se dispusieran a bailar se los había quitado de manera atropellada y los depositó rudamente en sus manos, todos rieron, a ella no le importó en lo más mínimo, naturalmente.

Consideró innecesario tener que acceder a un tonto baile, aunque realmente trataba de disimular el hecho de que no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo, la mirada suplicante de Freddie finalmente la convenció, el guiaba sus pasos como el caballero que era, rodeaba su cintura tiernamente, la hacía dar vueltas en círculos, para él ella era todo lo que importaba, de pronto le pareció que no había nada más que ella en el mundo, viéndola despegarse ligeramente de su cuerpo recordó los dos últimos y terribles sustos que la rubia, que ahora era su esposa, le había hecho pasar...

_Freddie sudaba frío, Sam había accedido a regresar a Seattle con él, algo que no resultó nada fácil, su madre acababa de recuperarse del infarto que le provocó la noticia del afortunadamente falso embarazo de Juliet, Sam sentada en el sofá rodó los ojos, ante la imagen de un Freddie nervioso que caminaba de un lado a otro, el pobre pasaba las manos por su frente secando el sudor una y otra vez, ella no pudo evitar reír, Marissa Benson los miraba expectante, primero a uno luego al otro, una arruga en el medio de su frente apareció, haló a Freddie por el brazo deteniéndolo bruscamente.  
_

_—¿Freddie hijo, qué te pasa?— Preguntó Marissa preocupada. Las manos del castaño comenzaron a temblar, aspiró una gran bocanada de aire, suspiró largamente, quizá necesitaba una cantidad de oxígeno extra._

_—Mamá te amo, ¿lo sabes?— Musitó con voz temblorosa. Su madre asintió sonriente. —También amo...— Aclaró su garganta. — Amo a Sam— Prosiguió. En la cara de Marissa Benson se dibujó una sonrisa lacónica.  
_

_—Lo sé.— Respondió suavemente, tomó asiento al lado de Sam, a la rubia parecía que la quijada estaba por caersele al piso, la castaña al parecer obviando por completo el hecho de que se trataba de Sam, posó sus manos sobre su ligeramente abultado vientre. Freddie podría haber jurado que los ojos de su madre estaban comenzando a humedecerse, y en efecto algunas lágrimas lograron escaparse de ellos segundos después. —No soy tonta ¿eh?, soy mujer también, aunque lo olviden— Suspiró. Apoyó su oreja tratando tal vez de escuchar patear al que estaba completamente segura era su nieto. Sam se exaltó ante aquél gesto, estaba aún más confundida que Freddie, sus ojos abiertos como platos pedían ayuda al castaño.  
_

_—Madre..._

_—¡Cállate Fredward! ¡Estoy segura de que en cualquier momento se moverá y..._

_—Mamá, por favor.— Suplicó, entonces Marissa viró. Se levantó impetuosamente. Dedicó una mirada llena de desdén a la rubia, luego dedicó una mirada tierna a su vientre como si pudiera ver a través de él._

_—Entiendo que debes abrir tus preciosas alas y volar Freddie, es la ley de la vida, creo que aprendí la lección con lo que pasó hace meses...— Carraspeó.— Yo sé que amas a esta...— Cabeceó. — A Samantha.— Resopló. —Hace tiempo que lo sé—De pronto lucía enajenada, absorta en sus pensamientos, finalmente reaccionó, sonrió. —Perfecto, no perdí un hijo, gané un nieto, dos Fredwards— Murmuró para sí misma. Sam soltó una risita, si antes creía que estaba loca, ahora no tenía la menor duda. Marissa le dedicó una mirada furiosa, y se perdió en dirección a su habitación. Freddie se desplomó en el sofá, dejó caer su cabeza contra el espaldar. _

_—Si fuera una persona a la que le importaras, te diría que todo va a estar bien— Expresó la rubia sonriente, el castaño tomó su mano, la estrechó en la suya y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. Marissa apareció pasados algunos escasos tres minutos corriendo en dirección a ellos, con una pequeña cámara de video y una cajita de terciopelo vinotinto en una de sus manos, haló a Freddie trayéndolo consigo a un rincón de la sala, manoteaba como si diera indicaciones, una expresión de perplejidad se dibujó en el rostro del castaño, quien no pudo evitar sonreír ante un bufido producto del aburrimiento que soltó Sam. Se acercó lentamente arrodillándose frente a ella, tomó su mano y colocó la cajita en ella, los ojos de Sam se abrieron como platos._

_—Toma uno, La Propuesta— Advirtió Marissa Benson grabando con la pequeña cámara.  
_

_—¿Qué demo...— Inquirió la rubia.  
_

_—Samantha casi cae desmayada de la impresión, al ver al guapo e irresistible Freddie Benson arrodillado frente a ella— Interrumpió la castaña como narrando una película._

_—Mamá no es necesario eso— Dijo Freddie entre dientes. Marissa detuvo la grabación._

_—¡Claro que lo es! Falta esto para la colección, no puedo obviar un capítulo de La vida de mi bebé; El Nacimiento, La Primera Palabra de Mi Hijo, Aprendiendo a Hacer Popó En La Bacinica..._

_—¡Mamá!— Adivirtió el castaño, su madre jamás se cansaría de avergonzarlo, sus rodillas comenzaban a doler por la posición._

_—¡Oh sí! Ese último tengo que verlo— Expresó Sam con una sonora carcajada._

_—Bien, bien sigue, esto es algo serio.— Exigió su madre con severidad. —Toma dos.— Samantha no puede resistirse, acepta sin poderlo creer. —Espetó reanudando la grabación._

_—Sam yo... Esto... Sam... ¿Quieres...— Su voz temblaba, Freddie abrió la cajita exponiendo un hermoso anillo de diamantes, estaba esculpido de modo que parecía una flor de loto, la rubia reía, más bien se burlaba de Freddie.—CasarteConmigoSam?— Expresó rápida y atropelladamente. Sam soltó bruscamente la mano del castaño, había comprendido que aquello no era un juego, y sobretodo, estaba a punto de estar amarrada de por vida al ñoño que tanto juró no soportar.  
_

_—¿Qué persona en su sano juicio se casaría contigo?— Soltó Sam toscamente, chasqueó la lengua, le dedicó una mirada despreciativa, un nudo se formó en la garganta de Freddie, quería llorar, literalmente._

_—¡Oye! Samantha Puckett, ¿cómo te atreves a decirle eso a mí..._

_—Pero considerando que yo no lo estoy...— Interrumpió la rubia levantando la mano de Freddie. —Solo para ahorrarle la terrible tarea de casarse contigo a alguien más, acepto.— Sonrió. Ahora era Freddie quien no lo podía creer, se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo, de nuevo. Marissa, sonrió sin darse cuenta, todo había quedado grabado, las cosas habian resultado torpes, no lograba acostumbrarse a la idea de que una chica que ahora era la prometida de su hijo no lo idolatrara como ella.— Suspiró. —Su hijo colocaba en uno de los delgados y níveos dedos de Samantha, el anillo que había pasado entre las mujeres de su familia de generación en generación, una lágrima brotó de sus ojos, aquello no lo esperaba ni en un millón de años. _

La música de fondo lo trajo al presente, o quizá la fuerte pisada de Sam en su ahora nupcial baile improvisado, la rubia rió, volvió a despegarse, el creyó verla flotar en el aire, vino a su mente lo que pasó apenas tres horas atrás...

_—Ahora, Samantha..._

—_¡Oiga! ¡No me diga Samantha!— Exigió la rubia a un perplejo reverendo, risas sonoras se escucharon de fondo. Freddie sonrió nerviosamente._

_—Bien, Saman...—La rubia le fulminó con la mirada. —Sam Puckett, ¿aceptas como esposo a Fredward Benson, para amarlo, respetarlo, serle fiel en la pobreza y en la riqueza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, cada uno de los días de sus vidas hasta que la muerte los separe?— Expresó el reverendo._

_—Yo, no...— Expresó Sam contrariada, al parecer elegía los peores momentos para tomar desiciones trascendentes. Se escucharon algunos gritos ahogados. Una mueca de genuino terror se dibujó en la cara de Freddie.—...Puedo creerlo, ¡se lo juro!— Advirtió la castaña sonriendo.— Ya, ya, acepto.— Espetó.  
_

_—Si hay alguien que conozca algún motivo por el que esta boda no deba llevarse a cabo hable...— El reverendo calló, rodó los ojos. Freddie quien alzaba a Sam de la cintura la besaba desesperadamente.— Y entonces los declaro marido y mujer, prosiguió con resignación ante la que consideró era la ceremonia matrimonial más rara en la que había estado jamás.  
_

¡Pero vamos! ¿Por qué le sorprendía? Aquella era Sam Puckett, impredecible por naturaleza, la atrajo hacía sí mismo y la besó en la frente, jamás se iría de su lado, unos cuantos suspiros se oyeron de fondo, Sam se detuvo inesperadamente, el pequeño Elijah había brincado dentro de su vientre, casi cae al tropezar, afortunadamente Freddie logró detenerla en el aire y suspiró aliviado, la rubia clavó su mano empuñada en su estómago como si aquello fuera su culpa.

_—Lo siento— _Musitó suavemente Sam, percatandose de la mueca de dolor en la cara de Freddie, él asintió suavemente y le decicó una sonrisa torcida que parecía jamás desaparecería de su rostro. La recepción de su boda contaba tan solo con sus familiares y amigos más allegados, la familia de Freddie, aunque mucho menor en número, contrastaba en gran manera con la de Sam, así que aquella fue una celebración inusual, pero divertida sin lugar a dudas. La pista de baile se comenzó a llenar, Sam aprovechó el momento para huir en dirección al bufet, extrañamente seguía atraída a los vegetales, pero su hambre feroz no había desaparecido. Freddie comenzó a preocuparse, porque en un primer momento no lograba encontrarla, el que un grupo de tíos de la rubia lo acorralaran haciéndole un número considerable de advertencias sobre todas las cosas terribles que le sucederían si se atrevía a hacer sufrir a la "pequeña Sam", no ayudaba, definitivamente no.

Pudo haber pasado al menos una hora, Freddie sudaba frío, la piel de su cara estaba notablemente palidecida, finalmente la abuela de Sam, una señora baja y rechoncha de algunos sesenta años, pero con un carácter bastante fuerte lo rescató, le sonrió complicemente, mojó con saliva sus dedos y acomodó el desordenado cabello de Freddie, los hijos de la curiosa viejecita lucían aterrados, algo que resultaba gracioso considerando que eran tipos que medían al menos dos metros y tenían un aspecto feroz, en segundos la pequeña mujer había sometido a aquellos a punta de carterazos, el castaño rió, los gemidos y sollozos de los tíos de Sam parecían cada vez más lejanos.

La encontró engullendo un trozo de zanahoria, Carly quien la acompañaba, hacía lo mismo, excepto claro que el trozo de ella estaba cubierto de crema batida, a Freddie aquello le resultó repugnante, abrazó a Sam por la cintura.

—_Es hora de irnos_— Musitó a su oído.

—_Al fin, dame los zapatos Carls, ni modo que salga descalza por allí..._— Masculló con la boca llena.

_—Carly, ¿quieres bailar?_— Irrumpió Gibby quien por alguna extraña razón sudaba profusamente, la castaña arrugó la frente, asintió suavemente, pero primero se arrodilló frente a Sam ayudando a colocarle los zapatos, ya que contando con casi cuatro meses de embarazo aquello le resultaba imposible. Tomó la mano de su rubio y peculiar amigo y se fueron en dirección a la pista de baile. Hizo un ademán de despedida a sus dos mejores amigos, Freddie tomó de la mano a la rubia, quien comenzó a caminar tras de él torpemente, Sam miró por encima de su hombro, Carly apoyaba su cabeza sobre el de Gibby, quizás después de tanto buscar había encontrado lo que deseaba en quien menos pensó, Matt besaba la frente de Cat, en los ojos de aquellos dos, juró ver un brillo que reconoció de manera instantánea, su familia hacia estragos de aquí para allá, Marissa Benson reía de una manera en la que jamás la había visto, en ese instante estimó que después de mucho tiempo nunca había sido más feliz hasta ese día, la música que inundaba el salón era una suave, una que tanto Freddie como Sam reconocieron desde el primer momento que comenzó a sonar.

_Did I tell you it's not that bad- Te he dicho que no es tan malo._  
_Sitting over here dreaming- Sentada aquí soñando_  
_Did I tell you I'm right on track-Te he dicho que estoy en el camino correcto_  
_This time I mean it-Esta vez lo digo en serio_

_I don't know if I'm gonna change-No sé si voy a cambiar_  
_Wasting time and another day- Perder el tiempo y otro día_

_I keep running away- Sigo corriendo_  
_Even from the good things-Incluso de las cosas buenas_

Él oprimió su mano con fuerza, solo la necesaria cuidando de no causarle daño, ella aspiró una gran bocanada de aire, soltó un largo suspiró, comprendiendo que ya no seguiría corriendo de las cosas buenas, ya no.

_—¡Andando Frednoob!—_ Dijo entre risas.

* * *

**_Esta historia continuará..._**

* * *

**_:)_**


End file.
